Deadly Alliances
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: Sequel to "Desert Phoenix"- How do they live for the future if the past keeps knocking on their door? GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I promised and here it is! The sequel all up and ready! I'm getting right into it with a bang! Hope you like it! Please let me know and Review!**

**Three Years Later… **

The Kazekage sat at his desk and sighed frustrated. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued signing papers. A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts and he looked up.

"Come in…" he said tiredly and Saya walked in smiling softly to him.

He returned the smile slightly. She noticed his tired eyes and bored expression.

"What's wrong Gaara?" she asked concerned.

He shook his head slowly.

"I have so much work to do. I don't know where to start," he mumbled.

Saya sighed.

"Well what do you have to do?" she asked kindly.

Gaara put his pen down and flexed his throbbing hand.

"I have to finish this paperwork by today and then be in the Waterfall Village by tomorrow morning. I'm not going to be able to do both," he said sighing.

Saya thought about it for a moment.

"Well, how about I go to the Waterfall Village for you?" she asked smiling.

Gaara's head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"You would do that?" he asked shocked.

Saya sighed loudly.

"Well I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. Its fine I'll be more then happy to go to the Waterfall Village for you. It's just to deliver some papers to the Mizukage right?" she asked softly.

Gaara nodded and smiled relieved.

"Thank you…" he said tiredly before their three year old son Ryuzaki ran in.

"I want to go too!" he yelled smiling.

Gaara smiled seeing his son in such a good mood. Saya grinned as Ryuzaki ran to his father and Gaara ruffled his hair some. Ryuzaki looked up at his father and smiled.

"I want to go to Waterfall Village too!" he yelled again really excited.

Gaara was about to protest but Saya spoke up first.

"It's alright; it is just hand delivering some papers. It'll give him a little thrill and give you some peace and quiet to finish your work," she said quickly.

Ryuzaki grinned at his mother and she returned it just as big. Gaara sighed and smirked at his wife.

"Alright...but you leave rather soon…so…" he trailed off as Ryuzaki started pulling his mother out of the office.

"Come on mother, we have to go pack for the mission!" he said happily.

Gaara chuckled softly. Saya rolled her eyes and ran out with Ryuzaki in the lead. When they were finished packing they loaded up the carriage and Saya helped Ryuzaki climbed in excitedly. Gaara met them before they left. He ruffled up Ryuzaki's crimson hair and the boy laughed and shook his head playfully. Gaara smirked and kissed his wife gently.

"It shouldn't be a long trip. I'll see you both soon," he said in a hushed whisper.

They were in public and they never really showed affection but he would never deny his son or wife if they asked for it. Saya kissed his cheek softly.

"See you soon dad!" Ryuzaki shouted from inside the carriage.

Gaara nodded and looked to Saya. She smiled and he helped her climb into the carriage sitting next to Ryuzaki. The carriage took off and Ryuzaki stuck his head out of the back waving to his father. Gaara waved back slightly and went to finish his paperwork.

**Later That Night…The Waterfall Village… **

Ryuzaki was asleep on his mother's shoulder and Saya was falling asleep as well. The carriage coming to a stop woke her up slightly. She climbed out of the carriage carrying Ryuzaki in her arms. They were in the Waterfall Village. She walked behind some of Suna's top bodyguards and into the Mizukage's tower.

It was dark and rainy in the Waterfall Village. Saya frowned slightly. It shouldn't be like this. The weather was supposed to be cool and calm. Instead it was raging weather and the rain fell heavier. Saya climbed out of the carriage, her hair getting soaked by the pouring rain. She grabbed her son holding him underneath her small jacket and ran inside the tower with him. They walked to the Mizukage's door and he opened it as they got there.

"Welcome to the Waterfall Village…" he trailed off seeing the pair soaked.

He chuckled slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm terribly sorry about the weather today…I don't know what's gotten into it," he said offering her a towel.

She thanked him and wiped herself dry. Ryuzaki was quite dry but he still tried to grab the towel. Saya pulled it away playfully and the Mizukage chuckled. Ryuzaki went with a Suna Shinobi to get some food and Saya sat down.

"Well, the Kazekage asked me to hand deliver these papers to you," she said calmly.

The Mizukage smiled.

"Hai…thank you," he said taking them from her hand.

"Are you curious as to what are in these papers?" he asked softly.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, not really," she murmured.

The Mizukage smiled.

"Would you like to know?" he asked smirking.

Saya shrugged.

"Whatever information you'd like to divulge to me is your choice Mizukage-sama," she said smoothly.

The Mizukage grinned.

"These papers are so your country and my country do not go to war," he said shocking Saya somewhat.

She remained calm though.

"Why would our countries be on the brink of war with each other?" she asked coolly.

The Mizukage grinned.

"Your husband's been keeping secrets from you Saya-san," he sad relaxed.

Saya stood up.

"If that's all you have to say, we should go…" she said as Ryuzaki entered the room again.

The two walked out followed by the Mizukage and he watched them get into the carriage and begin to pull away. The Mizukage smiled.

"_What she doesn't know won't hurt her…"_ he thought calmly.

Ryuzaki leaned against his mother tiredly. Saya smiled. It had been a lot of traveling for the boy and he was tired. Saya laid her head back enjoying the rain hitting the pavement as they pulled away. She was dozing off when the carriage shook slightly. Her eyes opened and she looked to the driver. He was looking back at the carriage behind them holding the Suna Shinobi and some advisors she had to drag with her.

She turned around and pulled back the flap of the carriage, her eyes widening. The oxen were lying dead on the watery ground looking like they were half eaten and the carriage was destroyed. It looked like it was torn apart. She barely had time to think when her carriage rocked violently almost throwing Ryuzaki to the floor. She grabbed him and he woke up startled and looked around as another violent jolt rocked the carriage.

"Mom, what's happening?" he asked trying to stay calm and she held him close.

"I—I don't know…" she said trying to remain calm.

The oxen began to run and pick up speed. She leaned in to speak with the driver and as she went to touch him the wagon was ripped off the floor and flung into the air. She screamed as she felt the wagon fly off the floor. She reached for her son and felt the initial crash before her world faded to black.

**In Suna… **

Gaara flew up in bed grabbing his chest and gasping for air. He was trembling and sweat trickled down the side of his head. He focused on the dark room and let his hand fall from his chest. He threw off the blanket even though it was bitter in the room and walked to the kitchen quietly.

He sat down at the table and looked out the small window nearby. Suna was so cold at night and he liked watching the sand blow in the wind. It wasn't until he heard something behind him that he turned around to see his sister. Temari smiled seeing her brother and took a seat across from him.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she whispered quietly.

Gaara nodded slowly. Temari smirked.

"I know a cure for that. Care to try it?" she asked still smirking.

Gaara nodded.

"As long as I don't have to move," he whispered and Temari chuckled slightly.

She pulled out a gallon of milk and Gaara eyed her curiously. She poured two glasses of milk and boiled it. Gaara watched her intently as she pulled out the now steaming cups and put one in front of him. He stared at the hot milk and then at his sister. She smiled and drank some. He picked it up slowly and sipped it quickly. Temari watched him as he tested it and then smiled slightly in satisfaction. The two siblings sat there quietly, enjoying each other's company.

**In Waterfall Village…**

Saya's eyes opened painfully slow. She didn't move as feeling slowly came back to her body. She tried to focus her blurry eyes. She was lying on the cold wet floor and realization hit her. Her eyes scanned the area until they rested on a small figure lying on the muddy ground. Her eyes widened and fear crept into her body.

He wasn't moving. She quickly struggled to her feet but fell to the floor grabbing at her side. She definitely broke some ribs and her shoulder was dislocated. She was bleeding but she didn't know from where. She bit her lip harshly and struggled through the pain and crawled to her son.

When she reached him she hovered over him and smacked his cheek softly. His lip was bleeding slightly and he had a small cut on his head but when she hit his cheek he woke up groggily.

"R-Ryuzaki, hey are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked quickly.

Ryuzaki shook his head slowly and got up carefully with his mother's help. She checked him over just to be sure and he was alright. He only had a few cuts and bruises. He was shaking slightly but wasn't crying.

"Ryuzaki, turn away for a moment will you?" she asked kindly.

Ryuzaki turned around and covered his ears, knowing what she was about to do. She quickly popped her shoulder back into place and cried out trying to muffle it somewhat. She still saw him flinch some. She turned him around and hugged him as tight as she could with broken ribs.

Her eyes caught sight of a black blur and she pulled Ryuzaki closer to her. The blur moved quickly and was about to strike when another person dropped in front of them. Saya looked up to see the Mizukage standing in front of them blocking the blow with his water techniques. She shuddered holding her side tightly.

"Mizukage-sama, what's happening?!" she gasped out.

The Mizukage shoved the attacker, who was dressed in a black cloak, off and whirled around grabbing Saya and bringing her up to his level causing her to suck in a sharp breath.

"You need to get out of here! Take your son and run far away and don't stop running!" he screamed fear evident in his eyes.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Mizukage-sama, there's more than one! What about you?" she yelled as Ryuzaki gripped her leg tighter.

Normally she would have stayed and fought with him bravely with no fear but now she had her son with her and she was scared for his safety. The Mizukage pushed her away roughly.

"Run damn it! I'm not coming with you! Protect your son!" he yelled handing her a piece of paper.

"Make sure this gets to the Kages! Every last one of them! It tells of what happened here and how I died!" he yelled making Saya's eyes widened in surprise.

"How you died?!" she yelled.

The Mizukage nodded.

"I'm not living past today! And neither will you or your son if you don't get out of here now! Start running and don't look back!" he screamed.

Saya scooped up Ryuzaki and took off into the wilderness not looking back. Ryuzaki buried his head into his mother's chest tightly. Saya ran through the pain and fear leaping from tree branch to tree branch. The last thing she heard was the Mizukage's screams slice through the thick air.

**Early Morning the Next Day…**

She ran as far and as fast as she could. Hundreds of unanswered questions ran through her head.

_What the hell lifted an ox driven carriage in the air? Who the hell attacked them and killed the Mizukage?_

Saya shook her head and kept running even though her entire body burned with pain. She ran until her legs began to stiffen. Finally she stopped, huffing and puffing in pain. Ryuzaki moved his head away from her body and looked up at her. She didn't look good. Her face was drained of any color and she looked exhausted.

"Mom…are we going to die?" he asked, his voice shaky but he still did not shed a tear.

Saya stared down at her son.

"No we are not going to die!" she yelled at him really not meaning to.

He flinched slightly but didn't break the eye contact. Saya's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki. I didn't mean to yell…" she said trying to sound calm.

She took as deep a breath as she could and jumped back onto a tree.

"We'll be home in a few hours…just keep hanging on until then…" she murmured softly.

Ryuzaki nodded slowly and leaned against his mother again. He didn't feel very well but he kept his mouth shut. His mom was dealing with way to much right now. Saya put more chakra into her running. She was running out of it and breathing heavily. She kept telling herself a little more until Suna and then they'd be safe. She slammed her foot into another tree branch when she felt the other presence.

Her body tensed and she went to turn around when she was taken off her feet and shoved roughly to the floor below. Ryuzaki fell on top of her and then rolled off a little away. Saya let her head fall to the side groggily. She was so exhausted and in pain but her son wasn't by her and that wasn't cool with her. She slowly got up and saw her son lying a few feet away.

The figure covered in a black cloak raised a long sword above him. Her eyes widened. Ryuzaki got to his feet and the cloaked figure swung. It all happened in five seconds. The cloaked figure looked down and saw no one there. It growled lowly and raised its sword seeing the glossy crimson blood dripping off of it. It put the sword under its cloak and as quick as the blood was there it was gone.

Saya flew through the trees forgetting how tired she was and held her son tighter.

"Ryuzaki are you hurt?!" she said quickly and out of breath.

Ryuzaki looked up, his hands covered in blood. Saya stopped then as fear flew into her body. She jumped down behind a tree and put her son against the tree looking him over quickly. Ryuzaki's eyes shook.

"M-Mom, it's not me…" he said, his voice cracking.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows and Ryuzaki touched her side causing her to flinch. She grabbed her side trying to cover her pain and smiled slightly to comfort her son.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I'm fine…" she said ripping off a piece of her jacket and tying it around her side tightly.

She reached out for him and he hesitated.

"We're not going to make it," he said his eyes frozen and still.

He was in shock. Saya grabbed his cheeks.

"Don't think like that…no matter what happens…_you are going to make it_…do you understand me?" she said firmly.

Ryuzaki didn't answer nor did he move. Saya hugged him tightly and scooped him up getting ready to run again. Her chakra was already close to being depleted. She was running on a sliver of what she had left. She was about to take off when something knocked her feet out from under her.

She fell to the floor and Ryuzaki went tumbling. Saya stumbled to her feet and the cloaked figure tackled her to the ground roughly. They tumbled and when they came to a stop the hood of the figure came off. Saya wanted to scream but didn't have enough energy. Her eyes widened. _What the fuck was this thing?_

Its face was contorted and its teeth were sharp and bloody. She slammed it in the face as it tried to bite her. She struggled to get up but the thing attacked again. It bit into her arm causing her to yelp in pain and she slammed a fist full of chakra into its chest. The thing let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor.

Saya got up and grabbed her son running. She had no more chakra. She didn't even bother with Ren. If she used Ren she would be dead for sure and right now her son needed her. Ryuzaki looked behind her and whimpered.

"The bad man is back!" he yelled and then screamed as Saya felt herself being pulled off the branch.

This time though she threw non existent chakra into her feet and kicked the attacker into a tree. She held onto Ryuzaki and ran through thick underbrush before doing a face plant into a familiar texture. She lifted her head up. It was sand. They were in the desert of Suna. She grabbed Ryuzaki and decided to have a small chat with Ren.

"_Ren what the hell is that thing? I hit it with chakra that could kill a Sannin…and it's not dead…how do I kill it?!" _she screamed mentally.

Ren hesitated before replying.

"_**I have never seen anything like this before…it killed the Mizukage in minutes after you took off…I'm sorry I don't know."**_

Saya gasped.

"_Then what fucking good are you?!"_ she yelled angrily.

She was about to run when she felt a searing pain cut through her leg. She gasped and cried out dropping to the floor. Ryuzaki backed away from the thing that licked its lips when he saw the boy. Saya pulled the blade from her leg seeing the thing walk towards her son.

The demon drew its sword and held it mid waist ready to just drive it into Ryuzaki's chest. Saya's eyes widened. Ryuzaki's eyes widened as the sword came towards him. He closed his eyes tightly. The blow never came. Ryuzaki's eyes were wide and he was trembling like crazy.

"Mom…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

**In the Kazekage Tower… **

Gaara had just finished the meeting and stood up when a sharp pain pierced through him. He grabbed his chest and sat down quickly gasping for breath. His siblings ran towards him and an advisor opened the window to give him some air. Sweat trickled down his face and Kankuro got him some water. Temari leaned down to him.

"That's the second time this has happened Temari…" he said calmly.

Temari looked out the window her eyes wide.

"Gaara, the wind tells of disaster…" she murmured as a soft breeze blew through the window.

Then they all smelt it…the blood.

**Whoo! Tough first chapter huh? Well I have more and more for you! I hope you liked it…no I hope you loved it! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is up!!! On and yes, Ryuzaki was taken from **_**Death Note**_**. ^_^ Hope you like it! Please let me know and Review!**

**The Outskirts of Suna… **

Ryuzaki stood frozen in place. Saya lifted her head slowly. Her eyes were swirling all different colors. The thing actually looked frightened. Ren spoke up.

"_**Saya…if I come out…you'll die…" **_she said in a whisper.

"_I-I n-need to protect m-my s-son…"_ she answered weakly.

Saya pulled the sword deeper into her so she was face to face with the thing. She grabbed its face with her hand and the flesh began to peel off. The thing screamed and screamed and began the squirm.

Saya held on for as long as she could before letting go and watching the thing fall to the floor. She pulled the sword out of her stomach and stabbed the thing repeatedly. She hoped it was dead. She turned to her son who had tears streaming down his face. She smiled slightly and took his hand.

"I-I think…we can walk…from here…" she said barely able to get the words out.

Ryuzaki squeezed her hand tightly and nodded. They had made it halfway to the gates when Saya's legs buckled and she dropped to the ground with a thud. Ryuzaki stood near her and tears began to fall again.

"M-Mom, we're almost there…mom…" he mumbled through crying and tugged on her hand.

Saya struggled to get up but she couldn't. She was just too damn tired.

"Ryuzaki…go…go get help…the gates aren't that far away…I'll wait here for you…" she said quietly before shoving something in his hand.

"Give this to your father okay…it's really important…" she said as blood seeped out of her mouth.

Ryuzaki closed his eyes and nodded.

"Go then…now…run!" she said and he took off running towards the gates.

Saya lay down on the sandy floor. Ren spoke to her.

"_**Who do you want me to go to when you die?" **_she asked sympathetically.

Saya chuckled. She was exhausted and numb and just wanted to sleep.

Gaara flew out of the Kazekage tower quickly with his siblings. He just wanted his family home and that would be that. It was only when he reached the gates and saw his son making a mad dash for him covered in blood that his heart stopped.

Gaara raced towards his son, his siblings not far behind him. When he reached him he dropped to his knees grabbing the little boy by the shoulders and looking him over. Ryuzaki was shaking and looked into his father's eyes.

"M-Mom…" he murmured and Gaara's eyes widened.

Only when he heard a scream off in the distance did he stand up quickly. He turned to his siblings.

"Stay with him!" he yelled and took off from the gates.

A figure was stumbling towards him and as he got closer his eyes widened. Saya had been dozing off due to the blood loss and pain. Her healing chakra plus any other chakra she had was gone. She had been slipping into a sleep she would probably never wake up from. But then she had heard a sickening twist and pop. She had lifted her head up some and saw the thing she had just killed was getting back up.

She decided that she wasn't going to get eaten so she forced herself up and limped away. It was when she saw Gaara that relief flooded her and she struggled harder to get to him. When they met she cried out and fell into his arms, clinging to his body. She was crying hysterically. He held her tightly and let his knees fall to the sand with her.

"Saya…Saya what happened? Who did this to you?" he asked trying to remain calm but failing.

She coughed up blood and looked out into the desert.

"I-It won't d-die…" she choked out panicking.

Gaara looked up and saw the thing coming towards them. It truly was an ugly son of a bitch. He pulled her to him tighter and the thing charged. Sand immediately wrapped around it.

"If it won't die then I'll just bury it alive…" he said, his tone icy cold.

The thing shrieked out loud as the sand buried it. Gaara slammed his hand into the sand.

"Sabaku Sousou," he seethed as the ground shook.

He turned his attention to Saya, whose breathing came out in short gasps.

"Hang on, you're going to be alright," he said trying to convince himself as well.

He pressed his hand against her stomach and she winced.

"I-I have to stop the bleeding," he said his voice cracking.

"R-Ryuzaki…where is he?" she murmured and he nodded quickly.

"He's fine, scared, but fine. He's with Temari and Kankuro," he said quietly.

Saya nodded.

"I'm not going to make it…" she whispered.

Gaara was trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"Don't say that…don't give up so easily…" he murmured feeling complete dread in his chest.

Saya smiled faintly.

"I didn't, t-trust m-me. I'm so tired Gaara…I-I don't have any more strength left in me…" she gasped out.

Gaara shook his head.

"Then I will be your strength," he said lifting her up carefully.

She gripped onto his vest and he took off to the Suna hospital. The siblings had never seen him so frantic. He flew past them and up the stairs to the hospital. He came through the doors and Rooks, who was sitting at her desk, flew up in shock and ran to his side.

"What happened to her?!" she yelled calling for more medical ninja.

They ran to him with a gurney and he gently placed her on it. They wheeled her off quickly and Gaara turned to Kankuro and Temari.

"Temari, get a letter out to Konoha now. Tell them we need Tsunade and Sakura as soon as possible."

Temari nodded and took off to the tower. Gaara turned to Kankuro next.

"Kankuro…just…stay here with me…" he said desperately.

Kankuro's eyes softened and he nodded and took a seat in the waiting room with his brother. Kat walked in a few minutes later with Ryuzaki, who was cleaned up, bandaged and changed. Gaara thanked Kat weakly and continued to stare at the wall. Ryuzaki walked over to his father.

"Dad…is mom going to die?" he asked sadly.

Gaara looked at his son and Kankuro scratched his head.

"Ryuzaki, your father really isn't—" he was cut off by Gaara.

"—no…she is not dying…" Gaara said his voice stone cold.

Ryuzaki nodded slowly and sat next to his father.

"The ninja from Konoha are coming?" he asked.

Gaara nodded slowly. Ryuzaki stared at the wall. His eyes were blank and he didn't speak again. Kankuro walked over to Kat and sat down by her.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

Kat didn't look at him but instead looked down.

"Someone I love is hurt badly and could possibly…" her voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes.

Kankuro hugged her tightly as Temari walked in with Shikamaru and the twins. The two kids ran over to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, can we sit with you?" Hisa asked sweetly.

Ryuzaki nodded calmly and the twins sat with him keeping him company. The whole family sat down in the waiting room.

**Some Hours Later… **

Sakura came running in with Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade. They all looked worried and ran to the waiting room. Gaara stood quickly seeing that the help had arrived.

"Where is her room?!" the two medical ninja asked simultaneously.

Gaara showed them the room and they took off getting prepped while running. Gaara wanted to follow them but a hand on his shoulder made him turn around. He came face to face with Kakashi.

"She'll make it," he said confidently.

Gaara nodded weakly. They sat down in the waiting room again and Kakashi went over to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki loved seeing Kakashi but this time he sat silently staring at the wall. Gaara was fidgeting and thousands of questions ran through his head. _What the hell happened out there?_

He stared at Ryuzaki. _What did his son see? Was it an assassination attempt?_ Gaara grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Kankuro saw his brother's pained expression and patted his back softly. Gaara was dying slowly inside but he kept his composure.

**Later That Night… **

Sakura walked out of the emergency room pulling off her garments and tried to take a deep breath before she entered the waiting room. She tried to put on her best doctor face before the large group. Gaara was ahead of them all standing and waiting.

Sakura looked at the kids. She called a nurse over and the nurse took all the kids to the cafeteria for free snacks. Sakura turned her attention back to the group.

"How bad is it that you had to send the kids out of here to tell us?" Kakashi asked softly.

Sakura closed her eyes as they betrayed her and tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away quickly and turned around trying to compose herself. Gaara whirled her around holding her shoulders shakily.

"How bad is it?" he demanded unsteadily.

Sakura sniffed.

"I'm so sorry Gaara…there was nothing else we could do…" she choked out.

When the words hit him he let go of her shoulders and backed away like she was contagious. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly. Kakashi stood still taking in each and every word she had said.

His face held so much emotion but at the same time his expression never changed. Naruto backed away and sat down burying his face in his hands shaking. Kankuro held onto Kat as her knees buckled and Temari buried her head in her husband's shoulder. Shikamaru closed his eyes feeling the hot liquid stream down his cheeks. Gaara stared at Sakura in shock for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"I-I don't understand…what?" he said shaking his head.

Sakura shook slightly letting the tears fall her for friend.

"We lost h-her Gaara…she's g-gone…" she said as more tears streamed down her cheeks and she held her hands up in front of her.

Gaara heard the words and processed them in his head slowly.

"She was talking…she was talking to me no more then a few hours ago. H-How could she be…" his voice trailed off as the impact of her words hit him.

"No…go back in there and try again…" he said trying to compose himself.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Gaara, there's nothing more we—" he cut her off.

"—Tsunade is the best medical ninja of all the villages! How could she not heal her?! She was talking to me no more then a few hours ago! How are you telling me she's gone?!" he yelled obviously not caring what emotions showed on his face.

It was basically just the family anyway. Sakura stood there completely lost, having no idea what to say.

"I-I…" her voice trailed off as she failed to find words.

"Go back in there and do something!" he yelled and Sakura whirled on her heels and headed back in crying as Tsunade came out.

Her eyes were tired and her fingers were wrinkled because her aging technique was fading. Her face was still young though. She walked up to Gaara. Her cheeks were red and puffy.

"Gaara…please don't be angry with Sakura. We did everything we could. The wounds, the blood loss, that and the infection running through the woods, her body just couldn't handle it all…" she said softly trying to hold back her emotions.

Gaara felt the pain in his chest intensify.

"She—we—what am I supposed to tell our son?" he asked genuinely curious as to what the hell he was supposed to do.

Tsunade closed her eyes.

"He's young Gaara. It will be hard for the both of you but you have all of us. We'll help you in any way we can…" she said trying to make him feel any kind of relief.

Gaara stared at her. He hadn't realized the tears that had slowly trickled down his face as he spoke.

"There is nothing you can do?" he asked helplessly.

Tsunade slowly shook her head.

"We've tried everything Gaara—" she said but he cut her off.

"—no you couldn't have possibly tried everything because if you did she would be breathing right now and waiting to see her family!" he roared putting his face in his hands shaking.

Tsunade flinched slightly at his tone. It held so much pain and anger and rage. She didn't know if it was all for Saya or for her not being able to save her.

"Gaara—" she started but he stopped her.

"—don't. Don't say anything…just…don't…" he said not even thinking properly.

Temari reached out for her brother but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me…" he said not looking at her.

Temari cried harder feeling her brother's pain. Gaara stared at the floor for what felt like an eternity before looking up to meet the tear stained faces of her friends and family.

"I—I can't be here…" he said quickly and headed towards the door.

He was about to grab the knob when he heard a small voice behind him that stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw Ryuzaki standing there a few feet away.

"Dad, mom wanted to give you something," he said sticking his hand in his pocket.

Gaara waited as his son pulled out a piece of paper.

"The Mizukage gave this to her and said to get it out to all the Kages because he was going to die…" he said softly.

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked down at the piece of paper carefully. His eyes grew wide and his son's voice broke him out of his daze.

"Father, is mom awake yet?" he asked sincerely.

Gaara felt pain explode in his chest and he looked down at his son.

"No…Ryuzaki…she's going to be sleeping for awhile…" he said not really ready to tell his son the truth.

Ryuzaki furrowed his eyebrows.

"She'll wake up soon?" he asked slowly.

Gaara felt a knot in his throat.

"H-Hai…she's just resting now…" he choked out.

Ryuzaki nodded and gave a faint smile.

"Good because I was really scared something bad would happen to her. I'm glad she's sleeping," he said smiling for the first time in a while.

Gaara winced and turned around not being able to look his son in the face anymore. He leaned his head against the cool cobble stone wall of the hospital. Ryuzaki looked worried.

"Father, are _you_ alright?" he asked concerned.

Temari walked up behind him.

"Your father is going to be fine; he's just tired right now. Come on its way past your bedtime. Let's get you back to the tower," she said scooping him up and everyone walked out leaving just Gaara, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kankuro in the room.

Kankuro walked up to Gaara slowly, careful not to touch him.

"Gaara, what did Ryuzaki give you?" he asked gently.

Gaara handed the piece of paper to Kankuro uncaringly. Kankuro scanned the piece of paper and his eyes widened.

"This paper says that the Waterfall Village is going to war with us and our allies against the Mizukage's wishes! They overruled him? Who can overrule the Mizukage?" he yelled panicking.

Gaara still rested on the wall.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" he said weakly.

Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Gaara, we're not prepared for war!" he shouted and Gaara turned to him.

"Well I wasn't prepared for a lot of things that happened today but they still happened didn't they?!" he roared back silencing his brother.

"There won't be any war…" he finished calmly heading towards the door.

Kankuro furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" he said confused.

Gaara looked back, his eyes holding rage.

"I'm going to the Waterfall Village tonight…and tomorrow…there won't be a Waterfall Village…and that means no war…" he said heading for the door.

Everyone's eyes snapped open. Tsunade thought now would be a good time to speak.

"Gaara, you can't go there by yourself! You're not in a rational state of mind!" she cried and Kankuro turned to her.

"He won't be going alone. I'm going to," he said and Gaara stared at him.

Kakashi stood up.

"I will be accompanying them as well…" he said his voice void of any emotions.

"I will too…" said a small voice behind her.

Sakura stood ready in her fighting attire.

"And we are going as well…" a voice came from behind Gaara, who turned around coming face to face with his sister and Shikamaru.

"We already have Kat watching the kids…even though she protested…" Temari said quietly.

Gaara looked at the group. It would do.

"Fine…but don't get in my way…" he said firmly and headed out with them following close behind.

Tsunade sighed softly and headed into Saya's room. She sat in a chair and stared at the lifeless body of her apprentice. While she was trying to heal Saya she didn't feel the presence of the Phoenix within her. This meant Ren could be anywhere in anyone. Things really needed to start looking up.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki was in his room looking out the window.

"So mother, how can I help you wake up?" he asked no one in particular.

"_**Just follow my instructions and I'll wake up in no time…" **_said a very familiar voice.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is up!!! Didn't want you guys waiting for long! ^_~ Hope you love it! Please let me know and Review!**

**The Next Day… **

The Waterfall Village was destroyed. Gaara stood holding one of the survivors, who was more then willing to speak.

"I-It wasn't our fault! Mizukage-sama didn't know of the experiments his general was t-testing on his soldiers. T-The Mizukage opposed the experiments so the g-general went behind his back! T-The experiment was meant to make the soldiers stronger…elite if-f-f anything…during battle so the Waterfall Village c-could go to war and win…knowing the soldiers wouldn't die! B-But something went horribly wrong! T-The experiment turned the soldiers into…demons…monsters…that ate people…I don't know b-but they were c-causing havoc in the village and the Mizukage didn't want it getting out to the other K-Kages! S-So he contained it here in Waterfall Village and tried to figure out how to kill them…but he didn't figure it out in time…" the guy finished shaking.

Gaara processed the information quickly.

"So why did they chase my family all the way back to Suna if they were contained?" he asked in a deadly tone.

The guy shook.

"Your f-family was not from the village…the s-soldiers were originally designed to t-take out t-threats…your f-family was p-probably just in the wrong p-place at the wrong t-time…" he finished as sweat poured down his face.

Gaara closed his eyes tightly. The man squirmed a little.

"I-I had nothing to do with any of it…I was against t-the experiments to b-begin with…p-please…d-don't k-kill me…" he stuttered uncontrollably.

Gaara opened his eyes to look at the pathetic man. Then he looked around at the carnage that he brought to the village. Bodies littered the streets and all of the "Elite" soldiers were decapitated, their heads buried beneath the ground and their bodies burned. Some innocent people had died as well but not by his hand. He dropped the man to the floor.

"Get out of my sight…" Gaara seethed and the man ran.

Gaara turned around. The last of the soldiers were being thrown on the burning mats. The Waterfall Village no longer had an army. Frankly, he didn't care what happened to them and he headed for there gates to leave. The others followed behind quietly.

Sakura was glad Naruto didn't come. He would have never agreed to all this killing and Gaara would have probably silenced him permanently. Kakashi hadn't spoke since back at the hospital. He did his work calmly but with a blank expression. No one dared talk to him.

Meanwhile, back in Suna, Kat was frantically searching for Ryuzaki, who wasn't in his room any longer. The twins were helping look but they already knew where he went and were covering for him.

"Maybe he's in the playground…" Haru suggested.

Kat nodded panicking.

"Okay let's go check the playground!" she yelled running as the twins snickered behind her.

At the hospital, Ryuzaki waited for some nurses to pass by him before he quickly and quietly snuck to the other side of the room. He ran passed the front desk unnoticed. He read the signs and gave a confused look.

"_**Follow the one that says morgue…" **_Ren said quickly.

Ryuzaki shrugged and ran to the morgue hastily. He walked in and his eyes widened.

"Mom why are we here? This is where they keep the dead people…" he murmured quietly.

"_**Don't worry…just climb up there and don't be frightened by what you see…they just…misplaced me,"**_ Ren said quietly.

Ryuzaki easily climbed the table and pulled back the sheet. He froze.

"Mom, it's you!" he screamed almost falling off the table.

"_**Remember…I'm just sleeping…but you're going to wake me up…" **_the voice said quietly.

Ryuzaki didn't like where this was going but nodded and pulled the sheet back some more.

"So what do I do?" he asked curiously.

Meanwhile, Kat had searched the whole tower and area around it. She finally collapsed onto the floor and groaned. The twins sat down next to her.

"This sucks! Gaara's going to rip me apart! I lost his son! I'm an ass!" she cried into her hands.

Haru nodded.

"Yeah, what a drag…" he mumbled.

Hisa elbowed him in the gut.

"We should tell her. I think he's had enough time to do what has to be done…" she whispered so only Haru heard.

He looked at her wide eyed.

"Don't be so troublesome! We made a promise!" he scolded her lowly.

Hisa rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up before I beat you up!" she whispered back harshly shaking her fist at him.

He rolled his eyes in defeat knowing she was doing what she pleased.

"I have no part in this," he said lying back staring at the sky.

Hisa rolled her eyes and tapped Kat on the shoulder. Kat looked up desperately.

"He's at the hospital. He went to see his mom," she said quickly.

Kat's eyes widened.

"What?!" she bellowed and stood up.

"You two knew?! He can't go there!" she roared and took off with the twins running behind her.

In the hospital Tsunade was about to leave to the Kazekage tower and wait for Gaara to see about funeral preparations. She was about to head out when Kat frantically ran in.

"Tsunade-sama, Ryuzaki is here somewhere!" she yelled and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki is here?! In this hospital?!" she yelled and Kat nodded panicking.

Tsunade became frantic.

"Oh no…you are so screwed! I know nothing of this!" she yelled trying to run away.

Kat grabbed her.

"No, help me look damn it! He's looking for Saya!"

Tsunade grabbed her head.

"The morgue?!" she shouted and the twins flinched.

"What is she doing in the morgue?!" the twins asked at the same time.

Kat waved her hands at them and they shut up figuring it out themselves. Hisa began crying and Haru hugged her.

"It's alright nee-chan, Ryuzaki is going to wake her up…" he mumbled but Kat and Tsunade heard him.

"Excuse me?! Care to repeat that?!" Tsunade yelled.

Hisa sniffed and Haru spoke.

"Ryuzaki said his mom was going to tell him how to wake her up," he said innocently.

Kat thought about it and both women's eyes widened at the same time. Tsunade whirled around.

"That's where Ren is?!" she cried running to see where the morgue was, not being familiar with the Suna hospital.

Kat followed. Just as they were about to scream out where the morgue was to someone Gaara and the others walked in. They didn't look happy. Gaara saw Kat and his eyes darkened.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be at the tower watching the…" his voice trailed off as he saw his niece and nephew, both looking like they were crying.

His eyes widened as he realized one child was missing…his child.

"Where is Ryuzaki?" he asked his heart beginning to race.

"In the morgue…" Kat said lowly.

Gaara backed up into the others stunned and stumbling. The others practically held him up as his legs no longer could and he felt his heart almost stop.

"W—What?!" he asked confused that he was only gone for no more then a day and now his son was in the morgue.

Tsunade hit Kat on the head realizing how it sounded and quickly answered while Kat sweat dropped.

"No Gaara he's fine!" she said quickly easing some pain in the poor Kazekage's heart.

His heart had taken a beating and wasn't up for anymore. He stood on his own still a little shaken and then realized what she had said.

"Why is he in the morgue?!" he shouted at them and Kat scratched her head.

"He was in his room and then he wasn't! I looked everywhere but…" she glared at the twins and they looked fearful she was going to give them away.

"…but I never thought of the hospital…" she saved their little asses.

Gaara glared at her but Kankuro got to her first moving her away as he felt his brother's anger rise. Gaara was pissed. He didn't want to tell Ryuzaki the truth yet. Ryuzaki wasn't ready to hear it and Gaara wasn't ready to admit it just yet. He began to walk to the part of the hospital that held the morgue followed by everyone else. Meanwhile, Ryuzaki was listening to his directions.

"_**Okay, now see that? Prick your finger with it and then prick my finger and let them touch…I'll do the rest…"**_ she said softly.

Ryuzaki nodded and grabbed the sharp scalpel pricking himself carefully and then pricked his mother's finger quickly. He touched their fingers together. A light appeared and a bird screamed. The group had just made it to the sign saying morgue and as Gaara was about to head down the corridor a bright light appeared out of nowhere blinding them all. Before anyone had a chance to wonder what the hell was going on the side of the building holding the morgue exploded with flaming chakra.

Rubble flew everywhere and the group was thrown back each separating from the other. Gaara pushed some debris off of him and coughed some trying to get his breathing normal. He looked around and realized he was outside in the rather cool air for a desert afternoon. He pushed some more debris off of him and stood dusting himself off.

He had a few scratches but he was alright. He searched the wreckage and spotted Kankuro pulling some debris off Kat and Sakura picking up debris off Shikamaru as Temari held her children tightly.

Tsunade and Kakashi were looking each other over for injuries. Gaara kept scanning when he heard a small cough. He pulled some wreckage to the side and his heart skipped a beat. Ryuzaki was under some rubble but he was okay.

Gaara picked him up out of the rubble and held him tightly while looking him over. He had some scratches but was fine.

"Ryuzaki what were you…" his voice trailed off as the boy burst into tears.

"I-I tried to wake up mom…" he cried and Gaara's eyes saddened.

"Ryuzaki…" he said but the boy wasn't finished.

"And all she did was disappear! She lied to me! She said she'd come back but she lied!" he cried into his father's shoulder.

He held his son tightly and tried to calm him down.

"Ryuzaki…it's going to be alright…" he said unconvincingly.

Kakashi pressed his earpiece to his ear.

"Gai…we're going to be a little late coming back to Konoha…think you can handle things there?" he asked seeing that the Kazekage would need their help more then ever now.

Gai didn't answer but instead Lee answered.

"Kakashi-senpai, Gai-sensei is not here right now but take your time. Konoha is fine, but I really wish you would have taken us on your secret mission. What are you all doing in Suna?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi paused.

"We were visiting the Kazekage's family to go over some boring paperwork, nothing interesting," Kakashi lied.

It was Lee's turn to pause.

"Wouldn't you need Sai-chan there too?" he asked confused.

Kakashi's eyes widened. No one in Konoha knew of what happened here except those on the mission.

"What do you mean Lee?" he asked unsure of what Lee meant.

Lee paused again.

"Well, because she's here in Konoha now. I just saw her. She looked a little lost but…she's here wandering around," he said confused.

All heads shot up and eyes were wide.

"Lee…Saya is there in Konoha?" he asked trying to remain calm.

Lee nodded but realized they couldn't see him.

"Oh, hai, she is here I see her right now. She looks a little lost…Sai-chan over here!" he shouted.

"Finish your papers Kakashi-sensei and then come back here. We'll be waiting!" he said and then shut the ear piece off.

The group stared at Gaara, whose eyes were wide with shock. He looked to his siblings.

"Stay here with the children. The Konoha ninja and I will go to Konoha and see what's going on…" he mumbled.

Everyone nodded and he took off for the gates with the Konoha ninja. Ryuzaki looked at his father fading in the distance and smirked.

"I told you I could do it…" he said softly but the voice in his head didn't answer back.

**Hours Later In Konoha… **

The group arrived in Konoha and Gaara stopped at the gates. The group looked back to him.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"What if Lee's wrong? What if it's not her?" he asked sadly.

Kakashi went up to him. It was the first time he showed emotion on his face.

"If it is not her, then we'll try something else."

Gaara stared at Kakashi. He knew he meant it. They walked through Konoha and found Lee walking around smiling. They ran up to him.

"Lee-kun where is Sai-chan?!" Sakura asked frantically.

Lee looked worried.

"She is at the Ramen shop. I'm heading there now…why?" he said walking past them.

They followed him quickly to the shop and their eyes widened. Gaara moved a little ahead of them staring at the woman sitting at the ramen shop sipping her tea. His feet slowly moved towards the shop followed slowly by the others. He stepped beside her and at first she looked at him from the corner of her eyes nervously. Finally she turned her full attention to him.

"Uh, can I help you?" she asked staring at him right in the eyes.

His eyes flickered with pain.

"Saya…" he said in a whisper.

Her eyes widened in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" she asked quietly.

Gaara closed his eyes slowly. She didn't remember him. He remembered the conversation Saya had once told him that Ren told her it was a side effect of rebirth. Sometimes you forgot. And you always returned to your place of origin, hence, how she was magically in Konoha. When he opened his eyes they were void of emotion and his face became stoic. She continued to regard him softly. He smiled slightly back at her and cleared his throat.

"Ryohei Saya…Suna has heard much about you…and I just wanted to meet you in person…" he said almost choking on his words.

Saya smiled.

"Well I hope you like what you see," she said smiling politely and sipping her tea slowly.

Gaara nodded and turned around on his heels walking back to the group.

"S-She doesn't remember me…" he said softly.

"You try…" he said to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and walked up to her quickly. Saya almost spit out her tea.

"Kakashi-sensei you came back!" she said hugging him tightly.

Kakashi jolted when she touched him and he hugged her back tightly.

"Sai-chan…we've all missed you so much…" he said slowly.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"We?" she asked softly.

He pointed to the group and she looked confused.

"Kakashi-sensei I don't know those people…" she said smiling at her sensei.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You don't know them?" he asked and she shook her head.

The group just stood there.

"Well let me introduce you," he said calmly introducing her to them.

When he got to Gaara the two stared at each other.

"I didn't know you were the Kazekage of Suna. You did look familiar though," she said slowly.

Gaara nodded shakily and turned around not being able to look at her anymore.

"If it's okay with you Tsunade-sama, I have to get to my son. He'll be expecting me. Goodbye Ryohei Saya…" he said his voice cracking as he started walking away.

Saya frowned slightly.

"Not goodbye, see you later…" she said and her eyes widened as memories hit her.

Gaara stopped, taking in a deep breath. Naruto cheered.

"She's remembering!" he shouted making Saya look at him confused, trying to make sense of the memories.

Sakura growled as Naruto ruined the moment and screamed at him, pulling her fist back and throwing it at him hard. Naruto, for the first time in his life, ducked and the fist slammed into Saya's face sending her flying back across the street. Gaara's sand flew up to catch her and placed her softly on the ground.

He hurried over to her lifting her to her feet. She let her head groggily swing off to the side and lifted it slowly making eye contact with him. He felt a sudden jolt of energy run through his body as their eyes connected. She rubbed her cheek.

"Gaara?" she asked and the recognition in her eyes sealed the deal.

Gaara shook softly and stared at her.

"It's me…" he said, hope rising in his chest.

Saya's eyes watered and she threw her arms around his neck. He held her just as tight and closed his eyes. Tsunade wiped tears away from her eyes and Kakashi let his hand roam through his hair in relief. When they pulled away he stared at her as tears fell from his eyes. She wiped them away slowly letting her fingers trace over his face. Gaara smiled slightly.

"You really have to stop making me experience these kinds of emotions. It's not good for my reputation…" he said softly.

She chuckled and hugged him tighter neither wanting to let go of the other. They pulled away hearing someone clear their throat. The group stood there waiting for their share in the happiness. Gaara didn't want to let her go but knew they needed to be with her some too. She went to walk to them but his grip on her waist tightened slightly. She looked back at him smiling.

"It's okay now. I'll come right back to you…" she murmured in his ear and kissed his cheek gently.

He let go of her waist reluctantly and watched her go and hug the others…who almost tackled her. She finally got out of their huddle and looked at Kakashi.

"Did you miss me father?" she asked smiling wide.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you Saya," he said hugging her tightly.

She let some tears fall.

"I missed you too," she murmured.

When they pulled away Tsunade and Sakura and Lee and Naruto looked a mess. They had tears spilling down their cheeks and were trying to wipe them away. Lee didn't even know what was going on. Saya chuckled and returned back to Gaara who let his arms surround her protectively around the waist.

"Let's go home…I miss everybody…I miss our son…" she said tiredly, leaning her head against his chest.

He smiled softly and nodded. The truth was he wanted her home as soon as possible. He wanted her back in their home, back in their bed lying next to him, back taking care of their son. Now she would be and that made him smile more.

They said their goodbyes as they departed from Konoha. The siblings would surly be worried about them. As they traveled to Suna Gaara couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He watched as she moved through the trees. She seemed fine but he was still cautious.

**I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter is up!!! ^_^ Hope you love it! Please let me know and Review as always!**

**In Suna… **

The two walked through the gates of Suna quietly. The streets were calm and only a few people were outside. It was rather cool outside. Saya looked up at the tower and smiled. She couldn't wait to see her family. They both went to the main office of the tower where everyone was. Gaara went in first and everyone looked up at him. He smiled faintly and Saya walked in. Everyone's eyes widened. Ryuzaki grinned and ran over to his mother, who scooped him up and into her arms, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and sighed happily.

"I told them you would come back!"

She grinned happily.

"I love you Ryuzaki," she said into his ear.

The little boy smiled.

"I love you too!" he yelled hugging her again.

She put him down softly and hugged the twins. She had barely put them down when Temari tackled her.

"I love you so much! Don't you ever do that crap again! I will personally beat the hell out of you!" she laughed through her tears.

Saya smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I love you too and I'll try to work on not dying anymore," she said making the two girls giggle.

Next Kankuro pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey try not to die anymore. I am too used to your cooking. It would be just wrong to make me suffer Temari's cooking again!" he said.

They all laughed and Temari smiled making Kankuro chuckle nervously. He was getting it later. Kat hugged Saya tightly.

"It was hell here without you!" she said smiling.

Saya returned the hug tightly. They all hung out for awhile before going to their separate rooms. Saya kissed Ryuzaki on the forehead and tucked him in. He smiled.

"Have a goodnight mom…" he whispered sleepily.

Saya smiled big.

"Goodnight love…sweet dreams…" she whispered rubbing his head and backing away.

Gaara stepped up to his son ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead softly.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki…sleep well…" he said gently before turning around and shutting off the light and closing the door.

Gaara and Saya went into their room and Saya threw herself on the bed. She was so happy to be home. She let her eyes close softly taking in the gentle breeze of the night through the open window. Gaara let his gourd fall to the floor and lay on the bed next to her. She turned over to him and kissed his lips quickly. He was startled at her sudden act and opened his eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him and he smiled slightly. She leaned down, slower this time, giving him time, and pressed her lips gently against his.

He was ready this time and returned the kiss, letting his hands take hold of her shoulders and holding it for awhile. Saya smiled into his mouth and nuzzled his neck tenderly. He nuzzled her as well and their foreheads touched. They stared at each other for a while and Saya shivered slightly. Gaara raised an eye before pulling her closer to him.

She immediately felt warm and cozy in his grip. She cuddled next to him and rested her head by his neck. He closed his eyes burying his face in her hair taking in her scent. A cold breeze came through the window and this time they both shivered. They got up pulling off the covers and lying beneath them. Saya snuggled into her pillow and moved closer to Gaara. He smiled wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into him so now their noses were touching. She giggled softly. He let his lips softly kiss her nose and she giggled again. He trailed them down to her cheek and then to her chin.

She smiled at the small kisses he gave her. When their eyes met again, the pain in his eyes was gone…or at least hidden well. Their feet were entangled and their bodies were pressed close together. Saya closed her eyes slowly. Gaara watched her fall asleep in his arms before he too closed his eyes.

_**Dream…**_

_He was watching her as she cried. He saw himself kneeling next to her and he too had tears trickling down his face. In her arm was a small body. Saya held him tightly to her chest as she cried hysterically. _

"_How could you not save him?!" she roared. _

_Gaara's eyes widened. _

"_Whose body was that?" he thought quietly. _

_The other Gaara wiped his eyes. _

"_What would you have me do?! He ran out in front of me!" the other Gaara cried. _

_Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the body of his son. Saya shuddered. _

"_Don't you dare lie to me!" she roared. _

"_You know he did no such thing! You ordered the assassination because you were afraid that he would rule when you could not!" she screamed. _

_Gaara's eyes grew wide. The other Gaara grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her up, throwing her against the wall. She let out a scream as her body connected with it roughly. Gaara walked towards the two ready to stop it when he realized he wasn't getting any closer to them. He froze when he saw the sand wrap around her leg holding her in place. _

"_Let me go to my son!" she yelled crying. _

_The other Gaara glared at her and smacked her across the face making Gaara cringe and rage. _

"_It needed to be done Saya! Ryuzaki is not cut out to be the Kazekage! It had to be done!" he reasoned. _

_Saya struggled against his sand. _

"_He was our son you son of a bitch! You killed him! You're just like your father!" she roared through her tears. _

_Gaara felt his heart stop. The other Gaara's sand wrapped up her body and began to tighten. Her eyes widened. _

"_What are you doing?!" she yelled and Gaara started to try to get to them again. _

_The other Gaara smirked. _

"_I'm sending you to be with your son…" he said evilly. _

_Saya closed her eyes. _

"_I-I thought you were capable of love…I was wrong…" she murmured. _

_The other Gaara smirked. _

"_Yes...don't you feel so helpless?" he asked, not her, but turned to face the real Gaara. _

_Gaara's eyes widened. The other Gaara closed his hand and Saya screamed. Gaara cried out in shock and pain. _

_**End Dream**__**.**_

Gaara shot up in the bed panting. Sweat trickled down his face, chest, and back. Saya's eyes opened quickly when she felt her husband fly up in bed. She lifted herself up and touched his shoulder lightly causing him to flinch and look at her. His eyes were wide in distress but when he saw her he seemed to realize it was just a horrible dream. His eyes lowered and he let his forehead lean against hers as his hands rose to grab her cheeks softly. He was trembling slightly but seemed to already be calming down just holding her.

"You know…" he swallowed hard.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you or Ryuzaki?" he asked finally looking into her eyes.

Saya frowned.

"I know that Gaara, you don't have to tell me," she murmured softly.

"Please believe me when I say I will never follow in my father's footsteps…" he said his voice cracking.

Saya shook her head.

"You'll never be your father Gaara. He was an evil man and you are not," she said quietly, holding onto his shoulders tighter.

He nodded slowly and rested his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close. Then she did something unexpected. She chuckled. He pulled away looking at her confused. She looked at him.

"We've been through a lot these past few years haven't we?" she chuckled again.

Gaara looked down reliving the past years.

"Hai…" he said quietly.

Saya smiled.

"We've changed so much. Remember when we were twelve?" she asked giggling.

Gaara thought about it.

"We were in the Chuunin Exams together…" he murmured.

Saya nodded.

"You were such a different person back then," she whispered more to herself then him.

He stared at her.

"I was not myself back then. I was living the life of the Shukaku…" he said still staring at her.

Saya nodded.

"And when we were fifteen?" she said sadly.

Gaara nodded slowly remembering when they all came to rescue him.

"We didn't get to you in time…" she said painfully.

"That was one of the worst days of my life Gaara…just to see you lying there…gone…" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

He raised his hand gently wiping away some tears from her eyes. She chuckled.

"I hate when you're in pain, but to see you dead…I never want to see that again…I saw it twice…never again."

Gaara smiled slightly. They had changed.

"You changed so much Gaara," she murmured softly.

He looked at her.

"You went from someone that was forced to harbor a malicious monster that made you do terrible things, to a Kazekage, a leader of the people who gained control over the monster and tried to turn your life around, only to have it taken from you. Then to come back and be a best friend, a husband, a father, a brother, a leader. You worked so hard to get where you are and I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

He stared at her wide eyed for a while.

"To think that you could possibly turn out anything like your father and hurt me or Ryuzaki is absurd. I know you Gaara, believe it or not, you are the world to both me and our son and I know you'd never leave us behind," she whispered.

Gaara couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling. They never spoke like this. They usually never had the time.

"Are you alright? You're looking a little dazed," she said slightly concerned.

He shook it off.

"I'm fine…it's just…do you like the person I've become?" he asked almost inaudibly.

Saya became serious.

"Actually…no…" she said softly.

Gaara stared at her, pain flickering in his eyes and then leaving as quickly as it came. Saya grabbed his shoulder tightly and smiled up at him.

"I _love_ the person you've become…" she said loud enough for him to hear it clearly.

His head snapped up and his wide eyes met her soft ones.

"What?" he asked softly.

She smiled grinning at him in the dark. He let a small smile cross his lips.

"What did you ever see in someone like me?" he whispered.

Saya smiled happily.

"I saw…hope…" she murmured hugging him delicately and laying her head on his shoulder.

His eyes remained wide.

"I truly believed you were capable of more then everyone said…that you were more then just a weapon…I saw you for _who_ you were not for _what_ you would be used for. You captured my heart and you didn't even have to try. Not very becoming of a shinobi huh?" she said slightly embarrassed.

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"You saw me for who I was. You found me. No one has ever tried that hard to connect with me…" he said quietly.

Saya smiled.

"I told you…I saw hope for you…you just needed a chance…to be loved."

She smiled up at his expression. Her smile faded slowly.

"I'm not taking all the credit though…you saved me too…" she murmured seeming to go deep in thought.

Gaara stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"I had friends but I was alone. I never really had the life I had dreamt of but I wasn't picky and was happy with what I got. But you…you were the one thing I knew I wanted and would have to work my butt off for especially when you became Kazekage…" she sighed exaggerating.

"I mean, did you make it your personal mission to make it difficult for me?" she laughed and he smiled.

"All those women chasing after you, the responsibility of being the Kazekage's wife is not easy but I'm glad I'm here and not someone else," she murmured blushing faintly.

Gaara smirked.

"You make it seem like it was a contest," he said.

Saya nodded.

"It was…not for you but for us poor women, each one trying to look better then the other. It was painful…" she laughed.

Gaara looked down. Saya smiled.

"Do you ever wish that you could go back and change the past?" she asked drifting into her own little world.

His answer brought her out of it abruptly.

"I used to want to start over…but now…I don't think I would change anything…" he murmured.

Saya eyed him wide eyed and curious.

"You would not change anything? Why not?" she asked shocked by his answer.

He smiled faintly.

"I have a feeling that if I changed my past I wouldn't have met you and I think you were worth it. I've suffered a lot in my years, but you seem to make the bad things disappear…" he said more thinking to himself then meaning to say it out loud.

When he realized he did it was his turn to blush faintly.

"You see what you do to me?" he asked looking away blushing.

She giggled and threw her arms around him.

"It's just me silly, you can show some feeling when you're with me!" she laughed.

He smiled letting his arms wrap around her waist tightly and pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for a while. She kissed his neck softly and soon there was a soft knock at the door. Saya furrowed her eyebrows and the door opened slowly. Ryuzaki poked his head in and walked to their bed sleepily.

"I had a bad dream…" he said quietly looking at his parents.

Gaara sighed and Saya chuckled, scooping up the small boy and putting him in bed with them. He crawled to his usual spot right in the middle of them and snuggled into a ball. Saya kissed Gaara gently and they both joined their son lying down. Ryuzaki cuddled between them both as they surrounded him. The three fell asleep almost immediately.

**Later That Night…**

A small knock at the door woke Gaara from his peaceful slumber and he opened his eyes to see his son snuggled up against Saya. She had her arms wrapped around him protectively. He smiled to himself and another knock on the door made him lift himself up and rub his eyes. He looked outside to see it was still dark out.

"Come in…" he said tiredly and two heads poked in smiling devilishly.

He smiled slightly seeing his niece and nephew. They ran in and jumped on the bed climbing under the covers with the family.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked softly seeing the kids lay down and close their eyes.

Hisa spoke first.

"Can we sleep in here? It's not morning just yet and we can't sleep…" she whispered.

Gaara frowned faintly.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked innocently.

Haru spoke next.

"Mother and Father are wrestling in bed and they're really very loud. We thought they were fighting but then they kissed a couple of times before going back to wrestling…" he mumbled grumpily.

Hisa folded her arms.

"Yeah more like ate each others faces off…" she groaned tiredly.

They both looked to their uncle with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Uncle Gaara can we stay here for the rest of the night?" they asked in unison.

Gaara groaned seeing not much space left in the bed but nodded in defeat. The two kids cheered quietly and lay down almost instantly asleep. Gaara made a mental note to have a talk about Temari's and Shikamaru's "wrestling" matches. He lay down and Hisa immediately curled up next to him. He smiled softly feeling his eyes get heavy and looked over the bed once more seeing his wife, son, and niece and nephew all asleep in the bed. His eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is up!!! ^_^ Hope you love it! Please let me know and Review as always! Pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. ^_~ Hope you guys all had a Merry Christmas!!! Here's to a Happy New Year!!!**

**The Next Day… **

Saya woke up noticing an abundance of people in the bed. Her eyes furrowed and she opened her eyes fully to see her niece and nephew were with them. Gaara was sitting up in bed reading over some documents and turned to see her awake.

"Good morning Sai-chan," he said quietly.

Saya nodded and looked at the kids sleeping happily.

"Uh…Gaara…what are the twins doing here?" she asked confused.

Gaara looked at the twins and then back at his documents.

"It seems their parents were keeping them up with…their night activities…" he said cautiously.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, do they know what Temari and Shikamaru were really doing?!" she asked really not in the mood to have the medical sex talk with her niece and nephew.

Gaara shook his head.

"Apparently they thought they were wrestling…" he said calmly.

Saya snorted and covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her giggles. The way he said it was just so funny. He glared at her.

"I don't see anything funny…" he mumbled and she realized it was his sister and he probably did not want to know anything about her sex life.

She tried to put on a serious face.

"Well what are you going to do?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.

Gaara continued to stare at his documents.

"I don't know…I was hoping that maybe you—" he was cut off by Saya.

"—oh no, don't even ask! She is _your_ sister!" she groaned knowing he was going to get her to do it anyway.

Gaara looked at her then.

"I have meetings all day today. Besides, you're qualified for this kind of talk. I'll make it awkward…" he grumbled and continued reading.

Saya groaned and lay back down on her pillow. She sighed softly.

"Fine…I'll do it…" she groaned and Gaara smirked in victory.

Then as his eyes skimmed over a paragraph from his documents he frowned. Saya looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Gaara?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her, the frown staying on his face.

"The Waterfall Village is appointing a new Mizukage. They will announce the Kage in a few days…" he said quietly.

Saya nodded and then thought of something. She waited and then spoke up.

"Hey I was wondering if I could go to Konoha for a few days," she asked changing the subject.

Gaara looked at her quickly.

"That's fine I guess but why?" he asked curiously.

She smiled.

"I miss some of my old friends…" she said grinning.

He nodded.

"Alright…when are you planning to leave?" he asked quietly.

She thought about it.

"Well, I have vacation from the hospital in a few days so probably then if that's alright with you," she looked up at him.

He seemed to be taken back by how early it was but he nodded none the less.

"Alright, a few days from now…" he said finalizing it.

Saya grinned at him and he offered her a small smile. There was a small knock at the door and Gaara looked at the door.

"Come in…" he said loudly.

Kankuro poked his head in sleepily. He walked in smiling tiredly and greeted them with a nod. He sat on their bed and sighed seeing the kids sleeping.

"At least they got some sleep last night. What the hell were Temari and Shikamaru on last night man?!" he whispered shocked.

"I mean I know me and Kat are loud but holy shit! You guys didn't hear that last night?!" he cried.

Saya shook her head slowly.

"We didn't hear any of it," she murmured.

Kankuro sighed loudly.

"I'm taking a room back here then!"

Saya sighed as her pager went off. The kids stirred slightly and she looked at her pager and chuckled.

"I have to go. My trainees are waiting for me at the training grounds. Not only do I have to train them in the art of medicine but also to defend themselves in case of emergencies," she chuckled again.

"What's so funny about that?" Kankuro asked curiously.

Saya looked at him.

"When I first met these kids they knew nothing about medicine or the way of the ninja and now they almost surpassed Sakura in medical jutsu. I'm going to set them a goal of surpassing someone in the way of the ninja today. Probably beat their asses some, get them angry, worked for me when I was younger."

She walked to the bathroom to change. Gaara looked at her list of students.

"Can I add one more student to this list? I assure you she is extremely qualified. I want her to take the exam for ANBU but I haven't been training her as much as I'd like because of the workload I have right now," he called through the bathroom door.

Saya opened the door dressed in black sweatpants and a red tank top. Her hair was out and down to her shoulders. She decided to keep it short.

"That's fine…ANBU? She must be rather good, who is she?" Saya asked curiously.

Gaara put down the pile of documents.

"You know her well…Matsuri," he replied softly.

Saya smiled wide.

"Wow, of course I'll take her on! She's almost at ANBU level now?! She's a fast learner!" Saya said quiet amazed.

Gaara smirked.

"She's an extremely fast learner and well disciplined. If she gives you any trouble just tell me," he murmured getting up and putting on his Kazekage robes.

Kankuro got up as well.

"Gaara, the committee wants to do a full analysis of the village," he said quickly.

Gaara sighed quietly. He hated doing analysis. It meant he had to walk around the village with the whole committee and observe his village and pretty much tell people what has to change and what can stay. It bugged him but he had to do it. He nodded and they headed downstairs where everyone else was. Saya grabbed a piece of toast and munched into it. She grabbed some orange juice and downed it quickly.

"I'm late as it is…enjoying breakfast is not an option!" she said when she saw her family staring at her.

She put the cup down and smiled.

"Temari, we'll talk later okay?" she asked.

Temari nodded sleepily. Kankuro and Kat glared at her.

"Yeah, about your obsession with sexing up your husband…" he mumbled so only Gaara could hear him.

Gaara choked on a piece of toast and started coughing which caused everyone's attention to turn to the brothers. Kankuro smiled sheepishly and smacked his younger brother's back hard. Gaara almost fell over and got a hold of himself, while taking a small sip of tea. Temari furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay Gaara? What did you say Kankuro?" she asked curiously.

Kankuro grinned.

"Oh nothing…just small brotherly talk…Gaara tried to talk with his mouth full is all…bad Gaara you should know better!" he mocked and Gaara, who was red in the face, glared at his older brother.

Kat giggled and covered her face. Saya chuckled and ran out to meet her group of shinobi students.

When she got to the training grounds her group met her with angry faces. She grinned guiltily and shrugged. One of her students Akin stepped forward.

"You're late again Sai-senpai!" he yelled.

Saya grinned.

"Well, you see, I was helping this old lady cross the street and—" the students cut her off.

"—liar!" they yelled at the same time.

She shrugged knowing they knew her too well. _What could one expect? She was raised by Kakashi. _Matsuri stepped up and waved to her. Saya nodded.

"We have a new shinobi with us. Matsuri will be training with you from now on. Work as a team and you might scratch my headband," she mumbled smirking.

They all charged.

Meanwhile, Gaara walked down the streets with his committee observing the people of his village. He really wasn't looking at them but thinking more of why Saya suddenly wanted to go to Konoha. He knew she missed her friends but why so suddenly? He was abruptly ripped from his thoughts when there was a loud explosion from the training grounds.

Kankuro with Kat and Temari with Shikamaru were just coming out of the tower when they heard it and turned, taking off to the training grounds. Gaara followed quickly with his committee not far behind him. When he reached the training grounds he met up with his siblings.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Kankuro panted.

"Saya said those kids didn't know shit about jutsu! What the hell does she call that?!" he yelled pointing and Gaara looked, his eyes widening.

Saya ducked as another chakra filled fist came at her and slammed into a nearby wall instantly smashing it. Saya jumped back as Matsuri charged her dead on whirling around a chain with spikes. She swung it at Saya with the intent to rip her head off. Saya smirked and took out two kunai, throwing them and knocking the chain back, throwing Matsuri off balance. She jumped to the left and Akin threw his fist at her. She wasn't expecting him to recover from her previous ass whooping and just moved so his fist scraped against her side. She flew off balance knowing that it was going to leave a painful bruise later on. She shrugged it off.

She hadn't got hit yet and wasn't planning too. She ran towards one of her students flipping over her and doing a jutsu. The female shinobi grabbed her head and cried out in pain. Matsuri ran over to her quickly and got her out of the way. The female shinobi was practically seizing.

"What did you do to her?!" Matsuri called out to Saya, never before seeing this type of jutsu.

Saya smirked.

"It's a memory reversal jutsu. I took all of her good memories and reversed them…so now they're bad," she said simply and calmly as if they were engaging in everyday conversation.

Matsuri's eyes widened.

"How could you do that to her?!"

Saya sighed knowing that Matsuri was going to be another Naruto.

"She wasn't moving to help her teammates. She was being useless, so now she is useless. One teammate down, two more to go," she smirked.

Matsuri raged letting her emotions take over completely. She drew out a kunai and ran at top speed towards Saya. Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, saw the bad outcome of this act.

"Someone's getting hurt…" he mumbled.

She swung at Saya who didn't make a move to get out of the way. Saya's hand shot out grabbing Matsuri's arm and turning her around pulling out a kunai of her own and putting it to her neck.

"You should never charge in anger. Didn't your sensei teach you that?" she mocked as Matsuri struggled.

"If you want to even scratch me, you're going to have to calm way down…" she whispered in Matsuri's ear and threw her away kicking her in the stomach, sending her into the wall.

Gaara flinched seeing his student fly into a wall. Matsuri was strong but hated when she couldn't protect her teammates. That was her weakness and Saya was playing on it hard. He looked to the girl who was being helped by Akin. He broke the jutsu and the girl gasped awake with tears in her eyes.

Akin glared at his teacher. He closed his eyes and started doing a long jutsu. Gaara watched carefully wondering what he was planning. The girl gasped and tried to stop him from doing the jutsu but Akin just shook her off. Gaara could only assume this was going to end badly. Saya dodged another one of Matsuri's blows.

Then Matsuri stopped fighting and took a deep breath. She focused on controlling her breathing and her chakra. The anger went away and her face held no emotion. Saya's eyes widened. How quickly her whole aura changed. Saya turned around to see Akin doing _that_ jutsu. She groaned knowing she was going to have one hell of a headache before the night was done.

She ran towards him to try to interrupt the jutsu but Akin had finished and it was too late.

"It's too late Sai-senpai! You're too late…" he smirked.

Saya grimaced as she grabbed her head in pain and dropped to her knees shaking. When she opened her eyes she saw her father standing in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"I am your fear…" he said, his face expressionless.

Saya closed her eyes tightly.

"It's not real…that's not real…" she said trying to fight against it.

Gaara's eyes shot open wide when he saw the boy practically shape shifted into Saya's father. The rest of the group stared on stunned. Gaara wanted to stop the training session but the committee stepped in front of him.

"You will let the fighting continue…the kids intrigue us…" one of the elders said.

Gaara growled and his family looked to him.

"Gaara did that kid just change into Saya's father?!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara nodded. It was a fascinating technique but not to be used on someone he cared about. Saya opened her eyes and her father was still standing there.

"What is it Saya? Are you scared of your own father?" he asked smirking to add effect.

Saya shook her head quickly. She didn't see Matsuri attacking from the side. Saya didn't move in time and was sent sprawling across the floor several feet away. Matsuri landed on her feet and attacked again.

One rule her sensei taught her was that when you have the advantage…keep it. She attacked again sending Saya through a wall with a punch to the face. Akin changed back to his normal appearance…or at least what they all thought was his normal appearance. Gaara watched in amazement at these powerful shinobi. Why had he not met with them before? Matsuri fell next to Akin and the other one. She looked to him and nodded. He smirked at her before they both took off after their teacher.

Saya had just gotten up and wiped some blood off of her lip. She stumbled and looked around no longer seeing her father. She shook her head trying to get some sense back into her. As the two shinobi were about to strike Saya's eyes began to swirl and she caught them both by the necks instantly.

"This training is over…" she said throwing them both back onto the floor and her eyes returned to normal.

She collapsed onto the floor exhausted and lay back resting on the dirt floor. Akin grinned sheepishly.

"Are you alright Sai-senpai? I didn't want to use the jutsu but you were getting arrogant…" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Saya nodded slowly.

"Thank you Akin…please don't let me get arrogant…" she said sarcastically.

Akin chuckled and Saya did too. Matsuri sat down beside them both.

"So this is what you do when you all meet? You fight like your life depended on it and insult each other? Just to sit down and laugh about it at the end of the day?" she asked incredulously.

Saya nodded as well as Akin.

"Yep that's about it," Akin said smirking.

Saya smirked and rubbed her head.

"Alright, that's enough for today. I'll be back from Konoha soon and then we'll continue with your training," she mumbled and looked up to see the group watching her.

She saw Gaara and her mood changed. She smiled brightly and got up running over to him. He nodded to her and touched her cheek softly. She flinched and touched her cheek. She had a small cut on it. She smiled up at him. He pulled his hand back and his fingers had some blood on them. She sighed tiredly and shrugged.

"It's just a scratch…" she murmured.

He rubbed his fingers together looking at the blood and then looked to her.

"Get cleaned up and then meet me back at the tower…" he said calmly.

Saya frowned slightly but nodded. He left with his committee and she watched as Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kat were talking to her students. She went to the tower to wash up and change. She walked up to his office in black shorts and a green shirt. She knocked on his door and instead of an answer, the door opened quickly. Gaara stood back to let her come in and she did slowly.

He closed the door and followed her to his desk. She looked down at some papers on his desk. He thought about what he was about to say.

"Saya…those shinobi are exceptional ninja. I've never seen Matsuri fight with a team before. She's quite the team player don't you think?" he asked, his face remaining expressionless.

Saya nodded.

"Matsuri is an exceptional fighter and an awesome team player, but why do I feel that's not the only thing on your mind right now?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Gaara looked at the papers on his desk.

"I was curious as to why you wanted to go to Konoha so suddenly so I looked into it," he murmured slightly.

Saya's eyes widened.

"I told you that I missed my friends!" she yelled upset.

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"Maybe, but is there one in particular…one that got released from the Black Ops two days ago and is currently residing in Konoha with the rest of your friends?" he asked calmly.

Saya looked down having been caught.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve…" she said softly.

Gaara looked up at her regarding her quietly. She had her head down.

"I don't approve of it, but I won't stop you. If you want to see the Uchiha again I'm not going to stand in your way…" he whispered turning around to his paperwork.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him from behind. He smiled softly still looking at his paperwork.

"You're not a prisoner here Saya. You are free to do as you please," he said trying to make her understand she wasn't in a prison.

Saya moved to the front of him and smiled up at him.

"I know that…but I also know how you feel towards Sasuke. They say he really changed this time. I just want to see if it's true," she murmured.

Gaara growled under his breath.

"Yes, I'm sure this time he's changed for good, because he's not the same Uchiha that tried to kill everyone and blow up the Hokage," he said, his tone dripping with malice and sarcasm.

Saya's eyes widened.

"They said they helped him. That the presence of Orochimaru was taken out of him, that he's better now. Even Tsunade-sama has seemed to take a liking to him," she said nodding.

Gaara looked away.

"He seems to have that affect on people…" he murmured but Saya heard it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked frowning.

Gaara shook his head.

"It's nothing…I didn't say anything…" he said leaning against his desk.

Saya walked up to him.

"You have to stay here in Suna for the while, but when you're done here then come over there, see for yourself…" she suggested.

"If Sasuke is not better I'll come straight home, I promise," she said firmly.

Gaara sighed.

"Why do you think after all this time he's changed now?"

Saya thought about it.

"I want to believe it because he used to be my best friend and I cared about him," she said shrugging.

Gaara closed his eyes.

"You care too much for people…too much for the wrong people…" he whispered to her softly.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"No…I care for people that I think have a chance at redemption," she said choosing her words carefully.

Gaara looked away from her and to his paperwork.

"I have a lot of work to do, so I guess I'll see you when you get back," he said still not looking at her.

Saya frowned slightly. She walked over to his desk and swept her hands across it sending all the papers onto the floor. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at her. Saya smiled and sighed contently.

"Why did you do that?" he asked calmly.

Saya smirked.

"So I don't get a paper cut," she grinned and sat on the desk beckoning him to come to her.

He tilted his head confused and walked over to her, looking down at her as she sat on his desk.

"I don't get a see you later treat or anything?" she pouted pulling on his robes.

Gaara raised an eye and looked at her wondering what she was up to. She pulled on his robes and kissed him passionately. He returned it and then eyed the door, sending his sand to lock it while he continued to kiss her. He pulled off his robes letting them slide down his shoulders quickly.

She pulled off her top tossing it to the side giggling as he planted small kisses down her jaw line. She started unbuckling his pants and he pulled at her shorts roughly. She got off the desk quickly so her shorts dropped to the ground just as his pants did. They clumsily stumbled out of them almost falling. There was a knock at the door just as they stumbled into it.

"Hello, Gaara?" came Temari's voice on the other end.

Gaara groaned but Saya put her mouth over his quickly and continued her actions. Gaara smirked and picked her up and put her against the door adjusting her so that she slid right onto him. They both let out soft moans and Gaara propped her up against the door and started rocking her against it. Temari didn't know what the hell was going on. _Was there a struggle? _

"Gaara, what is going on in there?!" she yelled becoming concerned.

Gaara let out a loud groan and slammed his hand against the door.

"Go away…" he said through clenched teeth.

Temari frowned.

"Some of the Konoha ninja are here to escort Sai-chan to Konoha, but we can't find her is she with you?" she asked quickly.

Gaara grunted as sweat trickled down his neck. He pushed them away from the door and he laid her on the desk continuously thrusting into her. She let out a loud moan. Temari frowned.

"Sai-chan's in there with you? Why didn't you say anything?!" she yelled angrily, trying the door but finding it locked.

Gaara grunted again as he gripped Saya's hips tightly and pinned her down on the desk. If they rolled once they were falling over. Temari heard the groaning and moaning and started panicking.

"Are you guys alright?!" she asked un-strapping her fan as Kakashi walked up the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

Temari started panicking again.

"I don't know. I think they're both in there but no one is opening the door…" she said.

Gaara picked her up and stumbled to the door when he sensed that someone was picking the lock. As the door opened they slammed against it still grunting and panting. Kakashi dropped the pin he was using and frowned. _Was there really some kind of struggle?_ Temari shouted through the door next.

"What the hell is going on in there?!" she cried upset and concerned.

"We're fine…just…give us…a minute…Oh god!" Saya moaned in Gaara's mouth.

Temari scratched her head as Shikamaru and Kankuro walked up the stairs.

"What the fuck is taking so long?!" Kankuro whined.

"It's hot out there!" he whined more.

Temari growled at the door.

"Gaara open the door!" she yelled angrily.

Gaara was close to his end and could feel Saya close too.

"Why don't you just…go and "wrestle" with your husband! Everyone knows already! Go away!" he cried out as she slammed against him harshly.

Shikamaru blushed furiously and Temari chuckled guiltily. Kankuro almost jumped in the air when it was brought to their attention. Kakashi frowned and stood up.

"It sounds like a struggle. I, the great copy ninja of Konoha, will get to the bottom of this!" he held up his hand.

"Everyone, stand back!" he yelled and Gaara groaned knowing they were going to get caught.

Saya let go crying out and grabbed the knob shakily for support. She also prevented Kakashi from taking further action for a while. Gaara saw stars and spilled his seed crying out in pleasure. The group outside took it like they were in pain and Kakashi charged up a small Chidori. Gaara pulled her off the door stumbling back as they both fell behind the desk just as Kakashi blew the door off its hinges. He looked around and saw them both peek out from behind the desk. Kakashi sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"Well…I can fix this…" he said and pointed to the door chuckling.

Gaara groaned grabbing his robes from behind the desk and her clothes as well. The others walked in and Kankuro whistled.

"Well, well, well, go little bro!" he yelled as he looked at the desk that they were behind.

Shikamaru and Temari were giggling but still remembered they were guilty as well. Gaara finished adjusting his robes and stood up dusting himself off. He didn't look at anyone and waited for Saya to stand next to him. She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What are you all looking at? Yeah we had sex. How do you think Ryuzaki was born eh?! Now get out and give us some privacy and I'll be down in a minute! And if any of this leaks out…Kankuro, Kakashi I'm talking to you now…I'll Desert Phoenix your asses…now go!" she said firmly and proudly.

They all turned on their heels and were out of sight. Kakashi picked up the door and fit it into the wall space. Saya turned to Gaara and grinned.

"This won't get out so don't worry," she said smiling.

He smiled at her.

"Please be careful Saya. Be on guard. I will not lose you again, understood?" he said his voice serious and low.

Saya smiled and kissed his nose.

"I'll be alright…" she mumbled placing her hands on his chest, feeling his steady heart beat.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. I love you," she finished kissing him on the lips softly.

They both walked to the door and his sand moved it out of the way so she could head out. Gaara knew she'd be fine but he couldn't help but feel some slight discomfort in his chest at her departure.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter is here!!! ^_^ Hope you enjoy! Please let me know and Review as always! ^_~**

**The Next Day…**

Saya arrived at the gates of Konoha after a long night's journey with her group. Kakashi touched her shoulder softly.

"He hasn't shown any sign of weird activity, but keep your guard up…just in case," he murmured to her so only she heard.

She nodded and they walked through the gates. Tsunade greeted them warmly and hugged Saya tightly.

"It's good to see you up and about!" she cried pulling away from her apprentice and ruffling her hair.

Saya grinned.

"You know, I started the trend of short hair…" said a voice that made Saya smile wide.

She turned around and Sakura threw her arms around her friend.

"I've missed you so much Sai-chan!" she yelled.

Saya smiled.

"I've missed you so much too!" she replied returning the hug.

They pulled away and Saya's eyes widened. Naruto was walking over to her with Hinata and their son, Jiro. Saya grinned when she saw Jiro and he grinned when he saw her. Jiro ran over to her yelling like a wild boy and jumped into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Jiro-kun, how are you?! Have you been causing any trouble around here like your father used to?" she asked smirking.

Jiro grinned foolishly.

"No, of course not Sai-chan…I've been awesome!" he cried and ran back to his mother.

Saya eyed Tsunade and she grinned shaking her head no. Saya laughed out loud and Jiro gave another grin. They all walked up to the tower and Sasuke was waiting outside. He stood when he saw her. He looked a little nervous and his eyes were large. She walked up to him and stopped in front of him. He looked down at her. He had gotten quite tall and he was very handsome. He spoke first.

"Sai-chan…you look well…" he said uneasily.

Saya smiled.

"I am well, thank you…how are you Sasuke-kun?" she asked and he smiled when she said his name in a friendly matter.

"I'm doing alright. I really want to apologize to you. I wasn't myself…" he muttered sadly.

Saya smiled.

"I know a lot about not being yourself sometimes. I forgive you…" she said smiling.

His head shot up and he smiled slightly. Saya moved slowly but soon hugged him tightly. His eyes widened but soon he returned the hug just as tight. Sakura smiled and Naruto grinned. They pulled away slowly and Kakashi cleared his throat. They all looked to him and he grinned.

"Why don't we all have a little training session…for old time's sake?" he grinned mischievously.

They all grinned and headed off to the training ground. Sasuke and Naruto were bickering like kids again. Saya smiled. The team was back together. It was just like old times.

**Later That Day… **

Tsunade groaned to herself as she continued to sign some papers that she really didn't care about. It was getting late and she just wanted to go home. She looked at the clock and smiled.

"Time for some me time…" she said grinning to herself as she opened her drawer and pulled out some sake and a cup.

She looked at the cup and then threw it away and guzzled from the bottle. It was a long day and she needed some time to reflect on her tedious life by forgetting it. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep with her head on her desk.

Meanwhile, Saya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi walked out of the training grounds. They were all equally matched. Saya laughed when Sakura hit Naruto on the head for being a pervert like his sensei. Kakashi grinned sheepishly and scratched his head sweat dropping. Naruto laughed nervously and said his goodbyes as he rushed home to his wife and child. Gai came to pick up Kakashi sometime after for more mission reports. Kakashi sighed loudly and ran off with him waving goodbye. Sakura looked at her pager as it went off. She groaned and looked up at the sky.

"Why me?!" she muttered as she turned to her two friends.

"I have to go take care of things at the hospital. Tsunade is…incapacitated at the moment…" she seethed knowing full well why Tsunade was not at the hospital.

She ran off saying her goodbyes as she left. Saya and Sasuke walked down the road to her house. She said he didn't have to but he insisted on walking her home. They walked together in silence for some time before he turned to her.

"You're still with Gaara, right?" he asked quietly.

Saya looked up at him.

"H-Hai, I'm still with him. He's my husband…we have a child…" she murmured.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you guys had a kid together…" he said stunned.

Saya smirked and nudged him.

"Why do you look so shocked?" she asked chuckling some.

He shook off his stunned expression and regained his composure.

"It's just so much has changed. Even you and Gaara are moving past everything that's happened. Everyone's so close to each other…" he said looking down.

Saya smiled sadly.

"You missed a lot Sasuke-kun, but you'll learn…you'll adapt…" she smiled softly.

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright so let's start now…" he said smirking.

Saya raised an eyebrow.

"Alright…go on…" she said slowly smirking.

Sasuke grinned.

"Okay…but it's no holds bar…" he said grinning.

Saya nodded.

"I get it…you want to ask personal questions. I'm up for it, we have quite a walk…" she said smirking.

"Okay first question…how did you know you could save Gaara?" he asked quietly.

Saya was taken back a little by the question.

"Well…I didn't…I just had hope. I believed he wanted to change and he did too so we made it happen together…with Naruto's help of course," she said smiling.

Sasuke nodded accepting her answer.

"Well what about—" he was cut off by Saya.

"—hey, hey it's my turn!" she grinned.

He smiled and nodded. Saya's face became serious.

"When you left Konoha to join Orochimaru, did you think about any one of us?" she asked looking down at the floor.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment.

"Honestly I thought about you the most…" he said making her stop walking.

She stared at him and he turned to her.

"W-What did you say?" she stuttered nervously.

Sasuke smiled softly.

"I knew how much you hated Orochimaru and we got along the best out of the group. I knew you'd take it hard…" he finished, meeting her eyes.

Saya took a deep sigh of relief and continued walking with him. It was Sasuke's turn now and he thought about it.

"If you and Gaara had never become so close could you see yourself starting a life with someone else?" he asked calmly.

Saya bit her lip. These were hard questions that she really didn't want to think about.

"I don't know…life without Gaara doesn't really seem like much of a life to me…" she said sincerely.

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I see…" he murmured slowly nodding.

Saya thought about the next question she was going to ask. She wanted to change the subject of Gaara. She just didn't feel comfortable talking about Gaara with him yet.

"Have you and Sakura spoken alone yet?" she said grinning.

Sasuke smirked.

"No…actually I haven't really had the chance to speak with anyone alone yet. You're the first," he said smiling softly to himself.

Saya nodded. Sasuke thought about his question.

"Are you trying to imply that I should talk with Sakura-chan alone?" he asked smirking.

Saya nodded.

"She's missed you so much these past years. We all have but…she's Sakura…" she finished smiling.

Sasuke nodded.

"I know, but I'll have to make it clear to her that I just consider her a friend."

Saya looked up at him.

"You don't see yourself even trying with her?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke chuckled.

"A lot has changed these past few years…Sakura doesn't see me like she did…and I see clearly now…" he said and Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"You see clearly now?" she asked as they neared her house.

He turned to her then looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes…I see what I want in life now and I'm going to go for it with everything that I am…" he said nodding like he had made the decision right then and there.

Saya nodded happily.

"Good for you Sasuke-kun! You deserve to be happy even if it's not with Sakura. If you have another interest, go for it!" she said smiling wide.

Sasuke smirked.

"I'm glad you agree with me. So, I'll see you tomorrow then right?" he asked unsurely.

Saya nodded quickly.

"Of course, hell yeah!" she said happily walking up to her door and opening it.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!" she said before heading in.

She walked to her room and lay in her bed. She was actually excited for tomorrow to come. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

**The Next Day… **

Saya woke up to a loud knock on her door. She crawled out of bed and opened the door. She smiled wide when she saw the sight before her. Naruto had a whole bag of food and Sakura was carrying a bag with a beach ball. Sasuke was carrying towels and they were all in their bathing suits. Saya chuckled and looked them all up and down.

"Get dressed Sai-chan! We're all going to the beach!" Naruto cheered like he was a kid again.

Saya smiled brightly and ran to get dressed. About 10 minutes later she came out and they headed to the beach where everyone was jumping in the water and having a blast. She took off her shirt revealing a red bikini. Lee ran up to her in his green boxers looking nervous.

"Sorry Sai-chan but Naruto said I must do this to maintain the power of youth!" he yelled and picked her up running into the water.

Saya came up from the water pushing her hair out of her face.

"Naruto, you are so dead!" she yelled smiling as she ran past Lee and to Naruto.

Naruto almost drowned then. Hinata giggled by the sand as Jiro ran into the water and threw sand down Lee's shorts and then bolted. Saya laughed loudly with Sakura and Ino. They were all having a great time. Kakashi and Gai were having a swimming competition and Tsunade was trying to obtain a tan. Sasuke was attempting to drown Naruto, who was attempting to drown him in return. Saya lay back in the water floating for a while. She sighed softly as she looked up at the clouds. She was having so much fun here in Konoha but she did miss her family back home in Suna. She wondered what they were all doing. She was startled out of her thoughts when she saw Kakashi look down at her. She smiled softly and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you thinking about? Could it be a certain Kazekage and boy back in Suna?" he asked knowing her too well.

Saya grinned guiltily and got up from the water.

"Hai, I do miss them, but I love it here. I'm torn!" she yelled dramatically falling back and was caught by him.

Kakashi chuckled and dropped her into the water with a hard splash. That earned him a glare and quite the chase before he was tackled into the water playfully. The day dragged on and the large group of shinobi stood at the beach for so long. One by one some left to go home throughout the day. By the end of the night, it was down to Saya, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. The group conversed for a while about the old times and laughed some. Hinata walked down to the water and smiled.

"Naruto, Jiro is asking for you," she called.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Got dad duties!" he yelled happily and flew out of the water towards his wife, who screamed when he ran after her all wet.

Sakura sighed and was about to say something when Tsunade met her at the water.

"Sakura, get your ass to the tower! Those reports aren't going to file themselves!" she yelled and Sakura mumbled something under her breath before leaving grumpily.

Saya chuckled and went to get out only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

Saya smiled.

"Everyone's left to go home. I should go to…" she said quietly.

Sasuke huffed.

"I'm not going home. Stay for a while…please…" he asked kindly.

Saya smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I guess I could stay a while," she shrugged and got back in the water with Sasuke.

They both talked for a while and then enjoyed a comfortable silence. She lifted her hand up and caught a glimpse of something that should be there that wasn't. Her eyes widened and she started to panic. Sasuke became concerned.

"What's wrong Sai-chan?" he asked worriedly.

She threw her hand into the water feeling the muddy floor.

"M-My wedding ring…my w-wedding ring, I-I can't find it! I-It s-slipped off my finger!" she said panicking.

Sasuke stood up, the water dripping off his water shorts. He got back down and started to search for it with her. Saya was freaking out and shaking as she searched. Her finger felt something hard and she yelped out in pain and pulled her hand out of the water quickly. Sasuke grabbed her hand quickly and looked at it. Her finger was bleeding and she tried to pull it back.

"It's just a scratch…" she mumbled.

He held onto her hand and stared at it.

"Yes…but it's bleeding…" he said.

Saya shrugged and tried to continue to look for her ring. Sasuke held her above the water and held up his finger. He bent down in the water and came up with the ring. Saya smiled brightly.

"Oh you found it! Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" she cried hugging him tightly.

She slipped the ring on happily and looked at her finger.

"It burns…" she muttered.

Sasuke smiled softly.

"It's the salt water…" he said and then did something that shocked her.

He put her finger in his mouth. Her eyes grew large as she stared at him.

"Sasuke-kun…w-what are you d-doing?" she asked nervously.

Sasuke pulled her finger out of his mouth.

"Saliva stops the salt from burning you…does it still burn?" he asked softly.

Saya shook her head and her eyes stood wide.

"Thank you…" she said quietly feeling a little awkward.

He nodded and stood up.

"We should head home…it's getting late…" he whispered slowly.

Saya nodded and stood up but stumbled off balance. Sasuke grabbed her by the waist holding her up and she turned around tensing up. He smiled letting her go and staring at her.

"Sai-chan, you haven't changed much after all. You're still clumsy on your feet…" he said smirking.

She glared at him playfully and hit his bare shoulder. He pretended to be hurt and followed her out of the water chuckling. They collected their stuff and he walked her to her house. She opened her door and turned around smiling about to speak when lips came crashing into hers. Saya was taken back and tried to push him off but he had her pinned against the wall.

He pressed against her roughly and pushed her into the house closing the door with his foot behind him. Inside, he continued to kiss her roughly and finally she broke away smacking him hard across the face in shock.

"S-Sasuke, what are you d-doing?!" she yelled still stunned by his actions.

He looked at her then.

"Saya, I am not with Sakura because I realized I am falling for you…and I want you to return the feelings I have for you…" he said walking towards her.

Saya was scared. They were different in personality but equal in power.

"Sasuke-kun, please…think about this…" she said quickly.

He flung her onto the bed and pinned her against the mattress roughly pressing against her. He ripped her shirt some and started unbuckling her pants.

"I have, Sai-chan…I have been thinking of this for a long time…" he said lustfully.

He started kissing down her neck and she started thinking of a plan.

"Sasuke-kun, wait you're right…" she said quickly.

He stopped and looked at her. She mustered up a smile.

"You're so right I am being so foolish…how could I not see you before…" she said staring at him.

He hesitated and she smiled numbly. He released his grip on her some and that was all she needed. She summoned some of her chakra and hit him in the shoulder throwing him to the floor gasping in pain. She threw herself off her bed and ran out of her apartment in a flash. She ran to the Hokage tower and through the doors up to Tsunade's office. She busted through the doors and closed it behind her hurriedly. Tsunade looked up and her eyes widened.

"Sai-chan what's happened?!" she asked getting up and hurrying over to her apprentice, who was near tears.

"S-Sasuke…he…he…" she started crying and sunk down to the floor with her teacher.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she guessed what happened.

"Saya did he—" she was cut off by Saya.

"—no I hit him with a large amount of chakra…and then ran…" she choked out through tears.

Tsunade nodded softly and held her apprentice in her arms.

"I-I want to go home…please just ask them to send someone for me…" she said tiredly trying to fix her shirt.

Tsunade nodded slowly.

"Alright Saya, should we inform him of what happened?" she asked cautiously.

"No, not until we are back in Suna. I don't want him to get in trouble because he killed someone…" she muttered.

Tsunade nodded and began writing but then stopped.

"You will tell him though…won't you Saya?" she asked curiously.

Saya looked down.

"I don't want to…but if I must then yes I will…" she said quietly.

Tsunade sighed.

"You know whether he is here or in Suna won't matter once he knows. He'll come after Sasuke either way…" she said cautiously.

Saya looked up at Tsunade.

"Not if he doesn't know. We could stay quiet…" she suggested.

Tsunade shook her head.

"You know how he reacts when you lie to him Saya…just be honest…it'll be better in the end…" she said softly.

Saya nodded weakly.

"It was my fault too…" she mumbled and Tsunade looked at her as Saya continued.

"I let him believe he could continue…I didn't stop him when I first noticed it…I thought he'd get over it. I thought I was reading it wrong…but…he didn't get over it. I wasn't reading it wrong."

She buried her head in her hands. Tsunade finished the letter and sent out the carrier bird to Suna. She walked over to her apprentice and sat her on the couch.

"Saya…this isn't your fault…you didn't want this—" she was cut off by Saya.

"—you don't understand! Gaara said that he wouldn't change! He said that he would be the same and something bad would happen! And it almost did!" she cried.

Tsunade hugged the shaking girl.

"It's alright Saya…you'll be with him soon…" she said soothingly.

If Gaara ever found out about this it would be hell between the two villages…he wouldn't care that his village and Konoha were allies. He'd come for Sasuke and he'd get him…even if he had to take down Konoha to do it. He would have help…Kakashi would help for sure…hell she wanted to help. She sighed loudly.

"You'll stay here the night…I'll send for your stuff in the morning…" she said and Saya nodded.

**In Suna**** Some Hours Later… **

Gaara sat at his desk signing some papers. He ruffled his hair and his eyes snapped up as he heard something on the balcony. He walked to the doors and opened them seeing the Konoha carrier bird. He took the bird inside and read the paper carefully. He furrowed his eyes and walked out of his office to his sister's room. She looked at him curiously.

"Pack some things…we're heading to Konoha…Kankuro is watching the children…" he said calmly and left to pack.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter is here! Hope you enjoy!! Please let me know and Review as always!!! It's a little shorter then the others!!!!**

**The Next Day… **

Gaara jumped off a tree with his sister and they walked to the gates of Konoha. Gaara's eyes widened slightly seeing someone waiting for them. Saya spotted them and headed towards them quickly. She has her pack on her back.

"I'm ready to go, so let's go!" she cheered kissing him quickly and walking in the direction they just came.

Sand wrapped around her arm softly and tugged her back. She looked back at them and grinned.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked innocently.

The siblings looked at each other perplexed. Temari sweat dropped.

"We just got here Sai-chan. We're tired!" Temari yelled laughing.

Saya smiled the best she could not really wanting to walk back into Konoha. She stood planted where she was. Gaara furrowed his eyes and walked up to her.

"Sai-chan is something wrong?" he asked her quietly.

She smiled brightly.

"No of course not. I'm just really missing Ryuzaki and everyone else…" she said softly.

Gaara nodded.

"Alright we'll be back in Suna shortly. Just give us some time to recuperate and I also would like to speak with Tsunade-sama…" he said softly.

Saya nodded weakly.

"Alright…" she mumbled and flinched grabbing her shoulder when he touched it slightly.

He stared at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked moving her shirt down somewhat to reveal a nasty bruise.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Who did that to you?" he asked his voice taking on a deadly tone.

Saya waved her hands in front of her.

"It was training!" she said quickly then realized she just lied and tried to fix it.

"Well…um…sort of…" she said trying to sound convincing.

Gaara's eyes pierced through hers and she thought screw it all.

"Actually…that's a lie…" she said quietly.

Gaara stared at her trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Temari interrupted them.

"Are we going to walk through the gates or what?" she asked annoyed.

Gaara turned to her.

"Go on without us…we'll catch up…" he said calmly.

Temari nodded unsurely and headed in. Saya's eyes began to tear and she tried to wipe them away.

"Okay…I'll tell you but you can't get mad…" she said getting control over herself.

Gaara was already plotting.

"What is it Saya?" he asked calmly.

Saya took in a breath.

"Sasuke…he tried to…well he kissed me…and then…uh…tried some other stuff…but its okay! He didn't do anything else! He just tried but I got away…I think he was just confused actually…" she ranted on trying to make sense of it and when she looked up her eyes widened.

"Gaara…Gaara where'd you go?!" she yelled out panicking.

She ran to the gates and didn't see him anywhere. She groaned lowly. Tsunade walked up to her.

"So did you tell him?" she asked seriously.

Saya was freaking out.

"Yes and now I can't find him! He disappeared and now people are going to die!" she cried.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Oh crap…I just saw him like a minute ago…he seemed calm!"

Saya shook her head.

"No, you should know this by now…calm is bad when it's Gaara we're talking about! Calm is really bad because it means he's thinking! And Gaara thinking is really bad when it comes to people like Sasuke!"

Tsunade groaned.

"We have to find him…before he finds Sasuke…" she said and both female shinobi took off in search of the Kazekage.

Saya ran through the town hurriedly looking for her husband. She could only imagine what was going through his head. She ran down almost every alleyway and met up with Tsunade sometime later.

"Tsunade-sama, did you find anything?!" she asked out of breath.

Tsunade shook her head quickly out of breath.

"I can't find him anywhere…" she said catching her breath.

Then they heard it. The screams coming down an alleyway to the far corner of the tower made them both jump. They both spun around and took off running to the alleyway along with some other shinobi that included Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Temari. They all reached the alleyway and saw Hinata pressed against the wall staring in horror at the sight before them all. Naruto ran to her and held her tightly. They all looked up and their eyes widened with terror. Saya pushed past the small crowd with Tsunade and they both gasped.

"Oh my god…" she murmured and walked a little closer.

Gaara was standing over a bloody body. Saya walked slowly up to him not taking her eyes off the body. Gaara finally seemed to notice she was there and looked at her. She stared at Sasuke's lifeless body and kneeled down slowly feeling for a pulse shakily. He had been dead too long for her to be able to heal him. Her body stiffened.

"H-He's dead…" she stuttered letting some tears fall in shock.

Everyone's eyes widened and Naruto stood up quickly leaving Hinata to Lee's care. He stepped up next to Saya.

"H-He's not dead…p-please…you're wrong…" he said staring at Sasuke's body.

Saya stood up and finally looked at Gaara. He wasn't looking at her but she knew he knew she was looking at him. Naruto's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Gaara, what did you do?!" Naruto yelled at her husband.

Saya looked at Naruto. His eyes were tearing and he was glaring daggers at his friend. Saya looked to Gaara, who didn't answer Naruto but continued to stare at the body. Naruto growled as his canines got longer and his eyes turned red.

"How could you do this?!" he cried as tears streamed down his face.

Saya wiped some tears from her eyes. The group stared at the Kazekage waiting for his answer. He finally looked up and stared at Saya. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"D-Did you do this Gaara? Did you kill S-Sasuke?" she asked quietly.

Gaara stared at her for a while before answering.

"Do you think I killed him Saya?" he asked calmly making eye contact with her.

She stared at him wide eyed.

"W-What?" she asked unsurely.

Gaara stared at her calmly, his eyes emotionless.

"Do you think…I killed the Uchiha?" he asked again still incredibly calm.

Naruto raged inside.

"Answer me Gaara!" he roared but Gaara made no move to break his gaze.

Hinata tried to calm her husband down.

"I-I didn't see him do anything, Naruto-kun. H-He was just here when I got here," she tried.

Naruto didn't hear her. Saya thought about it and then stared at Sasuke's body. She cringed while observing it and finally met Gaara's gaze.

"N-No…I don't think you killed S-Sasuke…" she stuttered.

He seemed to relax a little then and nodded once.

"Then that's all that matters to me…" he said to her like no one was there.

Naruto was flipping out and lunged for the Kazekage. Saya moved in between the two shoving Naruto off just barely.

"He killed Sasuke!" he roared.

"How could you believe him when he's standing there over Sasuke's dead body?! He killed my best friend!" Naruto cried and Hinata ran up to him hugging him tightly.

Naruto's eyes went back to normal and his canines shrunk to normal size. He wiped his tears away and glared at Saya. Saya stood in front of Gaara.

"You don't know that Naruto! Hinata said he was just standing here when she showed up! Stop trying to blame somebody!" she shouted defending her husband believing him even more now.

Naruto went to go at him again but Lee stopped him this time.

"If Gaara says he did not do it…then he did not do it!" Lee said firmly believing his friend.

Temari joined them soon after unclipping her fan.

"You just stay away from my brother…" she seethed in rage that they were blaming her brother, his supposed friends.

Saya was grateful for another vote. Naruto was raging inside.

"He admitted nothing!" he screamed.

They all turned to Gaara and waited. Saya turned around and offered him a smile through her puffy, red eyes.

"I did not kill him," he said calmly staring at only Saya.

Saya nodded firmly and turned around to the group. Lee nodded also and went over to Saya and stood by her, Temari, and Gaara. Naruto closed his eyes and walked over to Sasuke's lifeless body. He picked up his dead friend and walked off with Sakura and Neji. Tsunade looked at Gaara and Saya.

"Lee would you please go and round up Kakashi and Gai for me…we must inform them of what has happened…" she said quietly.

Lee nodded and took off running to find the two. Then she remembered something.

"Saya we should tell people what Sasuke tried to do and then find out how we're going to help Gaara…" she murmured softly.

Gaara looked up at the Hokage.

"I didn't kill the Uchiha. He was already dead when I got here. I smelt the blood…" he said after some thought.

Tsunade nodded slowly and walked quickly back to the tower with Temari to order an emergency meeting with the council and jounin of Konoha. Saya turned to Gaara for the first time in a while.

"Let's go back to the tower, okay? It's not going to be safe here when this gets out…" she murmured softly.

Gaara stared at her quietly.

"You think that when they hear of the Uchiha's death…they'll come looking for me?" he asked calmly.

Saya mustered up a faint smile.

"I just want you to be safe rather then sorry…" she said gently.

Gaara nodded slowly.

"As long as you believe me…I don't care about anyone else…does it look like I care about how many friends I have?" he whispered.

Saya nodded wiping more tears off her face.

"You were happy with friends and now you have to suffer again because of something you didn't do…" she mumbled as tears poured down her face.

"I hate it here. I want to go home. I just want to be with you and our son…" she sighed and finally connected with him resting her head on his chest.

He let his fingers roam through her hair absent mindedly. His head was somewhere else. He seemed distant and tranquil.

"The council will not let us leave until the murder has been solved…" he murmured what he was thinking out loud.

Saya moved back a little.

"So we'll just stay here until Tsunade or someone else proves it wasn't you…" she said confidently.

Gaara thought about it.

"Unless she believes I killed the Uchiha…" he said slowly.

Saya frowned.

"Well…you didn't so she would be wrong to believe such a thing without any proof," she said frustrated.

Gaara smiled slightly at her defense.

"Let's go to the tower now shall we?" she asked smiling.

Gaara nodded and followed her to the Hokage tower. They waited outside Tsunade's office to hear any news on what happened. A few moments later, Tsunade walked out and sat next to them sighing in aggravation.

"Let me fill you guys in before I explode with information overload. Apparently, they're taking Sasuke's death hard and want Konoha quarantined. The jounin out on missions are to be asked to come back immediately and no one can leave the premises. Gaara, they're going to be watching you and you may have some trouble with the shinobi close to Sasuke…just be cautious…" she said smiling slightly.

Gaara nodded and stood. Saya stood as well and hugged Tsunade before heading out.

**OOOH Murder Mystery! He's finally dead! I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter is here! Hope you enjoy!! Please let me know and review as always!!! They are much appreciated!!!!**

**The Next Day… **

Saya awoke to yells coming from outside. She sat up in bed and fear crept into her as she realized Gaara wasn't next to her. She threw on some clothes and stumbled out the door. Meanwhile, Temari was standing next to her brother, fan unlatched and ready.

"Stay away from the Kazekage!" she yelled, her voice threatening and on edge.

Saya pushed through the crowd and reached Gaara and Temari.

"What's going on here?!" she asked trying to flatten her hair that she didn't bother brushing.

Temari growled again.

"They tried to attack him! Cowards, striking from behind will do nothing for you! It just proves you're weak!" she roared obviously angry they had tried to attack her brother.

Saya grabbed Gaara's arm and he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

He nodded slowly just as another rock was pitched at his head. His sand blocked the fifteenth attempt to knock the Kazekage senseless. Saya growled lowly. She turned to the group of young shinobi, her eyes swirling a flame color.

"**Throw a rock at us again and I'll rip your throats out!"** Ren bellowed and the young shinobi took off in fear.

Her eyes quickly returned back to normal and she thanked Ren silently for the help. Gaara smirked at her.

"You didn't have to do that…the shinobi are going to believe what they want to believe…what they see and hear. You telling them to leave helps this time but it will continue until the real murderer is caught…until then…someone has to take the fall…" he murmured to her and she growled lowly.

She hated this. Konoha ninja were supposed to be loyal and trusting. She didn't know these ninja. She huffed loudly.

"Well then they should be warned that they mess with you then they mess with me!" she said mocking them.

Temari chuckled and Gaara smirked. Saya smiled but soon the smile faded when a familiar voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I won't run away like they did…" Naruto said his tone deadly.

His eyes were red and puffy. It looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. Saya stared at him.

"Naruto just let it go. Gaara didn't do it!" she said trying to convince her friend that her husband was innocent.

Naruto's eyes changed to red and his canines grew. Red chakra gathered up around him. He was losing control. Gaara grabbed Saya pulling her behind him.

"Temari, go with Saya to get the Hokage," he said knowing full well what was happening.

Naruto was losing control. He knew if those tails started coming out they would all be dead. The first tail came out and his eyes widened. It was happening faster then before. Temari didn't want to leave but she took off for the tower. Saya stood firmly where she was. Gaara looked at her.

"Go with her," he said lowly.

She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you. I've seen Naruto like this before. The only thing that can stop him is the seal that steals away his chakra which Jiraiya has and god knows where he is!" she said to her husband.

The cork to Gaara's sand opened. Another tail grew from the Kyuubi in Naruto. Gaara stood planted in front of her when Saya grabbed his arm.

"Let me do it…" she said firmly.

Gaara looked at her wide eyed.

"You're not serious…" he protested but she hushed him.

"I'm the only one that has a chance…because of what I possess…" she said her voice becoming deeper.

Gaara stared at her for a while and another tail grew. Saya stared wide eyed. Naruto never got to three tails. Gaara sighed and wanted to protest again but she wasn't going to give up.

"Don't do anything stupid," he knew her all to well.

She smirked as her eyes began swirling.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she muttered walking in front of him.

Naruto growled viciously and charged. Saya stood still and her nails grew long as Naruto jumped in the air. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" the Kyuubi roared and Ren grinned.

"Bring it on you son of a—"

Naruto swung both his claws at her and she caught them in her hands as chakra exploded everywhere around them. They stared at each other for a moment. Naruto couldn't help but think that this was exactly what happened with Sasuke…they fought and then Sasuke left. Would he lose Saya too? Saya seemed to read his thoughts. Her voice came out deep and superior.

"If you lose me it's because you wanted it that way to begin with…" she said angrily and threw him into a wall with little force.

Meanwhile, while the fight continued, Temari busted in on the Hokage's meeting, much to the liking of the Hokage. She shot up upon hearing what was happening and ran out with Temari. When they got there, a huge wall of sand had just stopped Naruto from charging Saya again. Tsunade had the seal in her hand and wondered how the hell she was going to latch it onto Naruto. The sand tightened and Gaara looked to the Hokage, who nodded and ran to attach it. Naruto was ripping the sand away and as Tsunade hit his head with the seal he let out a huge explosion of chakra sending everyone in the vicinity flying back. Trees crashed down and the floor shook.

Saya opened her eyes a few moments later. She had been thrown into a tree smashing it instantly. She was in the woods somewhere. She looked around rubbing her head. She had a little blood trickling down her head but she was alright. She shook it off and looked for the others. She found Gaara a little away from her and ran over to him. She leaned over him smacking his cheek softly. He coughed some and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded slowly.

His shoulder was cut but he was fine. They walked back to the area they were fighting in and found Naruto face down on the floor. She ran up to him and turned him over. His eyes opened slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry you guys…I didn't mean to lose control like that…" he mumbled before passing out.

Saya sighed loudly.

"Well at least everyone's alright…" she muttered as her appearance went back to normal.

They got Naruto to the hospital and Gaara had to take off to finish something with Tsunade. Saya went to find Kakashi. She had not even seen him since the murder. He was out on a mission with Gai and they should have been back by now. She didn't find Kakashi but she found Lee instead.

"Sai-chan, are you looking for Kakashi-sensei?" he asked curiously.

Saya nodded and Lee grinned.

"He's having a meeting with Tsunade-sama and Gaara-sama," he said happy he had her answer.

Saya nodded. She would leave it alone. She wandered around Konoha with Lee and they decided to get lunch.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage tower, the two Kages and Kakashi sat down. Tsunade drummed her fingers across her desk. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Why can't we just tell the people what really happened to Sasuke? Gaara-sama cannot keep taking the blame for something he did not do. I will not allow it," he said seriously.

Tsunade sighed.

"If people knew the truth then they would lose trust in the village. We cannot have that," she murmured.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Yes, but if they continue to believe that Gaara did it, it could cause conflict with our two villages…which in my opinion is worse. Our shinobi understand. When the truth comes out they'll realize it had to be done," he said quietly.

Gaara was processing all of the information. It was his secret. He had walked in while the murder was being committed and did nothing to stop it. In fact he told the murderer to take off while he stood and let people do what they do best…blame other people.

"What about Saya?" Tsunade said softly.

Gaara looked up at her.

"What about her?" he asked not really wanting to involve her in any of this.

"Are we going to at least tell_ her_ the truth? How will she take it?" she asked slowly.

Gaara looked at Kakashi.

"She'll deal with it in time, but telling her is up to Gaara," Kakashi said softly.

Gaara nodded and stood.

"I think youshould tell her, but if you want, I will tell her tonight," he said looking at Kakashi one last time.

Kakashi nodded.

"Tell her. She'll know where to find me. Do not tell anyone else though, at least not yet."

Gaara nodded and left. Tsunade looked to Kakashi.

"It's not like you to do something so drastic without thinking about it first…" she murmured softly taking out some sake and two cups.

Kakashi smiled faintly and nodded.

"I've thought about it since he left to train under Orochimaru. I knew if he came back changed that either I or Naruto would have to kill him and I knew Naruto wouldn't do it. I was ready to kill that boy since then…so thinking was not an option with what happened yesterday. Gaara walked into that alleyway with the same intent so I knew he wouldn't give me away. In fact he helped me and took the blame himself. I couldn't have asked for a better person to walk in at that moment. Things will be alright…please just trust me…" he said calmly.

Tsunade nodded.

"I'm only doing this because it's you and it involves people I care about…so fix it. Making up the mission you had with Gai was not what I wanted to do but I did it for you so you had an alibi."

Tsunade poured two cups of sake and Kakashi was about to refuse but then shrugged and downed it. It had been a long two days.

Outside, Saya had begun to look for Gaara. She had said her goodnight to Lee and headed towards the tower. He wasn't in their room so she went to the roof knowing he liked it up there. Sure enough he was sitting quietly on the roof looking out into the distance. She walked up and sat down next to him.

"Gaara…is something bothering you?" she asked softly knowing he usually sat on rooftops to think.

Gaara nodded slowly. Saya was shocked that he admitted it so quickly.

"Well what is it?" she asked gently.

He thought about it for a moment.

"I-I miss our son…" he said looking at her finally and smiling faintly.

She smiled slightly.

"I miss him too…" she said nodding.

"We'll be home with him soon once the real killer is caught," she said smiling.

Gaara's smile faded and he seemed to go back to being deep in thought. Saya caught the transition.

"You know something don't you?" she asked watching him closely.

He nodded slightly and lifted his eyes to meet her wide ones.

"Do you know who killed Sasuke?!" she asked shocked.

Gaara closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell her.

"Gaara tell me so you can get off the hook and we can go home! If you know the person then why won't you…" her voice trailed off as she realized something.

"Y-You're protecting this person aren't you?" she asked with wide eyes.

Gaara looked at the shingles on the roof.

"Why are you protecting this person?! Is it because the victim was Sasuke and you don't want this guy to get punished for doing something that in your opinion is good for Konoha?!" she shouted and he brought his eyes back up to hers.

"I don't want to tell anyone because it will hurt _you_," he said simply.

Saya was silenced in shock.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, her voice softer and shaking.

Gaara stared at her for a moment and she felt weight on her heart.

"W-Who is it Gaara?" she asked trying to show she was okay.

Gaara sighed lowly.

"You cannot tell anyone Saya…" he said waiting for her to answer.

Saya nodded already knowing who it was.

"I walked into the alleyway because I smelt the blood and I saw the copy ninja of Konoha…" he said in a whisper.

Saya closed her eyes.

"You're right, we can't let anyone know. That could start a civil war between the shinobi of Konoha. If they try to hurt him I'll—" she was cut off by Gaara.

"—then he'll come to Suna with us…" he said softly.

Saya looked up at him.

"You would let him stay with us if he was to be banished?" she asked thankfully.

Gaara nodded.

"Yes but he will not be banished. Tsunade-sama won't let that happen…" he said calmly.

Saya stared at him.

"So she knows as well. Why did he do it? I mean…Sasuke was his student…" she murmured looking down.

Gaara nodded and lifted her chin.

"The Uchiha _was_ his student…but you _are_ his daughter…and when Tsunade told him what happened to you…he did what he had to…to keep you safe…" he finished.

Saya rested her head on his shoulder as things became quiet. All she could hear was their breathing and she noticed his was a little off. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you breathing okay?" she asked a little concerned.

Gaara looked at her confused.

"You're breathing is irregular to mine. Its coming out short and heavy, are you hurt?" she asked feeling his heart beat was quicker than usual.

It was probably due to the fact that he was making an extra effort to breathe correctly. Gaara shook his head slowly. Saya frowned and unbuckled the straps to his vest. He stopped her quickly and she took the opportunity to softly hit his chest. He winced slightly and glared at her.

"You_ are_ hurt, what happened?!" she asked concerned and smacked his hand away to finish unbuckling the vest and pulled it off of him.

He sighed as he finished shrugging the vest off of him. She pulled up his shirt some and her eyes widened.

"That's a huge bruise, what happened?!" she shouted, softly running her fingers over his chest causing him to flinch slightly and grab her hand quickly.

She stopped and he let her hand go.

"It's nothing just let it go…" he said softly.

"It doesn't even bother me much anymore…" he said trying to get her to drop the subject.

She stared at the bruise.

"Someone really must have taken you off guard with that bruise…" she murmured thinking to herself.

Her eyes widened.

"Is this from when those young shinobi attacked you?! That's why Temari was so angry! And then Naruto's attack couldn't have helped it much!" she said figuring it out.

Gaara looked away from her. She gently put her hand over his chest and emitted a green glow. Gaara let his hand crawl over hers holding it against his chest. She smiled at him softly and soon the bruise was almost gone. Once it was gone he pulled his shirt down and nodded a thank you to her. Saya groaned softly and he looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke's dead Gaara…he's not coming back…he's gone…" she said finally realizing he was never coming back.

Gaara nodded unfazed by the Uchiha's death except when it bothered his wife. Saya kissed his cheek quickly and he smirked. They walked down from the roof heading to her house. As they walked out of the tower doors, a decently sized rock knocked Saya right in the head, knocking her into Gaara and shocking them both. Saya grabbed her head in obvious pain. Gaara was shocked at how quickly it happened. A shield of sand came up covering the both of them. He held Saya up as she tried to make the floor stop spinning.

"Are you alright?!" he asked concerned.

He held her head and felt around it. There was no blood but a nasty bump. He growled and lowered his sand shield only to have another rock come flying at them. The sand knocked it away and Gaara was fuming. He was being held back by rocks.

"Are you serious?!" he raged thinking back when people looked at him wrong and he would kill them.

What happened to that psycho killer he used to be? He looked down at Saya. He had been tamed and right now he wished to just mutilate this person. He sensed the person picking up more rocks and lowered the shield quickly sending out his sand to wrap around the person. The assailant let out a cry of terror and Gaara moved the sand into the light to see the person. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. It was a small child. He stared at the child before glaring.

"What do you think you're doing exactly?" he said, his tone icy cold.

The boy shook but held his ground.

"You killed Uchiha Sasuke! He was a hero to this village! I was going to be like him!" the boy shouted.

Gaara growled.

"Uchiha Sasuke is nothing of what you hear. He is a killer and tried to kill your Hokage. The person who did kill him did this village a favor…" he seethed.

The boy started crying and cried harder when he was hit on the head hard. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked to see Saya standing up holding her head enraged.

"What the hell possessed you to throw a rock at us?! Oh, so help me if I see you again I will Desert Phoenix your punk ass! Do you understand…" she trailed off as Gaara held her back from attacking the little boy.

The little boy got up and backed away slowly. Saya growled lowly her eyes swirling some.

"Oh yeah, what?! Not so tough now without your rocks to throw at us, huh?! Come back when you're a real shinobi and can do some decent jutsu you little asshole! Yeah run home to your mom! Her babying isn't going to get you anywhere you little cry baby!" she yelled as the kid took off down the road.

Gaara stared at her and her eyes calmed down. She rubbed her head aggravated. She looked up at Gaara who was shocked at her sudden outburst. She lowered her eyes.

"Are you alright? I've never seen you act like that towards a child…" he murmured softly.

Saya sighed.

"He hit me with a rock…and everyone's trying to hurt you for something you didn't do…I didn't mean to snap like that…but it's aggravating," she muttered softly.

Gaara smirked faintly and they walked to her house with no further interruptions.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is ready! Enjoy!! Please let me know and Review as always!!! **

**The Next Day… **

Saya turned over feeling the warmth of another body next to her. She smiled still having her eyes closed and slowly opened them. What her eyes fell upon caused her to scream. Kakashi lay next to her grinning from ear to ear. Saya flew out of her bed and onto the floor praying it was all a horrible nightmare. She flew up and went to run but bumped into someone and fell down again. She looked up to see Gaara standing over her looking down at her curiously. He smirked when he saw Kakashi in the bed.

"Sai-chan, how are you this lovely morning?" Kakashi asked grinning.

Saya glared at him but soon chuckled.

"I've been better…how are you Kakashi-sensei?" she asked and then remembered the events of the past few days.

"Have you spoken with the council yet?!" she asked quickly.

He shook his head.

"Tsunade-sama is taking care of that for me. _I_ actually wanted to tell the other shinobi so Gaara would not be attacked anymore," he said nodding to Gaara.

Saya smiled sadly.

"What about you Kakashi-sensei? What if they turn on you?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi smiled at her concern.

"If they turn on me then I will leave…with you," he added quickly.

Saya smiled and nodded. She got dressed and they went outside. Tsunade held a meeting with all of Konoha and handed the balcony over to Kakashi. He stepped forward and nodded to the crowd.

"It appears there has been a terrible mistake. You see…the Kazekage did not kill Sasuke Uchiha…I did."

People gasped and the crowd got restless. Shouts could be heard of why and how could you. Kakashi sighed loudly.

"He attacked someone I care about one time too many and this was the ultimate attack. So I killed him. Was it right? It was to me…and I know you all would have done the same thing…if it was someone you care about," he finished.

Naruto was looking up at Kakashi giving his speech. He felt terrible. He had blamed Gaara right away. That wasn't how a Hokage was supposed to act. He looked down knowing he was going to apologize to Gaara when he saw him. Gaara wasn't even by the meeting. He was by the cliffs looking at the water below him. He was tired and didn't want to be at such a meeting.

Everything was so quiet where he was and for a short while he felt at peace. He closed his eyes thinking of home. He missed his son and the village. A hand on his shoulder startled him slightly. He turned around and came face to face with Saya. She smiled at him.

"It's over. He told everyone everything that happened and what Sasuke did to cause everything to happen…" she said sighing.

He smirked at her. He was happy it was over with. Now they could go home to their son. They were about to head out when Sakura came up to them out of breath.

"Some of the shinobi are starting an uprising! It's getting bad!" she choked out through deep breaths.

Then a crowd of shinobi came their way fighting other shinobi. Kakashi pushed through yelling to Saya and Gaara.

"Some of them didn't like my answer!" he yelled trying to get away from the mob.

Gaara grabbed Saya pulling her behind him.

"They're not stopping…" he murmured quickly as they backed up towards the cliff.

Gaara looked over and took off his gourd letting it disintegrate into the sand. He let his sand armor come off so it left him vulnerable. Saya noticed this.

"Gaara what are you doing?!" she asked panicking.

He looked to the crowd.

"We cannot kill Konoha shinobi…we need plan B…" he said quietly holding onto her waist tightly.

She closed her eyes.

"I hate plan Bs…" she murmured as the crowd engulfed them and they were practically shoved off the cliffs.

Sakura tried to fight them off but ended up going off as well. The shinobi continued fighting as more people got pushed off the cliffs. Meanwhile at the bottom, the sand shinobi had just hit the water and separated. Saya felt coldness surround her and couldn't open her eyes. Water engulfed her body and she was floating quickly down the rapid water. She kept going under and finally, after some time of trying to stay awake, she fell into darkness.

**Later**** That Day…**

Saya felt a soft smack to her cheek and coughed up some water opening her eyes softly. Her vision relaxed on Gaara and she opened her eyes wider. He looked a little pale and was shaking slightly from the icy water but he was awake. Saya sat up with his help and caught her breath.

"You…are crazy…" she choked out trembling slightly.

He nodded and ruffled his wet hair looking around.

"I don't know where we are…" he said truthfully.

Saya looked around.

"I don't know either…" she confessed.

They had washed up on some kind of beach. They both got up and Saya realized she had quite a few bruises from bumping into things. One bruise was especially painful and it rested on her lower back. It was already turning a blackish blue. They started walking and she realized he was holding his shoulder tightly while walking. She stopped and he turned to look at her.

"We have to k-keep moving S-Saya…we don't know w-what's out here…" he said calmly but his voice cracked slightly.

She stared at him.

"Your shoulder…you're hurt…" she said going to look at it.

He pulled away slightly.

"Let's find shelter first…" he suggested and she reluctantly agreed.

They walked some more and Saya's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan!" she yelled running over to her fallen friend.

Gaara followed close behind. Saya knelt down beside her friend and checked her pulse. It was steady but she was out cold. Gaara let go of his arm and walked over carefully scooping up the female shinobi into his arms. He winced slightly from the applied pressure of the girl against his shoulder but shook it off. They continued walking and soon came across a small cave on the outskirts of the woods they were just in.

Gaara walked in first holding Sakura tightly to him and scanned the area. It was clear. He could even see the back of the cave from the front. Not that big for something to hide. He set Sakura in the back of the cave away from the cold air and went back outside the cave. Saya stopped him.

"Let me look you over…" she said quietly.

He shook his head.

"Stay with Sakura and make sure she's okay…I'll go look around…we're spending the night here so get comfortable…" he murmured and took off into the woods.

Saya sighed and went into the cave checking over Sakura. She was shaking and looked really pale. Saya rubbed Sakura's head softly and tried to warm her up. Gaara searched for anything that could possibly be of use to them. He really wasn't set up for this kind of thing.

To make matters worse, it started to rain. Gaara looked up at the sky and held his shoulder tightly. It was going to be a long painful night. Saya put a rag on Sakura's forehead to try and lower her temperature. She sighed and let her fingers touch her lower back softly and felt the shock of pain run through her back. She sat down slowly and painfully and waited.

**Into The Night… **

Saya paced on the outer side of the cave impatiently. Gaara had still not returned yet and she was worried. She bit her nail and paced faster. Sakura's temperature was rising and Gaara was out in the woods alone. She was about to go look for him when he came stumbling through the cave entrance soak n' wet. He had many things in his hands which included branches and rocks. He dropped them all at the entrance and almost dropped to the floor. Saya caught him quickly and fell to the floor with him.

"Gaara, are you alright?!" she asked worried.

He was dazed and was trembling immensely. He looked up at her and grabbed some plants holding them out to her.

"Here…these are herbs used for medicine…I-I didn't know which one to get…s-so I got them all…" he stuttered.

He shook as another shiver went down his spine. She held him close to her letting her hands roam through his wet hair. He held onto her arm for leverage and winced slightly when his shoulder ran up against her body. She looked down seeing blood on her shirt.

"Gaara, your arm wasn't bleeding before…" she murmured shocked.

He held it tightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It was becoming numb…so I made feeling come back into it…" he said slowly as a harsh cough racked his body.

She held him tighter and sat him up against the wall of the cave. She unbuckled his vest pulling it off slowly and then ripped his shirt up the sleeve. She grimaced slightly. The wound was infected and bloody. She wet a rag and pressed it lightly against his shoulder. He flinched and made a fist with his other hand trying to forget the pain. It was something he never knew for a long time and now he knew pain all too well.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she cleaned the wound. It was bruised and blood seeped from it steadily. She took his hand and made him hold the rag to his shoulder. She then mashed up some of the plants he got and created a paste. She walked back to him and she saw he was shaking and sweating. She felt his head.

"You're burning up…that's what happens when you're out in the pouring rain for hours…" she said sighing loudly.

He looked at her, his eyes tired.

"I-I don't want to argue with you right now…please…" he closed his eyes tightly.

Saya looked at his wound again. If it was going numb, that meant that the nerves were stiffening up. Though when he stabbed it, making some of the built up blood release he saved himself some pain and further complications. The wound would have to be drained thoroughly though. Some of the blood was infected and she had to get it out.

"Gaara…this is going to hurt…but just try to relax…" she said.

He nodded slowly. She put her mouth to the wound and sucked out some of the blood. He cried out in pain and wanted to stop her but restrained himself. He had never felt this pain before. Saya pulled away from his shoulder and spit out some of his blood. She repeated the process until the blood was drained and the feeling in his shoulder returned. He shook terribly and sweat trickled down his head.

"Gaara try to stay awake…" she murmured in his ear kissing his cheek softly.

She cleaned the wound out, putting the paste on it to cool and heal it and wrapped it in some of her ripped shirt tightly. She then laid him down so he could rest while she took care of Sakura. She let him rest on the small backpack she had and walked over to Sakura. She put the paste on Sakura's wounds and a rag on her forehead. She tended to Sakura for a little while until she heard shuffling behind her. She turned around and saw that Gaara had woken up. He shifted slightly and sat up slowly. She crawled over to him and tried to keep him down.

"Gaara, you need to rest…we'll head out in the morning but right now…just rest…" she murmured and he looked at her.

He looked a lot better. The paste was doing its job. He regarded her calmly. She looked tired and she was shaking a bit from the cold. He leaned against the wall, beckoning her to him. She smiled softly and crawled to him fitting herself between his legs and laying her head on his chest softly. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and she entwined her fingers in his. He held her close and though he was cold too, when their bodies met they became warmer.

**The Next Day…**

Gaara awoke startled by a dream. His eyes searched the surrounding area and realized where he was. He looked down seeing the young woman sleeping quietly against his chest. His arm was sore and stiff but he could move it some and shifted slowly beneath her. She stirred awake and her eyes opened tiredly. She looked up to see her husband was awake and smiled warmly up at him.

He offered her a small smile in return and she got up walking over to check Sakura. A loud voice in the distance caught their attention and they both turned to look outside. Naruto was running around looking for them all. Kakashi and Lee followed him. Saya smiled wide and yelled for them grabbing their attention. They all ran to her and were relieved that everyone was okay. Naruto picked up Sakura and they all headed back to Konoha.

Saya rested comfortably in a hospital bed. Her bruise was healing nicely but it was still uncomfortable. She was under the covers trying to get some sleep. She pulled the covers off and walked outside into the hallway. A few doors down lay Gaara. He seemed to be asleep but when she approached him, his eyes opened quickly. She smiled caressing his cheek softly. He smirked and sat up.

"We will leave for Suna tomorrow, is that okay with you?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"I want to go as soon as possible…I really miss our son…" she said calmly.

Gaara nodded. He missed Ryuzaki too. Gaara climbed out of bed and they walked out just as Tsunade walked in.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?" she asked smiling.

Saya smiled.

"We want to go to your tower to tell you and the council that we want to leave tomorrow," she said quickly.

Tsunade grinned.

"Oh really because I thought you guys wanted to go as soon as possible…I had a carriage ready to go for you guys some time ago…" she said grinning.

Saya hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" she yelled and Tsunade smirked.

Temari met the two outside and the three sand shinobi said their goodbyes as the carriage headed to Suna. Saya lay on Gaara's shoulder and closed her eyes. He smiled slightly and leaned back resting as well. The trip would be long but well worth it.

**Later That Day… **

Gaara stepped out of the carriage first and helped his sister and Saya out as well. The three walked through the gates of Suna. Kankuro and Shikamaru got wind that the three were coming and brought out the children with Kat. Hisa and Haru ran to their mother at full speed hugging her tightly. Ryuzaki grinned wide as he saw both of his parents. He flew into their arms hugging them with all his strength. Saya scooped him up and Gaara ruffled his hair. Kankuro walked over to his brother and patted him on the back nodding to the girls.

"Gaara…we know what happened…Tsunade-sama sent us a letter explaining everything so you wouldn't have too," he said smirking.

Gaara nodded smiling slightly at the Hokage's quick thinking. Gaara explaining everything would have ended badly. The group walked to the tower together and Kankuro cheered when he found out that Saya would be cooking dinner even though Gaara and Temari protested that she needed rest. She just chuckled and looked at Kankuro's face. She sighed loudly. That face he made of pure desperation got her all the time. So she was making dinner and Kankuro was pleased. They all sat around the large table eating dinner quietly.

The kids ate and asked to be excused. They wanted to play some before bed. The adults agreed they could go play for awhile and so the children left hurriedly. The adults finished eating and Shikamaru and Temari volunteered to do dish duty. Gaara walked to his office opening the door to see papers covering it. He sighed softly and turned to see Saya had followed him.

"I don't think I'll be able to get away tonight. I have a lot of paperwork that cannot be avoided any longer…" he said staring at his desk.

Saya nodded slowly and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked down at her and regarded her calmly. She smiled up at him. He leaned down slowly and kissed her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

He let his hands fall to her waist and when she leaned into him his hand touched the small of her back making her flinch slightly. He pulled back quickly looking at her, worried that he had hurt her. She saw his face and the clear expression of worry on it and offered him a smile.

"I'm sorry…" he said obviously concerned that she was hurt.

"It's alright. It will heal with time…" she said rubbing her back softly.

He nodded calmly having regained his composure and kissed her forehead before stepping into his office. She turned around and headed to find her son. She walked to the playground and saw all of the children playing happily in the sandbox. Temari had just come to pick up Hisa and Haru and Temari had kissed Ryuzaki on his head. "Goodnight Ryuzaki, sleep well tonight," she said smiling. Ryuzaki smiled slightly and nodded watching her leave.

Saya was about to go to him when she stopped. Ryuzaki stared at the sand for a moment like he was hypnotized. Then he raised his hand and sand came up with it swirling around his hand and forming a sand castle. Saya's eyes widened and she held her hand over her mouth watching in awe. Ryuzaki smirked and let his hand fall and the sand castle went with it. He sighed softly and stood up about to head inside when he saw his mother standing and watching him.

"Mother…how long have you been there?" he asked quietly.

Saya still stared at her son.

"You can control the sand Ryuzaki?" she asked softly.

Ryuzaki hesitated before answering.

"Yes…" he said almost inaudibly.

"How long?" she asked.

He stared at her.

"For a while now since you and father had left to Konoha. I have been practicing…I can control it everywhere…" he mumbled and Saya's eyes widened.

"You can control any type of sand anywhere?" she asked amazed.

He nodded thinking he did something wrong. Saya hugged him tightly and picked him up in her arms.

"That's awesome Ryuzaki! I can't believe you taught yourself that!" she said happily.

Ryuzaki smiled and hugged her back. She brought him inside and tucked him in bed, kissing him on the forehead and heading out to her own room. She lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up. She looked outside and listened to the howling of the wind. The nights of Suna were so cold.

Saya snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes. It took her a while to go to sleep. Not having Gaara next to her made her uneasy. She moved around and soon drifted into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, Gaara rubbed his temples trying to focus on his last bit of paperwork. It was late and he just wanted to go rest. A small knock at the door made him lift his head.

"Come in…" he said as kindly as he could muster at that time of night.

His secretary walked in and went up to his desk.

"Kazekage-sama, there is a messenger from the Waterfall Village here to deliver something to you," she said softly but clear enough for him to hear her.

He nodded curiously and she left, only to come back in with the messenger. The man bowed respectfully and then spoke.

"Kazekage-sama, I have come with a request from the Waterfall Village…" he said slightly unnerved by the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded for him to continue.

"Representatives from the village request a meeting with you and your council. They ask to discuss some private things with you sir. If you accept, please, I will inform them and they will arrive promptly tomorrow," he finished still standing up straight and not faltering once.

Gaara thought about what they could possibly want from him.

"That's fine but what time tomorrow will they be arriving?" he asked calmly.

The messenger shook his head.

"I believe they said early afternoon…" he said thinking.

Gaara nodded.

"Alright, then, do you know what this is about?" he asked curiously.

The messenger shook his head.

"They do not tell the messenger anything other then the task at hand sir…" he replied politely.

Gaara nodded and the secretary showed the messenger out. Gaara finished signing the last paper and stood from his desk and exited his office quietly. He handed the papers to his secretary, who took them politely and said a shy goodnight to the Kazekage, who nodded his goodnight and headed out.

He opened the door to their room and stepped inside quietly. He pulled off his robes and shivered slightly. The room was quite cold and he climbed in bed quickly pulling the blankets up on him. Saya felt the bed move and turned over opening her eyes slightly. Gaara smiled at her slightly and rubbed her head.

"Go back to sleep Saya. It's late and you need rest…" he said softly.

She smiled tiredly.

"You'll never believe what Ryuzaki did today…" she mumbled sleepily.

Gaara waited for her to continue.

"…he moved sand…" she said before falling asleep comfortably next to him.

Gaara's eyes were wide. _His son moved sand?_ He wanted to wake her up to find out more but he resisted and soon began to meditate until morning.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter is ready! Enjoy!! Please let me know and Review as always!!! **

**The Next Day…**

Saya woke up and turned to the warm body next to her. Her eyes were still closed and she nuzzled her face into the crook of her husband's neck. Gaara opened his eyes quickly and smirked seeing his wife nuzzling him gently. He closed his eyes enjoying the much needed attention from his her. She climbed on top of him resting her chin on his chest and listened to his steady breathing. She leaned up and kissed his chin delicately.

He groaned softly and opened his eyes slightly looking up at her. She slid her body up his and her lips met his in a soft kiss. He returned the kiss gently and wrapped his arms around her waist. A loud bang on the door made them both shoot up in bed. Gaara got up as the banging continued rapidly, slid on his robes and pulled the door opened. Temari almost continued banging but when she saw Gaara, she stopped and took a breath.

"Gaara, these men outside have come with an army saying that they are here for Kat!" Temari cried.

Saya's eyes widened and Gaara fixed his robes uneasily and exited the room hastily. Saya threw on a shirt and some pants and ran out after him with Temari. Meanwhile, Kankuro had both puppets out and was effectively holding back the men who wanted Kat.

He let out another growl as they tried to make their way towards her. Kat looked nervous and concerned. She stood behind him. The crowd parted as Gaara made his way towards the scene with Temari and Saya. The head of the Waterfall Village's army looked relieved.

"Kazekage-sama, we have come to collect her," he stated bluntly, his rough voice echoing in Saya's head.

Gaara walked up to his brother and stood beside him.

"What exactly do you mean by collect her?" Gaara asked and this time his brother spoke.

"They say she has to go back to Waterfall Village with them! They're not taking her back there Gaara! They have no right!" he roared about to unleash his puppets.

The army of soldiers got ready and Gaara put up his hand.

"Before any kind of action is taken why have you come to take her?" he asked trying to understand just exactly what was going on.

The general of the Waterfall Village stepped forward.

"As it states here, the Mizukage had a mistress as well as his wife. The affair did not last long but a child was born…the child was given to the mother and told never to speak of the truth…since the Mizukage's death we have read his will. In the will it states that the next Kage should be his daughter…you," he said pointing to Kat, whose eyes were wide.

Gaara sighed knowing now that this was going to be difficult.

"So as you can see there is nothing you can do Kazekage-sama…she is rightfully ours…" he said with a tone of victory.

Gaara growled lowly and Saya knew he was not pleased.

"You're not touching her!" Kankuro yelled, still ready to fight.

The general stepped forward quickly and Gaara could have sworn that the general was going to attempt to hit him by how quickly he moved. Sand went up ready to attack and defend but the general just took out a letter and handed it to the Kazekage. Gaara took it and the general spoke.

"If you do not give her up by nightfall, the army behind me has orders to attack and destroy your village. And I know you are not prepared for a war Kazekage-sama…" he said carefully.

Gaara stared at the letter and then at his brother. Kankuro had a sinking feeling that Gaara couldn't do anything. Gaara looked at his village behind him and thought about what would happen if war was to occur…for one woman. It just wasn't worth it but then he thought about Saya. He knew if it was her he would go to war so he could only imagine how Kankuro was feeling. He looked to Saya and saw her face. She was pissed off and ready to kick ass. _How were they going to fight off a whole army though?_ He looked back at the general.

"You said we have until nightfall…so you can come back then…" he said calmly.

Nightfall would buy them some time to figure out a plan. The general nodded and retreated to the gates of Suna to wait with the army. Gaara ruffled his hair and turned quickly to head back to the tower. Kankuro followed close behind with Kat and the others.

"Just give us some time Gaara…we can be out of Suna by nightfall and then you won't have to go to war!" he said trying to save his brother some trouble.

Gaara closed his eyes and stopped at his door.

"No one is going anywhere…just let me think for a moment…" he said opening his door.

"Do not leave the tower and under any circumstances do not try to run…" he said looking at his brother.

Kankuro nodded, grabbed Kat and headed to their room. Saya walked into the office with Gaara. He closed the door and paced for a while uneasily.

"I need your opinion on something Saya…not as my wife but as a shinobi…" he said hurriedly.

She nodded and waited. Gaara thought before answering.

"We've went to war for many things…money, territory, alliances…but for love? Should we go to war for love?" he asked not sure if it was really worth that much.

They would lose a lot and the village was finally getting back on its feet. Saya thought for a minute before answering then smiled faintly.

"I think going to war for love makes the most sense out of the other reasons we went to war…" she said quietly.

Gaara thought for some time.

"Alright…then I guess tonight…we will go to war…" he said still a little uneasily.

"This is not a good political move…and it won't be good for the village…" he said, stating his fears out loud.

Saya bit her lip seeing his doubt. She walked up to him.

"What if we can stop them at the gates? That wouldn't be considered war…if only us two do it…" she said quietly.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"How would we do that?" he asked curiously.

She smirked.

"You're underestimating us Gaara…" she said softly.

He furrowed his eyes and stared at her as she leaned up and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened slightly bigger and he pulled away to look at her.

"That leaves us with only one chance and if it doesn't work…the village will be opened to their attacks…" he said quietly.

Saya shook her head.

"Stop underestimating your siblings…if we can't pull through…they will…" she said smirking.

He nodded after some time and they left the office and headed out of the tower. The general stood as Gaara and Saya stopped a few yards away from them. Kankuro and Kat with Temari and Shikamaru were behind them. The general wondered why they were so far away and Gaara walked up a little.

"Let us try to come to some kind of arrangement. She can be_ your_ Mizukage and run _your_ village, but she can also stay here. No one restricts her from coming here…" he said and he turned to Kankuro.

"You will be free to travel back and forth or even stay there if you like…" he said and his older brother nodded quickly as did Kat.

The general was pissed.

"We did not come here to negotiate! She is coming with us! If you refuse that means war!" he yelled and the soldiers charged at them all.

Gaara sighed and lifted his hands up in the air. As he did this, the sand from the village went up with them. The sand stretched far and wide and covered the entire village of Suna like a tidal wave. The general and his men stopped charging for a moment and then continued. Saya walked up to Gaara slowly, her eyes swirling from the Phoenix boiling inside of her. She did the hand signs and bit her thumb.

"Sabaku Suzaku!" she yelled and she brought her hand down on Gaara's shoulder.

The sand went up in flames. A huge Phoenix bird came thundering out of the wall of sand and shrieked loudly. It was quite a sight even to the two creating it. The army started retreating as well as the general. Gaara was sweating from the amount of chakra he was using.

"Just say the word, Mizukage-sama…" he said through gritted teeth.

Kat walked up to him and smirked.

"Do it now," she said and Saya pulled her hand off of him and he dropped his hands.

The huge wave of sand fell onto the army and almost knocked the people of Suna off their feet. Gaara dropped to his knees exhausted and Saya wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was breathing heavily and sweating but he was smirking victoriously. Kankuro jumped in the air yelling about how that was the hottest thing he's ever seen and he hugged Kat tightly. Temari was amazed by her brother's power. He had never done anything like that before. He got to his feet shakily with the help of Saya.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro asked touching Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara nodded slowly and they all began to walk back to the tower. Gaara fell into his chair tired out and rested his head on the cool top of his desk. Saya leaned against the desk and Kankuro, Kat, Temari, and Shikamaru leaned against the wall. Finally, after some time, Gaara lifted his head and looked at Kat.

"This could be good for us…you being the Mizukage. It would mean that now, not only do we have Konoha as our ally but the Waterfall Country would be an ally as well. It would make three decently supplied counties…one major source of power," he said looking at Kat and watching her expressions.

Kat looked conflicted and then stared at Kankuro.

"I will be away from you a lot…and I'm not very good at having meetings with the council…" she said a little nervous.

Kankuro nodded.

"She also has quite a mouth on her…" he said smirking.

Gaara smirked and pictured himself, Tsunade, and Kat in the meetings together. He chuckled lightly and looked up.

"That shouldn't be a problem. The real concerns are the meetings you will have with me and the Hokage of Konoha Tsunade-sama…and I wouldn't really worry about that," he said smirking.

Saya knew what he was thinking about and smirked herself. Kat nodded.

"Okay…I'll do it…I'll become the Waterfall Country's Mizukage," she said firmly.

Everyone nodded. Saya walked Kat out while the siblings chatted some more.

"Is it hard…you know, being a Kage?" she asked softly.

Saya could tell she was nervous and didn't know how much she would kick ass at this job. Saya smiled.

"Well you know how you get mad at Kankuro sometimes? Well, picture that only controlling a country full of Kankuro look a likes. It won't be hard…most of the decision making you do will be with Gaara and Tsunade-sama. The ones you make in your village will be simple ones like if festivals can take place or small village problems. The big decisions are handled with the other Kages, two of who you know. So relax because you're worrying over nothing. Just make the village how you see fit and gain the trust of your people," she finished grinning.

Kat was better now. She was ready to be the Mizukage.

**Three Weeks Later… **

Gaara, Saya, Ryuzaki, Temari, Shikamaru, and the twins all walked through the gates of the Waterfall Village. Ryuzaki froze at the gates recognizing the place as that bad place with the monsters who tried to kill him and his mother. The twins noticed first and stopped. Haru pulled on his mother's sleeve and Temari turned.

"Gaara, Saya, wait…Ryuzaki stopped following us," she said curious as to why he stopped.

Gaara and Saya turned around at first confused. Saya realized it first and her eyes saddened. Gaara caught her look still curious as to why his son refused to pass the gates.

"He remembers this place…the place where we were attacked…" she murmured and Gaara's eyes widened in realization.

Saya walked over to him and kneeled down. Ryuzaki looked at her, his eyes not holding fear but caution.

"I don't like this place mom…it holds bad memories…" he muttered quietly.

Saya sighed.

"Ryuzaki, please don't be afraid. The village is all better now. Trust me okay?"

Ryuzaki looked at her then.

"I am not afraid. I'm cautious but not afraid. I dare them to try to attack us now…" he said the last part in a whisper and Saya actually felt a chill up her spine with the way he said it.

She stared at him, at first thinking he meant because Gaara was here with the others, but then she saw something in his eyes.

"Ryuzaki, those men will not be bothering us anymore. We're safe," she said smiling slightly.

She held out her hand and Ryuzaki hesitated looking around but soon took it slowly. She smiled and stood up still holding his hand and they walked in towards the group. Gaara nodded to his son and Ryuzaki smiled softly telling his dad he was alright. They walked up to the Mizukage's tower and were greeted by Kat and Kankuro. They all said there hellos and walked inside. Saya thought it looked different and much more welcoming. They walked into her office and all sat down. Gaara spoke first.

"We came here today to inform you that we have to go to Konoha soon…it is for a rather important meeting with the five main Kages…the matter is undisclosed but you are required to be present…" he said and Kat nodded.

"Alright when is the meeting?" she asked softly.

"The meeting is a week from now…" he said and Kat's eyes widened.

"I might as well leave now…it's going to take me forever to get there…" she groaned.

Gaara nodded.

"That's why we came to you now…you can come back with us now to Suna…and then we can leave there together in a group…the children are coming as well…do you have someone you can leave in charge here while you're away?" he asked politely.

She nodded quickly.

"Please have a look around the village while I pack some things…" she said and he nodded standing up.

They all exited and Kankuro gave them a tour around the village. Kankuro grinned as they came across a certain shop. Gaara furrowed his eyes. He had never seen a shop like this before. Saya squealed with joy and ran in quickly with Shikamaru. They obviously knew what it was. Everyone else waited outside. Kankuro turned to his siblings.

"This is the best store here! I have never had this stuff before and it's great!" he said grinning.

Saya and Shikamaru came back out holding ice-cream cones with different flavors on them. Gaara stared at the weird objects and was even more perplexed when Saya licked one. She bent down to Ryuzaki and held out a chocolate one.

"Try one…" she said smiling wide.

Ryuzaki was hesitant but soon licked one and his eyes went wide. He took the cone from her and she showed him how to eat it. He smiled happily and sat down to eat it. Shikamaru bent down handing two to his twins. Hisa took vanilla and Haru took a green one that was mint flavored. Their eyes widened and they both sat next to Ryuzaki eating happily. Shikamaru grinned and stood up to his wife, who was eyeing him suspiciously. He held out a pink one and she took it hesitantly. She licked it cautiously and grinned. It tasted like strawberry! She sat with her kids and Shikamaru. Saya stood up and held out a cone. Gaara looked at it hesitantly taking it and eyeing it carefully.

"Try it…" she said softly.

He licked it and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" he asked enjoying the chocolaty taste.

"It's ice-cream," she said grinning and licking her own.

They all took a break to eat there new favorite treat. When they were finished they headed out of Waterfall Country and to Suna. Kat ran up to Gaara.

"Gaara, who are the five main Kages?" she asked quietly.

"There are you, me, the Hokage, the Raikage, and the **Tsuchikage," he said softly. **

**Kat nodded having heard of all of them and then looked confused. **

**"The Tsuchikage?" she asked confused. **

**Gaara sighed. **

**"Hai, he rules the Hidden Village of the Rock in Earth Country…" he said. **

**Kat looked lost so Gaara cleared his throat and explained it carefully. **

**"Alright, **the five main villages are the Leaf Village, Sand Village, Water Village, Lightning Village, and Rock Village. Each of the 5 main villages has a Kage. A Kage is like a governor; he/she runs their village. There are a total of 5 Kages. The Kage is usually the strongest person in the village. Each Kage is chosen by its villagers to rule and command its army of ninja and regulate the village. Kages manage most of the important issues that relate to the village such as money and anything else a normal governor would do. They are public icons and are usually in public events held within the village. Kages are the people assigned to Rank A missions. Do you understand?" he asked softly.

Kat nodded. It made sense to her now.

"Why have I never heard of the Tsuchikage?" she asked curiously.

Gaara growled lowly.

"He likes to stir up trouble between the Kages and usually it ends bad…he particularly holds disdain for Konoha…" he said.

Kat sighed.

"They don't like Konoha…why?" she asked curiously.

"There was a clan called the Kamizuri clan that had many similarities with the Aburame Clan. Instead of controlling bugs, the Kamizuri controlled bees. The Kamizuri clan possessed great status until they attempted to attack Konoha and were stopped by the Aburame…" he said quietly.

Kat thought for a moment.

"You're talking about Shino right?" she asked and Gaara nodded.

"Ever since then the two Kages from those villages have bad blood…you will see it when we get there," he said. Kat nodded.

"What about Lightning Country? Are we okay with them?" she asked slowly.

"The Raikage has no bad blood with any of us…they did have issues with the Nara clan at one time…but I believe that was resolved," he said thinking back on it.

"What happened between them?" she asked.

"It was something about how the Nara clan had taken some of their medical techniques…but the Nara clan had said that Shikamaru had created those jutsu from his head. The Raikage didn't believe them and asked to see Shikamaru. You see he knows only one technique but it's a good one…Ninpou, Kage Mane no Jutsu (Ninja Technique, Shadow Mimicry). His whole clan specializes in these techniques which have been passed down from generation to generation. It allows him to make his opponent imitate him. He has an IQ of over 200 that allows him to think at a lightning fast speed and use the surrounding landscape to his advantage. He did something to prove the Nara clan's innocence and the problem was resolved…"

Kat's eyes were wide.

"Shikamaru has an IQ over 200?!" she yelled and Gaara smirked.

"He would rather sleep but yes he is quite intelligent…" he said softly.

Kat shook her head.

"I have to start talking with these ninja in Konoha!" she said and Gaara smirked.

"They are all quite unique…" he said and they continued off into the woods.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter is ready! Enjoy!! Please let me know and Review as always!!! **

**The Next Day…**

They all entered Konoha after a long trip. They were a few days early for the meeting. Ryuzaki was asleep on Gaara's back. He had been doing well but soon got tired and slowed down needing to be carried the rest of the way by his father. He slept peacefully situated between the large gourd and his father's back. His head rested on his father's shoulder. The sand held him in place so the child would not fall and injure himself. Temari was holding Hisa and Shikamaru had Haru. They were both fast asleep like their cousin.

They all walked into the village and looked around with wide eyes. Something was off. Saya stepped ahead of the others and scanned the area. Everything was so quiet. It wasn't like Konoha. Saya was about to turn around when someone slammed into her sending her and the mystery figure to the floor roughly. Gaara's sand went up and around the children blocking them and was about to help when the figure came into view. Saya sat up quickly ready to defend but saw the figure and her eyes widened.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked shocked.

Naruto got up quickly and helped her up.

"Sorry Sai-chan, I was just running to go get you guys in Suna. Something's happened…" he said his voice low and haunted.

Saya felt dread build up within her.

"What happened?" she asked slowly.

He looked at the others.

"We should go to Tsunade-sama. She knows more then I do about what happened…" he said gravely.

Saya nodded and the group followed. They all walked passed what looked like a funeral procession going on. Saya's eyes widened. All of her friends were there! She stopped walking and stared. Gaara realized she had stopped walking and stopped turning to her. Saya didn't take her eyes off her friends. Sakura wiped some tears from her eyes and turned around seeing her friend. She excused herself from the procession and walked to Saya throwing her arms around her in a hug. Shikamaru handed Haru to Kankuro and walked up to the two girls. Saya still didn't know what the hell was going on. Naruto left Gaara's side and walked down to the small group.

"They don't know yet Sakura-chan…" he said softly.

Sakura pulled away and looked at Shikamaru. He looked confused as to who died but his eyes widened when he saw Ino and Choji at the front of the funeral line. He looked at the coffin and saw the picture and his heart dropped.

"T-That's my sensei…" he said lowly.

Saya's eyes widened. It really was Asuma Sarutobi. Shikamaru was in shock.

"H-How could this have happened?" he asked still in utter shock.

Ino had looked up then and gasped seeing her friend. She ran through the crowd and into him hugging him tightly. He returned the hug slowly. Choji walked up to the two and nodded patting Shikamaru on the back.

"He went down fighting Shikamaru…he fought bravely…" he said and Shikamaru felt weight on his heart.

"H-How did this happen?" he asked softly.

Ino decided to speak.

"He was fighting with a man named Hidan. It seems that this guy was a member of Akatsuki…Asuma-sensei injured him but then Hidan used this jutsu that transferred all of what Asuma did onto himself…we couldn't save him…" she broke down again.

Sakura went over to her friend and held her tightly. Choji looked down sadly. Shikamaru couldn't move. He wasn't there when his sensei and team fought against an enemy of Konoha. Saya rested a hand on his shoulder. The Sand Siblings stood in the back with Kat and the kids. They lowered their heads in respect for the fallen jounin. Shikamaru was shaking terribly. He felt his knees give out but someone wrapped his arm over their neck. He looked up to see his wife. She offered him a sad smile.

"Why don't we go pay our respects to your sensei?" she asked him kindly.

He nodded weakly and they went to the funeral procession. Saya watched as the two walked to the coffin. She wiped away a few stray tears. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned. Gaara was standing behind her looking at the funeral procession. He knew what it was like to lose someone close. Saya smiled sadly and looked down at her son, who had walked up to his parents. He looked at the funeral procession.

"Who died father?" he asked softly.

Gaara looked down at his son.

"Someone very dear to the village, Ryuzaki…he was a close companion to your uncle and we must be here for him in case he should need anything, okay?" he said quietly and Ryuzaki nodded.

He felt bad for his uncle Shikamaru. He didn't like seeing the usually laid back, cloud gazing shinobi so upset. Then something caught his eye. In between Naruto and Hinata was his close friend Jiro.

"Jiro!" he yelled loudly causing more then just Jiro to look.

Gaara was about to scold his son when Jiro turned around. His eyes widened as a grin came across his face.

"Ryuzaki you came to visit!" he shouted and the two friends ran to each other.

They met in the middle and shook hands.

"Where have you been, I've been here all by myself since forever now?!" Jiro said loudly.

Ryuzaki grinned. Jiro was the only person Ryuzaki grinned at or spoke to comfortably.

"I'm sorry it has taken me forever to get here. Things had come up in Suna, but I see things have also happened in Konoha…" he said looking at the funeral taking place.

Jiro nodded.

"Hey you want to go get some ramen?!" he said grinning.

Ryuzaki nodded and the two boys ran off to the shop. Saya smiled softly. He didn't even ask permission…what a different boy he was here in Konoha. Tsunade walked up to Gaara greeting him warmly.

"Gaara, you've arrived early…" she said softly.

He nodded.

"I wanted the Mizukage to get in touch with her surroundings…I did not know of this though…" he said slowly.

Tsunade nodded.

"It is a terrible day in the Country of Fire…" she murmured.

Everyone went to pay their respects and then went home to their respective families. Gaara and Saya walked down the street with Naruto and Hinata looking for their sons. Temari had finally gotten Shikamaru back to the tower with Kankuro, Kat and the twins. He was devastated and they were all scared that his condition would only worsen. Naruto was telling Gaara about the fight they all had and how he swears Akatsuki is back. Hinata and Saya were walking behind them.

"Do you really think Akatsuki is back, Sai-chan?" she asked softly.

Saya looked down.

"I don't know…I don't see how they could come back after Kakashi used the Sharingan on them…but I guess that it's possible…" she said confusing herself.

She shook her head and smiled at Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan…my head isn't in the right place…" she said quietly.

Hinata nodded.

"I understand Sai-chan…I think everyone's head is a little off today…" she whispered.

That's when Saya noticed it.

"Your stutter is gone Hinata-chan!" she yelled smiling.

Hinata chuckled.

"Hai…it has been for some time now…weird isn't it?" she smirked.

Saya liked the way Hinata had changed. They walked to the ramen shop and saw the two kids sitting and chatting while eating their ramen…or finishing their ramen…their third bowl of ramen. Saya and Hinata chuckled walking over to the kids while Naruto cheered.

"That's my boy!" he yelled seeing all the bowls.

Gaara eyed Naruto.

"Keep your son away from mine…" he mumbled and Naruto laughed.

"Jiro takes after me! What's so bad about that?!" he asked laughing.

Hinata laughed as well as Saya. Gaara smirked at his friend.

"It could be worse…he could take after your pervert teacher!" Saya yelled laughing. Naruto grinned.

"Which one?" he asked referring to Kakashi or Jiraiya.

Everyone shared a laugh at that and picked up their child. Naruto ruffled Ryuzaki's hair playfully.

"You'll see Jiro tomorrow okay?" he asked and Ryuzaki nodded quickly.

He liked Naruto. Saya kissed Jiro's forehead and the little boy blushed.

"See you later Jiro!" she said happily.

He nodded and grinned at Ryuzaki. The two families nodded goodnights and headed off. Gaara and Saya walked with Ryuzaki to the tower. Ryuzaki looked up calmly.

"Father, mother…I have a question…" he said softly.

Both parents looked down curiously.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Saya asked curiously.

"What happens after you die?"

Both parents stopped walking and stared at him wide eyed. Ryuzaki stopped and turned around furrowing his eyebrows. They all stared at each other for a while before Gaara spoke.

"What happens after death…is nothing you should be thinking about now…" he said and Saya relaxed with his answer.

It was a good one. Ryuzaki shrugged not pushing the subject any further. They walked into the tower and up to their room. The meeting would start tomorrow. Saya looked out the window while Gaara put Ryuzaki to sleep. She let her hand roam over her heart. She had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

**The Next Day… **

Saya woke up when the bed shifted. She sat up and rubbed her eyes seeing Gaara had already turned on the shower in the bathroom. She groaned tiredly. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror. She didn't look any different. She had matured a little and her hair was to her shoulders now. It had lightened just a pinch due to all that time in the sun in Suna. It made her light green eyes stand out more. She fluffed her bangs and looked to the side when she heard the shower turn off.

Gaara stepped out slowly. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Saya stared at him in awe still after all these years. He was just so hot, and now here he was soaking wet with small drops of water falling off of his wet hair. She grinned sheepishly when he caught her looking at him. He smirked knowing what she was thinking about. She walked up to him smiling like a teenager and bit her lip. Gaara blushed slightly and backed up until his back hit the bathroom door. Saya grinned having him cornered.

"You know Saya…you should never corner a wild animal…" he said lowly smirking.

Saya smirked wide at him.

"Oh really, and what is this wild animal going to do if I stand my ground?" she asked playfully.

He smirked.

"What any other cornered animal would do…attack…" he said leaning down and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She pressed into him returning the kiss. His hand roamed through her hair becoming entangled. He pulled away slowly still having his lips graze over hers gently. She kissed him again capturing his bottom lip and biting it softly. He let out a small groan into her mouth. He kissed down her neck making her moan softly. He came to a stop where her neck met her shoulder and bit it playfully. She giggled planting kisses on his jaw line and taking in his scent. Back when they were younger, he would always smell of blood.

She hated that smell. Now as she nuzzled his wet face he smelt like the beach. In Suna, where there was always sand, they would sometimes go to the beach just to walk along the shore. She buried her face in the crook of his neck kissing his neck sweetly every now and then. His hands moved up her hips to her shoulders and then to her face where he held her face calmly. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. She smiled softly. He did this often and she liked their silent moments. They had a comfortable silence between them and now they had some time to enjoy it. He opened his eyes slowly as some water dripped off of his hair onto her cheek. He wiped the water away slowly and kissed her nose. She giggled and blushed slightly. A knock on the door brought them back to reality.

"Mom, dad, I need to use the bathroom now!" Ryuzaki yelled from the other side.

The parents chuckled and Gaara opened the door to see Ryuzaki with his hands over his eyes.

"I'm not looking so make your escape now!" he said almost walking into a wall if his father hadn't stopped him.

Saya was laughing hysterically and Gaara chuckled at his son's playfulness. They let him use the bathroom and they got changed. When Ryuzaki came out he was wearing a red shirt that almost matched his hair and black pants. He smiled upon seeing his parents.

Gaara put on his robes and Saya had on a long black top with red shorts underneath. The family left their room and Ryuzaki went off with Jiro to the playgrounds with the twins. Gaara kissed Saya on the cheek about to head off when they both spotted the Tsuchikage. He walked tall and proud with bodyguards around him. Gaara kept his composure and Saya was calm as well. The Tsuchikage stopped in front of the two and looked at Gaara.

"Gaara-sama…it's so nice to see you again…" he said with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Gaara kept his stoic composure.

"Saiganki-sama…" Gaara said nodding to be polite.

Saya gulped.

"_Saiganki was his name…rock crusher?"_she thought quietly to herself.

Saiganki looked at her then.

"You must be Ryohei Saya…" he said, his voice coarse and harsh.

Saya nodded slowly. Saiganki lifted his hand up and Gaara looked like he wanted to rip it off. He touched her face which really didn't settle well with her. She didn't like people she didn't know touching her at all let alone her face.

"Such a pretty woman…you've done well Gaara-sama…" he said smirking.

Gaara remained calm and Saya stared at the man. He removed his hand and smirked.

"I will see you at the meeting then…" he said and walked off with his bodyguards.

Saya wiped her face where he touched her. Gaara let out a low growl. She turned to him.

"Well he wasn't creepy in the least…" she said making him relax some and regain his composure.

They heard footsteps and the Raikage entered with his bodyguards. He also stopped politely near the Kazekage and bowed respectfully to the both of them.

"Gaara-sama, I trust things in Suna are holding out well?" he asked kindly.

"Hai, Kyuuden-sama, things are well…" he said softly and the Raikage nodded.

He then turned to Saya and nodded before heading to the office. Gaara nodded his goodbyes to Saya and headed towards the office. Saya smiled watching him leave before heading out of the tower. She stepped outside and walked to Naruto and Hinata.

"They're going to be a while in there…want to go do something?" Saya suggested.

Naruto nodded.

"Let's go ask the others if they want to join us…I know Kakashi-sensei is out on a mission with Gai-sensei but the others should be available."

Saya nodded and the three headed out to find the others.

**In The Hokage Tower Some Hours Later…**

Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table almost breaking it in two. Gaara ruffled his hair. Kat groaned never imagining that meetings would be this bad.

"Why is it always me and Gaara versus you and the council Saiganki?!" she raged.

Saiganki looked at her smiling.

"There are two other Kages in the room Tsunade-sama…they have an opinion too…" he mocked and she wanted to rip his head off.

Kat let her fingers roam through her hair.

"What they are saying makes sense Saiganki-sama. I agree with them. It is best for all of our villages," she stated tiredly.

The Raikage thought about it. They had all been arguing back and forth for hours now on what to do with the rumors of Akatsuki returning. Tsunade, Gaara, and Kat wanted to tighten up security on all of the villages' openings and keep in contact with each other through messengers. That way in case something suspicious should come up, they can help each other out. Just in case Akatsuki does return. The council and the Tsuchikage disagreed with them saying that Akatsuki is gone and that is the end of it.

"How can you say they are gone with such confidence? Have you not heard what has happened to Sarutobi Asuma?" Gaara asked staring at the Tsuchikage and the council.

Tsunade nodded.

"Or did you not notice the attire Hidan was wearing when he killed him?!" she shouted and the Tsuchikage smirked.

"So one Akatsuki member escaped…he got lucky…it means nothing…" he said.

Tsunade broke the desk and the council jumped.

"Are you implying that Asuma Sarutobi's death meant nothing?! You do know he is the son of the third Hokage?! Do not dare to disrespect him!" she stood up angrily.

When she did so did the Tsuchikage and the council. Gaara stood up and Kat did as well. The Raikage stayed seated. He was the oldest out of the bunch and was too old to quarrel. He sighed heavily and ruffled his hair. Tsunade glared at the Tsuchikage and he glared back.

"Your power doesn't scare me Tsunade…I have earth on my side!" he said stomping on the floor as a huge rock came up from the ground and at her.

Sand flew up knocking the rock away violently shielding Tsunade from any more attacks. Saiganki was about to call for another rock when ice water hit his face. He gasped and glared at the Mizukage, his defenses down.

"I wouldn't do that…" Kat muttered watching him carefully.

Gaara knew this meeting was going no where and stepped next to Tsunade carefully attempting to tell her he'd help her if a fight broke out. Tsunade relaxed some.

"If you do not want to protect your village that is your decision but the Hokage, Mizukage, and I will tighten the security…" Gaara said anxious to get out of there.

Nothing good can come of this. Tsunade nodded angrily. Saiganki looked angry and was about to speak when Saya came rushing through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru left Konoha to track down Asuma Sarutobi's killer!" she said frantically.

Then she paused looking around the room. There was water on the floor, sand was floating around in the air, a table was smashed to pieces, and it looked as though a huge rock had been lifted from the ground. Saya looked at Gaara, her eyes wide. His expression softened some trying to let her know things were alright. She looked around at the Kages her eyes stopping on Tsunade.

"What should we do Tsunade-sama?" she asked quickly.

Tsunade thought about it.

"He couldn't have got far. Where is everyone else?" she asked.

Saya caught her breath.

"They are back at his house trying to hold Temari-chan back…" she said softly.

Tsunade nodded.

"Alright Saya you're in charge. Get a group together and go find him…bring him back…do not let Temari go…she should stay with the kids…" Tsunade finished.

Gaara turned to Tsunade not liking the fact that Saya had to leave the safety of the village. Saya's eyes were wide. Tsunade wanted her to tell Temari she couldn't come? She would tell Kankuro to do it. She nodded slowly and headed out meeting Gaara's gaze once more before closing the door. The Kages then went back to glaring at each other. The Raikage sighed loudly and stood.

"This is getting us no where. We must come to a decision…a final decision…" he stated calmly.

**I hope you liked it!!! I will update again soon! Please review if you can! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter is a go! Enjoy!! Please let me know and REVIEW as always!!! **

The Tsuchikage stared at Tsunade.

"I have a resolution," he said moving back and starting a hand jutsu.

"What are you doing Saiganki-sama?!" Kat yelled.

Rocks of all sizes came through the wall behind him. He sent them flying at her. Sand came up quickly knocking them away while Tsunade punched some back at him. The Raikage stood up.

"Do you know what happens to sand when it gets struck by lightning near metal?" he asked in a deadly tone.

Gaara's eyes widened realizing the Raikage was going to help the Tsuchikage and seeing the metal rims of the desk. The Tsuchikage grinned hitting the metal at the sand.

"It turns to crystal…something so beautiful…produced from someone like you…ironic eh?" he said as lightning came through the window shattering it and struck the sand as the metal did.

The sand shield turned to crystal and the Tsuchikage sent his rocks flying at it. Gaara grabbed Tsunade pulling her under him as the crystal shattered. He didn't feel anything though. Nothing cut through his skin. He looked up and slowly turned.

The crystal and rocks were engulfed in water. Kat's eyes were glazed over in a light shade of blue. She had her hands up and Gaara knew the technique took concentration. Kat threw the rocks and crystal shield at the other Kages. The Tsuchikage and the Raikage blocked them and it turned into another stare down.

"This is going to end nowhere. We are all equally matched. We will just keep deflecting each other's jutsu until we all tire ourselves out. And then what good are we?" the Raikage said softly.

The Kages all stared at each other. The Tsuchikage grinned and Gaara knew he was up to something.

"What are you planning exactly, Saiganki-sama?" he seethed and Tsunade growled lowly.

The Tsuchikage held up his hands having been caught.

"Okay, you caught me. This was no meeting. Akatsuki is back though they are weak and my village is harboring them until they are stronger…"

Gaara and Tsunade's eyes widened. Kat glared at the other two Kages.

"Why would you do something that stupid?!" Tsunade yelled.

Saiganki grinned.

"Once they are healthy they will resume their plans of destroying your three countries. They would give us immunity if we helped them. See Gaara-sama? I did look out for my country…by handing them all of yours…" he finished smirking.

Gaara looked at him intently. Tsunade heard it then. The Tsuchikage raised his finger.

"Oh and one more thing…my army has come to destroy your village in preparation for the bigger war…" he grinned.

The Raikage stood by his friend obviously in on it. Gaara looked at Tsunade.

"Don't even think about leaving this room to help because if that door opens this place will blow up…" he said.

"Then we all die and you wouldn't want that…" he chuckled.

Gaara closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at Kat who understood immediately and then looked at Tsunade who nodded once. Tsunade grinned for the first time in a while.

"Oh we won't touch that door. We plan to make a grand exit…" she smirked at the two other Kages who looked perplexed.

Then Gaara, Kat, and Tsunade, ran for the broken window and jumped. Gaara's sand hit the door open before they jumped and that floor of the tower blew up. The three Kages fell as sand swirled around them. It created a trampoline of sorts and Kat wet it with a water jutsu making it soft. Tsunade powered up her fist and hit the sand breaking it as they fell. They landed on their feet swiftly. Great teamwork. They saw that the group Saya put together didn't even make it out of the gates.

Naruto was fighting with about ten guys and Temari was literally sweeping about fifteen guys off their feet. Hinata had just hit a guy in the neck with two fingers, killing him instantly. Lee was taking on many shinobi as well but doing well. The three Kages searched more. Kankuro had his puppets flying everywhere killing off shinobi. Gaara's eyes found Saya. She had just sliced a guy's throat open and knocked him far away.

She turned around to another when lightning struck the sky. Tsunade froze up. She turned looking up and the Raikage floated down with the Tsuchikage. They looked angry. They started attacking the shinobi of Konoha and Suna angrily before they spotted the other three Kages. Gaara glared at them. Suddenly his head shot up when he heard the voices of his niece and nephew. Then he heard the voice of his son and Jiro. His body stiffened. He tried to regain his composure but the Tsuchikage had already spotted it. He looked to the kids and grinned.

"Children should not be on the battlefield. They could get hurt!" he said doing a jutsu that raised the ground towards them.

The Raikage smirked sending lightning to hit right where the children were. Screams rung out and the kids went flying into the air and hit the ground hard. Saya whirled around seeing her son fly through the air. Gaara's heart stopped. Saya knocked a shinobi to the floor and ran towards the kids. Temari and Naruto had headed over there too. Saya turned them all over. They were all pale and motionless. She checked their pulses. They were faint. The bastards really tried to kill them! She leaned down pressing her ear against her son's chest. She was shaking without even realizing it. Temari was holding her twins close. She was scared but she put on a brave face.

"Ryuzaki, wake up," she said smacking his cheek softly.

The little boy didn't wake up. Gaara's eyes widened and he was about to head over there when he was blocked by the Raikage. Gaara was in no mood to fight anymore. He just wanted to get to his wife and son. A rock wall came up behind the Raikage effectively blocking Saya and Ryuzaki from view. Tsunade had punched the floor and the wreckage headed towards the Tsuchikage. He smirked.

"That won't work! I am Earth!" he yelled deflecting it.

A loud scream and a painstaking cry caused all of the Kages to stop. Naruto was one of the screams and Saya was the other. Gaara felt himself go numb and he started to breathe heavily.

"Let me go…" he said to the Raikage almost pleading.

It took the Raikage back somewhat.

"Gaara-sama…" he said softly.

"Please…I am asking you…from one father to another…let me go to them…" he said, his exterior mask fading to one of concern and panic for his family.

The Raikage seemed to falter at this. It was true he did have a son. He eyed Gaara for a while before having the lightning strike the rock wall crumbling it. The Raikage stepped to the side and Gaara ran passed him. Saya was lying over her son protectively as she continued to breathe into his mouth. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Naruto was doing the same thing to his son. Since the twins were walking behind the other two, they were still breathing faintly. They would hold out because they were older as well. Saya breathed into her son's mouth again. Gaara dropped to his knees near his wife. She looked up at him fearfully.

"H-He's not breathing G-Gaara!" she choked out and continued breathing into his mouth.

Gaara felt hot liquid brim at the bottom of his eyes but let none spill out. He looked at the small boy and took his hand gently holding it as Saya continued to breathe for him. It felt like hours but it was only seconds when Ryuzaki and Jiro seemed to cough at the same time. Gaara let out a long held breath and tried to calm his nerves. He was shaking tremendously and he couldn't take his eyes off his son. Saya, on the other hand, broke down. She tried to get a hold of her nerves but they were shot to hell. She started coughing and felt sick.

Temari tried to grab her but she got up quickly and ran over to the side throwing her guts up. She felt horrible. She tried to steady her breathing but it was no use. She was having a major panic attack and she had earned one. She hovered in a corner trying to regain any kind of composure. Gaara smiled seeing his son open his eyes. Ryuzaki was shocked. He had never seen his father look like that before.

"Dad, are you crying?" he asked quietly.

Gaara leaned his head against his son's forehead.

"You scared me for a minute there…" he said a hushed whisper.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened some.

"_You_ got scared? How can you be scared when you're always so brave father?" he asked shocked because he thought his father wasn't scared of anything.

Gaara chuckled at his emphasis.

"I'm only brave because I have to be. If I wasn't I wouldn't make much of a good Kage now would I?" he asked softly.

Ryuzaki nodded.

"Is everyone okay? I tried to block them…with the sand…I don't think it worked…" he mumbled and Gaara scooped him up gently.

"It's alright, they're okay. Let's get you somewhere safe…" he murmured looking for Saya.

When his eyes spotted her she was holding her head and looked like she was in pain. He looked to Naruto, Hinata and Temari who were looking for some kind of escape with Jiro and the twins. He walked over to Naruto quickly.

"Naruto…please take Ryuzaki with you somewhere safe…" he asked his friend calmly.

Naruto nodded quickly and handed Jiro to Hinata and took Ryuzaki from Gaara. Ryuzaki whirled around.

"Father, please be careful!" he yelled before Naruto and Hinata took off with Temari and the twins.

Gaara ran over to Saya. Lightning lit up the sky and rocks were flying everywhere. Tsunade and Kat seemed to be holding their own. They now had the Raikage on their side. Gaara grabbed Saya's wrists and pulled them away from her face.

"Saya, you can't break down now! Get a hold of yourself!" he felt bad yelling at her but she was cracking and that just couldn't happen right now.

Konoha and Suna needed her to be in the right state of mind to fight. He picked her up by the shoulders and she whimpered softly.

"Ryuzaki is okay, he's fine…" Gaara said quickly.

"You saved him Saya. You saved his life…so try to relax. We must continue to fight," he said firmly.

Saya finally met his gaze.

"Alright…" she said weakly.

They both turned to the Tsuchikage, who was enraged that the Raikage joined forces with them. He was letting boulders and earth collide into people killing them instantly. Konoha almost had a different look due to the huge mess everyone was making. It was going to look like a different village soon. Saya ran to help Sakura with a few shinobi and Gaara crushed several shinobi with his sand attacks. The battle went on for hours and everyone was getting tired out. Konoha and Suna had the upper hand until things changed drastically. One of the shinobi went to grab Sakura but was stopped by Saya, who flipped him over and went to stab him. She brought the kunai down but when she saw his face she stopped.

"Father!" she yelled and Pein smirked at her while pulling off his hood.

She went to bring the kunai down quicker but a hand grabbed hers. She turned and her eyes widened.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

The shark man grinned and flung her into a nearby wall. She cried out loud catching the attention of Gaara and Kankuro quickly. They turned to see the Akatsuki members. Saya slid down against the wall slowly. Her body ached. Kisame didn't waste any time and ran at her grabbing her by the neck and ripping her off the wall and slamming her into the ground. Saya let out a yelp of pain and coughed up some blood. Gaara and Kankuro both raced towards her. Kisame grinned.

"You want her? Go get her!" he yelled flinging her into the air.

Her back hit another wall and she dropped to the floor in pain. The wall shook and began to fall. Saya covered her head but when nothing happened she looked up slowly. Gaara was standing over her, his sand guarding them both by holding up the wall. They got out as the wall collapsed. Saya groaned and Gaara held her up.

"Gaara, they're back. They're back to kill us…for good this time…" she murmured still out of it.

Pein's chuckling caught their attention. They looked up and the Tsuchikage joined the two members of Akatsuki.

"I learned something while I was away…" Pein said looking at Saya.

"I learned a forbidden jutsu that could resurrect the dead…as long as I had a sacrifice…in exchange…" he muttered smirking.

Saya winced slightly and stood up with Gaara next to her. By now the fighting had stopped and everyone was watching the Akatsuki members and the Tsuchikage.

"I had Asuma Sarutobi sacrificed by Hidan to complete this jutsu…so my thanks go out to your dead jounin Tsunade…" he said grinning.

Tsunade growled angrily.

"You son of a bitch! What have you done?!" she roared angrily.

Pein smiled and began the jutsu. A light shone down and everyone's eyes widened in terror. Deidara stood before them all. He grinned.

"Brought back from the dead to die again…but this time…I'm taking company…" he seethed.

He put a vast amount of clay and fed it to the mouth in his stomach and smirked.

"Let's see how you like it when you all lose everything!" he said doing a jutsu.

He started expanding and Pein grinned. Saya felt the color drain from her face. He was going to detonate himself! She grabbed Gaara's arm tightly and he looked at her. They were both pretty banged up.

"He's going to blow up the village…" she said stunned.

Gaara swallowed hard trying to think. Saya ran out and up to the still expanding Deidara. She looked him up and down calculating in her head. Gaara was going to go to her when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Tsunade looked at the Kazekage.

"Help me try to get the people to safety!" she yelled holding some small children.

Gaara turned back to Saya. She did a jutsu and a huge barrier surrounded Deidara. Everyone watched as the barrier expanded as he did. The two Kages ran up to her.

"Saya what are you doing?!" Tsunade asked quickly.

Saya winced slightly.

"I'm going to try to contain it…but I don't think I can hold the whole explosion…so get everyone away…" she finished breathing heavily.

Tsunade nodded and ran off. Gaara didn't move.

"Gaara go help Tsunade-sama!" she cried.

Gaara shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here…" he said firmly.

She groaned as Deidara kept expanding. This was going to end badly. Even if she could contain some of it the blast would be incredibly devastating. She turned to Gaara again.

"Gaara please…this blast is going to be huge!" she cried hoping her stubborn husband would just listen to her.

He shook his head slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere…" he said just as firmly.

She bit her lip and increased the length of the barrier. Pein smirked at his daughter's attempts at preventing the huge explosion. He walked up to them and stopped only a few feet away. Gaara stood in front of her while she concentrated on the barrier.

"I win this time Saya. There is no happy ending for you all now…" he said grinning and the Tsuchikage smirked as well.

They both backed away.

"The only thing that would make this better is if your substitute father was here to die with you all…but I guess it's better this way…now he will be all alone…" Pein seethed.

Saya closed her eyes trying to keep her focus on the barrier. Pein was too busy paying attention to her that he didn't feel the light sand wrapping around his leg. When he did it was too late and before he could do much Gaara closed his fist tightly. Pein screamed in agony as his leg was ripped off. Saya flinched slightly when he screamed. Gaara continued to send his sand but Kisame knocked it away. He handed Pein to the Tsuchikage and they both disappeared. Kisame stared at Gaara.

"You hurt my leader…your going to die now…" he said and something in Saya's body went cold.

It was the way he said it that sent shivers down her spine. She looked at Gaara, whose reaction never faltered, and tried to think of something she could do. Tsunade was somewhere rounding up the people of her village and trying to get them to safety. Kakashi and Gai were on a mission. Shikamaru went after an Akatsuki by himself. She had no clue where Temari had gone with Naruto, Hinata and the kids.

Kisame charged at Gaara, whose sand went up immediately shielding him. It went on like that for a while before something terrible happened. Gaara felt it first and froze. A raindrop hit his cheek. His eyes widened as he had to let his sand armor fall off. Could it get any worse than rain? His sand retreated into his gourd, which then dissolved deep into the soil to stay dry. Kisame grinned. Water was his specialty and Gaara's weakness. Another drop fell and Saya felt it this time. She looked at Gaara in horror.

"Gaara—" she said softly but he cut her off.

"—don't worry about me just focus on containing Deidara…" he said sternly.

She was sweating heavily now and her chakra was diminishing by the seconds. She gasped as Deidara finally stopped growing. It was around that time that Kisame decided to charge. Gaara prepared himself but what Saya said next stopped them both.

"Oh my god…no…" she said in a whisper.

Deidara exploded.

**Loved it? Hated it?! Let me know?! I will update again soon! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter is a go! Enjoy!! REVIEW as always!!! **

**Many Hours ****into the Night…**

A small wet drop of rain pelted Gaara's cheek causing him to open his eyes slowly. Another hit his forehead and he flinched as he tried to regain his senses. Slowly but surely the events of what happened came flooding back to him and his eyes opened wider. The ground beneath him was soft and damp. He slowly got the feeling back in his body and realized he was soaked. It must have rained hard while he was out and now was slowing down. He turned his head to the side carefully and saw dozens upon dozens of bodies lying on the ground. Were they all dead?

He turned his head to the other side and saw the same thing. He tried to lift himself up off the floor and managed to lean on his elbows before wincing and grabbing his side. He let his hand slide carefully across his maroon cloaked outfit and saw the crimson liquid on his fingers. He forced himself to sit up more and gasped slightly as pain erupted in his body. He closed his eyes trying to will the pain away but it remained. He looked himself over. He was cut up pretty bad and when he touched his head he realized it was bleeding as well. His clothes were torn up and he could only imagine what he looked like.

He flinched as something pricked his side and he grabbed at it pulling it out. He looked at it not knowing what the hell it was. Then his eyes widened. It was a scale from Kisame's sword Samehada. It was impossible to break that thing so why did he just pull a scale out of him? He looked around. Buildings were destroyed. People were lying everywhere in the muddy streets. Then he saw him. Kisame…or what was left. He was a few feet away from him. He was definitely dead. Samehada was snapped in two. That's when it occurred to Gaara why he was still alive.

When Deidara exploded Kisame was in front of Gaara ready to rip his head off with Samehada. Instead, the blast threw Kisame into Gaara which gave him the wound on his side and killed Kisame. Gaara was blocked. Gaara grimaced as he tried to stand but fell. He was far away from where the explosion initially happened. He looked around and something caught his eye. He bit his lip, practically drawing blood, and got up stumbling over to the wreckage. He pulled some back and his eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama…" he choked out.

His throat felt raw. She moaned some and struggled to open her eyes.

"G-Gaara-sama…w-what…happened…?" she mumbled out.

Gaara took a deep shaky breath.

"D-Deidara…exploded…" he said in a whisper.

Tsunade opened her eyes slightly and then they widened.

"Y-You're h-hurt b-badly!" she choked out looking him over and began coughing.

Gaara shook his head and sat down next to her not being able to stand up for so long.

"I'll b-be alright…" he said softly.

Tsunade tried to sit up. She had a splint of wood lodged in her leg. She winced slightly sitting up. She had a cut on her head that was bleeding and she was cut up badly. She was exhausted. Tsunade looked around in horror.

"The village…" she mumbled.

Gaara grabbed her shoulder.

"It will repair in time…let's help your people…and mine…" he said carefully and she nodded.

They both helped each other to their feet and headed off moving wreckage off of people. Gaara and Tsunade caught sight of wreckage moving on its own and they both headed towards it. They pulled it off and found Lee and Sakura. Sakura was out cold and Lee was huddled over her. He lifted his head when the wreckage moved. He was cut up but he was mostly concerned about Sakura. She was in bad shape. He picked her up and carried her to where Tsunade had made a makeshift tent to keep the injured out of the rain. Lee laid her down and groaned falling next to her. Tsunade helped him up and his head hung low.

"Lee-kun...we need your help now so you must try to stay awake okay?" Tsunade said softly in his ear.

The usually energetic shinobi nodded dully and began to help them. Tsunade limped over to some more wreckage and pulled it away as Gaara and Lee went to others and pulled them away. They had found many injured greatly but alive all the same. Gaara helped Kankuro limp over to the tent. He wanted to go find Kat but his leg was badly injured and if he walked on it anymore Gaara threatened that it would be useless. He was also cut up beyond belief and all his makeup had washed off in the rain. Kankuro growled and made him promise he'd find Kat and Gaara promised. Gaara walked around and saw a piece of wreckage shudder faintly. He walked over to it and pulled it back. His eyes widened.

"Kat-chan…" he murmured softly as he attempted to bend down to the Mizukage.

Her arm was sliced open and blood oozed from the wound. She was also cut up badly. Her head swayed from side to side dizzily. She mumbled a few incoherent words and tried opening her eyes. Gaara tore a piece of his cloak off and wrapped the wound as tight as he could. She was pale and already had lost so much blood. He gritted his teeth as he lifted her up in his arms.

His vision became blurry and he had to lean against the wall of a building a few times but he managed to get her to the tent. Tsunade gasped when she saw the Kazekage bring in the Mizukage. Gaara stumbled into a chair with Kat still in his arms. He looked down at her exhaustedly. He shook her a little and she would groan now and then to let him know she was still alive. Tsunade made another place on the floor with some blankets she found in the wreckage.

"Gaara bring her here!" she said quickly.

Gaara groaned and lifted himself out of the chair painfully and stumbled over to Tsunade. He fell to his knees with her and laid her down carefully. Kankuro opened his eyes when he heard his brother's name. His eyes widened when he saw Kat lying on the floor in the condition she was in.

"Gaara, is she going to be alright?!" he asked frantically.

Tsunade checked her wounds and looked at Gaara.

"You made the right move tying this around her arm…you stopped the bleeding and may have just saved her life…" she said quietly.

Gaara nodded and looked at his brother, who nodded as well. Kankuro lay down by Kat carefully and slipped into a light sleep. Gaara went to go back out but Tsunade stopped him. He looked at her and she frowned.

"You barely made it back with her…you're losing blood and energy…you should rest," she stated in a motherly tone.

Gaara shook his head.

"You know I cannot do that…" he said softly.

Tsunade bit her lip.

"She saved us from literally turning into ashes…" Tsunade said quietly.

Gaara nodded.

"Which is why I am going to find her…" he said firmly.

Tsunade nodded. She wanted to help too but she had to maintain the tent and heal who she could. She was healing at a faster rate then the others due to the regeneration of her cells. It was making it easier to heal some wounds.

"Gaara…where are Naruto, Temari, and Hinata with the kids?" she asked softly.

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sure…hopefully somewhere safe…away from here…" he mumbled and headed out to find more survivors.

Hours had passed and the tent was becoming full. Gaara ripped through the wreckage. His hands were getting cut up and the rain was getting harder. Gaara shivered slightly. The cold rain touching his body was causing a painful reaction with his wounds. He watched as blood ran off of his body and mixed with the water on the floor. The wreckage became slippery and when he would grab it, it would slip out of his bloody hands. He growled and tore a piece of wreckage off someone. He looked down and his eyes widened. He dropped to his knees and pulled the semi-conscious woman out of the wreckage carefully. He pulled her into his lap and held her for a moment, looking her over.

"Saya…Saya can you hear me?" he asked quickly.

The young shinobi groaned softly and tried to open her eyes. She coughed up blood and winced grabbing her shoulder. A huge chunk of metal was buried deep within her skin. He grimaced faintly at the wound and continued to observe her. Her head was bleeding and her clothes were torn up. She had gashes all over her body and he knew her chakra was depleted. She let out a painful moan and opened her eyes faintly only for a raindrop to fall and force her to close them again. Gaara covered her with his body. His energy was fading and he didn't think he had the strength to lift her. He pulled her close covering her with some of his robes. She opened her eyes again, a little wider this time.

"G-Gaara…" she managed to choke out in a whisper.

Her throat hurt every time she spoke. Gaara mustered a faint smile.

"I-Is everyone…o-okay?" she asked softly.

Gaara nodded.

"They're h-hurt…but t-they'll be f-fine…" he said as the rain now started to pound the floor.

Gaara winced as he stood up with her in his arms, covered by his robes. He barely made it back to the tent. Tsunade limped over to them.

"Gaara…is she…" she said as Saya cracked her eye opened startling Tsunade.

"I'm…alive…" she choked out.

Tsunade set another place on the floor for Saya. Gaara lay her down carefully. He grabbed an extra blanket and Tsunade inspected the shoulder wound. She winced when she saw the metal buried in Saya's skin.

"That's a pretty bad injury…" Tsunade said softly.

Gaara watched her expression.

"I have to get it out…it's rusted so if I don't get it out now…it could become infected…if it isn't already…" she said grimly.

Gaara nodded. Tsunade collected more towels and laid them out around the wound.

"Alright now Saya…I need you to try to relax…the wound is going to bleed a lot and it's going to hurt…I'm going to have someone restrain you and then pull it out okay?" she asked softly.

Gaara stared at her wide eyed. Saya was awake and aware. She was just going to pull it out without any kind of painkiller or something?! Tsunade seemed to read his thoughts.

"I have nothing medical with me…the medical supplies are in the hospital and the hospital is on its last leg…" she mumbled.

Saya groaned softly. Tsunade was about to call someone over to restrain the shinobi but Gaara stopped her.

"Let me do it…" he said softly.

Tsunade sighed.

"You cannot let go of her Gaara…she's probably going to scream…and be in immense pain…can you handle that?" she asked softly.

Gaara thought about it. He didn't trust himself and would probably stop the procedure himself if she cried out even once. Tsunade nodded and called for Lee. Lee walked over and was told his instructions. He nodded quickly and let his hands hold both of her arms while he applied some pressure on her lower half with his legs. Gaara didn't even like that. He was grateful he chose not to do it. Tsunade pressed a wet rag against Saya's forehead. Saya trembled slightly and Gaara wanted to stop the whole thing. Tsunade began talking to Saya about random things which confused him. Saya seemed to relax after a while and Tsunade still chatted on.

"So you see Saya…" she trailed off as she quickly ripped the metal from Saya's arm.

Gaara's eyes widened when she did this and Saya arched her back up, her screams echoing throughout the village. Gaara slammed his hands to his head not being able to take her screaming and closed his eyes. He wanted to help her. He wanted to pull them away from her and hold her tightly. He wanted to protect her. He opened his eyes looking at her. She was crying hysterically and struggling to move. Tsunade was trying to apply pressure to her shoulder which was gushing torrents of blood. Gaara visibly paled. Tsunade yelled to him.

"Gaara talk to her! Try to calm her down!" she yelled and Gaara leaned in close to her helping to stop her thrashing with Lee.

"S-Saya try to relax…it's over now…you're g-going t-to be okay…" he said softly in her ear and rubbed her head.

Her cries quieted and she began to tremble immensely. Her eyes opened painfully and met Gaara's. Tsunade applied the right pressure and the bleeding slowed down. Saya winced and tears fell from her cheeks.

"I-It h-hurts…" she coughed out looking at him.

He nodded not knowing what to say. He leaned his head to hers and closed his eyes trying to find words. His hand softly caressed her face and he nuzzled her head lovingly. Tsunade bandaged the wound as best as she could with what she had and stood up.

"Alright Gaara, you're next…" she said firmly.

Gaara looked up at her.

"I'm fine…" he said but she wouldn't hear it.

He groaned in frustration and removed his cloak slowly. She cleaned up most of his wounds. The cut on his head now had a small bandage on it and his stomach was wrapped in some kind of makeshift bandage. He sat up next to her after everything got settled. The night was almost over. Saya gasped softly catching his attention. He moved closer to her and looked at her.

"Saya…are you alright?" he asked kindly.

She groaned slightly and shifted her arm almost crying out again. She began to shiver and her lower lip trembled. Gaara stopped her and adjusted her so she was resting in his lap. Her body relaxed and she looked up at him dazed. He pulled a blanket over her and also laid his blanket over her. His hand caressed her cheek lovingly and she took it in her good hand and brought it to rest on her stomach.

"It's my turn to take care of you…" he said soothingly.

She played around with his fingers for a while before slipping into a deep sleep. Gaara rubbed her head softly and let his fingers roam through her hair before he let his hand rest on her stomach and he too fell into a light sleep.

**Loved it? Hated it?! Let me know?! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter is here! Enjoy!! REVIEW as always!!! **

**The Next Day…**

Gaara groaned as someone shook him slightly. His eyes opened slowly and focused his blurry vision on the Hokage.

"Gaara, I've been shaking you for sometime now. You weren't waking up. Are you alright? You made us nervous…" she said softly.

He furrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"Us?" he asked, his voice coming out hoarse.

Tsunade glanced down and Gaara followed her gaze. His eyes widened when he saw his wife looking up at him, her eyes red and tears streaming down her face.

"Saya…" he said confused.

She covered her face as she continued silently crying and shaking. Gaara pulled her hands away making her look at him. Tsunade sighed.

"She had been trying to wake you for a while now…she managed to get my attention…she was crying and you weren't waking up when I shook you…" she said softly.

Gaara felt terrible. He didn't mean to scare her. That was something she didn't need right now. He lowered himself down next to her.

"Saya, I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you…" he murmured softly.

She nodded and lifted her hand to his heart. He held it there as she tried to calm down. He kept letting his hands trace her body to let her know he was okay. Tsunade looked at him.

"Don't go to sleep for a while okay?" she asked him and he nodded.

She walked away and he returned to looking at his wife. She was looking up at him, her face red and puffy. He wiped some tears away and kissed her wet cheeks softly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you…" he said quietly.

Saya stared up at him.

"When you didn't wake up…I thought…I thought…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

She felt so weak and useless. A crowd of people stood up from the tent and started chattering loudly. Gaara furrowed his eyes and looked to see that Naruto, Hinata, Temari, the kids, and Kakashi and Gai had arrived back in Konoha. They looked around in shock and horror at the scene before them. Saya shifted in Gaara's lap and he looked down.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I want to sit up…" she said quietly.

Saya tried to sit up and Gaara leaned her against him carefully. Ryuzaki was holding Temari's hand and he was looking around. Gaara slowly moved the blanket on the floor to the side and buried his hand under the smooth sand. He pressed down on his palm and while Ryuzaki was looking around sand lightly touched the boy's fingertips. He looked down and smiled following the sand trail. Temari called after him but he kept following the sand. He looked up seeing his father and mother and ran towards them. The sand wrapped around him, slowing him down and bringing him to them. It let him down carefully and he looked at his parents.

"Father…mother…what happened here?" he asked quietly.

Gaara sighed rubbing his head softly and Saya smiled softly.

"Well, there was a nasty explosion and we got caught in it…but we're fine," she added quickly.

Ryuzaki nodded as Naruto came over and sent him to go talk with Jiro. When Ryuzaki was far enough away, Naruto looked pained.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked quietly.

The couple nodded slowly and Saya winced slightly as she shifted against her husband. Naruto glared around the village.

"Many are injured…some dead…and for what? Just plain out hate…" he muttered feeling the anger rise in him.

Kakashi walked over to them.

"I've received information on the whereabouts of where the rest of the Akatsuki are hiding out…" he said looking Saya over quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a mono tone voice.

She nodded slowly still a little pale. Temari ran over to her brothers and Saya. Kat was still out of it.

"Thank god you guys are alright! I was so worried!" she yelled.

Saya stared at her sister-in-law.

"Did you guys happen to run into Shikamaru-kun while you were out finding Kakashi and Gai?" she asked in a whisper.

Temari's eyes saddened quickly and she looked down.

"I haven't got the slightest clue as to where he's run off too…but Kakashi says that he has an idea of where the Akatsuki hideout is…" she murmured softly trying to have some hope.

Saya smiled slightly and nodded. Temari stood up to start helping people who had minor injuries and Saya looked up at Gaara. Her hand absentmindedly reached for his and grabbed it tightly. His usually warm hands were very cold and rough from being cut up looking through the wreckage. He looked down eyeing her small hand in his. Hers was cold as well. He held it tightly and wrapped his other hand around her. He pulled some of the blanket up on her and she snuggled into him. Tsunade came by when it was time to clean her wound. Tsunade took off the bandage carefully. Saya flinched when Tsunade touched it.

"It's healing nicely but it may leave somewhat of a scar…" Tsunade said softly.

Saya nodded as Tsunade began to clean it. She hissed loudly and grabbed the blankets tightly as she tensed up. Gaara didn't like seeing her in pain and he just wanted it to all stop. When Tsunade finished bandaging the wound she heard yelling and screaming coming from an area of the tent. She stood up and Ryuzaki ran over to Tsunade his eyes wide and frantic.

"Tsunade-sama, Kat-chan isn't breathing!" he yelled and everyone's eyes widened.

Saya went to get up but a sharp pain went through her arm and she gasped loudly. Gaara grabbed her but she grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him close.

"Go to them, I'll be fine," she said hurriedly.

Gaara hesitated but nodded after a while and headed over to the crowd. Tsunade was down on her knees sweating. She was trying to manually make the Mizukage breathe. Temari was holding Kankuro back. He was panicking and just wanted Kat to breathe. Gaara watched silently hoping she would breathe too. Tsunade tried for a good ten minutes and still no sign of life from the Mizukage. Tsunade covered her face and shook silently. Kankuro shook his head.

"Try harder! Don't quit on her! Just try for a little longer!" he practically pleaded with her.

Saya was a little away and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She started crying when she realized Tsunade couldn't bring her back. Ren decided to speak up and inform Saya of what was going on.

"_**Something's not right…"**_ Ren said quietly.

Saya's head snapped up upon hearing her feathered companion.

"_Ren, __you can't do anything can you? I've used up too much chakra…I can't help her…"_ Saya thought sadly.

Ren seemed to sigh.

"_**No, she's not dead. W**__**e're in a jutsu…a Sharingan jutsu…an advanced Sharingan jutsu…"**_ she murmured.

"_**It's a trap**__**."**_

Saya's eyes widened but before she could speak she felt immense pain in her chest. Just as that happened, Sakura started shaking and then, she went still. Tsunade ran over to her and checked her pulse. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, she's stopped breathing!" she yelled in shock and started trying to help her apprentice.

Gaara was staring at his brother. Kankuro was a mess. His face was buried in Temari's shoulder and he was shaking silently. Temari was crying too. Saya struggled to get up.

"G-Gaara…" she said beginning to feel weak.

She knew what was happening. Itachi was "killing" the people that would distract the main people…the people who would realize it was a jutsu if they weren't so concerned with people dying. She tried to call out to them but she felt the heavy weight of the jutsu on her chest.

"G-Gaara!!!" she cried out falling to the floor.

Gaara whirled around and his eyes widened as he ran to her quickly.

"What is happening?" he asked quickly.

Saya felt her heart slow but she knew it was not real.

"It's fake…it's not real…it's a jutsu!" she said before she felt her heart slow and her eyes close.

Gaara stood up still holding her.

"Tsunade-sama, it's a jutsu. We need to break it," he said hurriedly.

Tsunade nodded slamming her hands together with Gaara and Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, and Kakashi as well as the other shinobi. The jutsu broke and everyone was back in reality. Saya was somewhat away from Gaara and Pein and Itachi with the rest of the Akatsuki were standing somewhat away. Everyone that could stand up did and tried to prepare themselves. They were all still hurt and weak. Pein smiled. He had his leg back too. Gaara growled lowly pulling his son behind him.

Ryuzaki stared out from behind his father seeing the red clouds again. Itachi stood there silently and unmoving. His eyes returned back to normal. Kankuro leaned over to Kat who now was breathing softly still out of it. He let out a sigh of relief and stood by her, pulling his puppets close for protection. Temari stood up and stood next to Gaara, her twins behind her as well. Saya got up quickly holding her shoulder tightly. She looked at her father and he stared back at her.

"You do realize what has to happen…don't you Saya?" he asked seriously.

She stared at him.

"H-Hai, I know…what has to happen…" she said never taking her eyes off of him.

Pein stared at her intently and the look on his face was one she had never seen before. He was serious and didn't have that evil look. He turned and walked away from his group and she followed slowly. She knew this had to end and it had to end now. Sand quickly wrapped around her hand holding it tightly. She looked at it and followed it to her husband. He stared at her and she could tell he was worried though his emotionless face didn't show it.

She smiled slightly to him and looked at her son. He was watching her intently from behind his father. A tear rolled down her cheek and the sand on her hand tightened. She tried to shake it loose but it was hard. Finally, she closed her eyes tightly and gripped the sand tightly as small flames emitted from her hand, burning it. She walked on following her father slowly and closed her eyes to Naruto calling her name. Gaara and Kakashi went to follow them but the rest of the Akatsuki stepped in their way.

"This is between a father and his daughter…" Itachi actually spoke out.

Temari's eyes scanned the Akatsuki group.

"Which one of you is Hidan?!" she called out and Itachi stepped forward.

He stared at the Sand shinobi silently.

"He got held up somewhere back in the woods…by a vengeful Konoha shinobi…" he said quietly.

Temari's eyes widened.

"We left the two too their own battle and moved on…" he said not giving too much away.

Temari felt sick. Was Shikamaru okay? Was he even alive? She stared at the group and suddenly felt weak. Itachi's eyes scanned over the group of shinobi.

"According to our leader…this all ends today. It's either us…or you…" he said softly. Tsunade glared at the group.

She hated not knowing what was next. Itachi's eyes locked with Kakashi's eyes.

"Pein gave us the freedom to attack at will. If Saya does make it back…you'll all be dead…" he said removing his cloak.

He had on a long sleeved shirt and a vest that covered his chest area. He pulled out a long sword and nodded to the other Akatsuki members. They all attacked.

Meanwhile, Saya walked to a clearing with her father. She was tired and really just wanted to be home sleeping with her family. She wanted her husband and son with her. She wanted to be happy…and she wasn't. Pein turned around still with the serious look on his face.

"Saya…let's pretend we are a real father and daughter for a moment…" he said softly.

She stared at him uneasily but let him continue. Pein smiled some but it was not an evil smile. It was actually one that Kakashi had sometimes given her when he recalled good memories. Pein took in a deep breath and looked at her.

"A long time ago we were all a family. I really did love your mother and I adored you and your sisters, but they mostly stuck around with her. You…you always stood by me," he said quietly.

Saya felt sick inside.

"You're just like her…your mother…same eyes…same hair…same stubborn attitude…everything…is so similar…" he said quietly as if in a trance.

Saya felt the tears burning at the rim of her eyes.

"I used to wonder…if you had anything of mine…if I possibly contributed to who you are…" he said almost in a whisper.

"Then I realized…when I saw your son…" he stopped for a moment before continuing.

"I realized that…everything that happened…needed to happen. Your hate for me and your love for your new family…you have grown up well…and I do care for you in my own way. I just wish it didn't have to end like this…" he murmured and Saya felt her blood run cold.

"How is it going to end f-father?" she asked carefully.

He looked at her then. He smiled faintly.

"You're going to give up the Phoenix and I am going to put it in me. You are probably going to die…but all of your friends and family are going to die anyway so you should be happy that you will be joining them soon…" he muttered and soon appeared before her.

His hands shot out and their chakra connected manually. Saya gasped as she heard Ren shriek out in pain. Saya's eyes changed quickly and swirled their flame color. Pein gasped as well feeling the Phoenix being transferred into him.

Back with the other shinobi, Gaara had just crushed another Akatsuki member. He was becoming tired but he was holding out. He was about to crush another Akatsuki member when Tobi slashed him across the arm causing him to stumble back. He held his arm tightly growling lowly. Tobi seemed to let off certain arrogance. Gaara glared at him and tried to move his sand but his chakra was practically depleted. It was only the shriek of the Phoenix that caught everyone's attention. Gaara stared wide eyed and stared as a huge light appeared beyond the trees. Itachi seemed to smirk but in a flash it was gone.

"The transfer has begun…" he said.

Everyone seemed to know what he meant. Pein was taking the Phoenix. The advantage went to Konoha then as Tsunade suddenly hit the ground sending shock waves towards some Akatsuki members killing them. Gai and Lee were working well together and Neji and Hinata were kicking ass together too. Kankuro's puppets were doing all the work for him sending his enemies flying to their deaths.

Temari stumbled back as yet another member attacked her fan. She sent them flying back quickly and didn't see the Akatsuki member behind her about to attack. She whirled around and gasped but the blow never came. She looked at the guy and he seemed to have stopped mid attack. She looked around him to see Shikamaru smirking.

"Did you really think I'd miss this?!" he said smirking.

Temari grinned and they fought together. Gaara stared at Tobi as he did a jutsu. When Tobi charged he closed his eyes knowing it was going to hurt a lot. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and gasped. Hisa stood in front of him and had pulled out two small fans and whirled them around sending Tobi back. Haru stopped Tobi in dead air with his shadow jutsu. Ryuzaki stepped in front of them all. His eyes stared emotionlessly ahead at the Akatsuki member.

"You hurt my family for the last time. You don't need to be taking anymore unnecessary breaths…" he said, his tone dripping with venom.

He lifted his hands and sand wrapped around Tobi. Ryuzaki dropped to his knees and slammed his hands onto the ground. Tobi started to sink into the ground quickly and Ryuzaki smirked.

"You're going where the sun never shines…where shadows are never seen and air will never get to you…" he murmured as Tobi's head sunk beneath the ground.

"Sabaku Sousou…" he murmured and the ground trembled immensely.

Gaara stared wide eyed at the whole thing. Ryuzaki stood up and turned to his father. His eyes were back to normal and he didn't seem so scary anymore. Gaara pulled his son close to him.

"Did I do well father?" he asked quietly.

Gaara nodded quickly.

"You saved my life Ryuzaki…you did extremely well…" he finished staring where the light off in the clearing was dimming.

The transfer must have been coming to an end. Naruto was knocked back hard and blocked another hit. He growled lowly and groaned when another Akatsuki member charged him. That member never made it. He looked behind him to see a smaller version of his jutsu. Jiro stood grinning widely at his dad.

"I kick ass…" he said proudly and Naruto grinned, but then hit him over the head for cursing.

Meanwhile, Pein stopped the chakra connection and Saya fell to the floor breathing heavily. She was tired and felt empty without her Phoenix inside of her. She was lucky she wasn't dead. Pein's eyes swirled crazily and he looked at her smirking evilly. He looked stronger if that was possible. She knew it was over. He stepped up to her and stopped dead in his tracks. Saya looked up at him.

"W-What is happening?!" he asked a little confused as to why he couldn't' move at all.

Saya got up slowly stumbling a bit. She wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Father, I knew you wanted the Phoenix…but your body cannot handle it…which is why I gave it to you without a fight. Right now, Ren is tearing away at the vital organs in your body…and you are going to die…" she murmured softly.

Pein stared at her wide eyed.

"Y-You've done well…daughter…" he mumbled while blood poured from his mouth.

Saya grimaced as she watched her father deteriorate from the inside out. He smiled at her.

"I-I'm free…" were his last words to her before the Phoenix exploded out of him successfully tearing him to pieces.

Saya cried out feeling sick and dropped to her knees. Ren took form and stared at her.

"_**You realize that I cannot go back into you now…do you not?"**_ the fire bird asked calmly.

Saya nodded. She knew the rules. Once something is extracted from your body it stays out. Ren sighed.

"_**I will watch over Konoha and **__**Suna…be its guardian…and yours. I've grown quite attached to you and your family…I don't feel quite up to leaving…"**_ the bird said and Saya grinned tiredly.

"You like us…" she mocked and Ren glared at her.

"_**Shut up…"**_ she said smirking.

Saya closed her eyes as a warm breeze blew through Konoha. Meanwhile, the Konoha and Suna shinobi were doing well. Itachi threw another Konoha ninja to the floor and smirked.

"The transfer is complete! Your friend is dead!" he said smirking and then felt nothing but pure pain as a blue light blurred his vision and a hateful cry of Chidori was the last thing he ever heard.

The light from Itachi's eyes faded and his body went limp. The only thing holding him up was the fist in his chest. Kakashi looked up at the younger shinobi. Blood splattered his face and mask but he continued to stare.

"You were given the gift of foresight, but you didn't see that coming you son of a bitch…" he murmured noticing the vast amount of shinobi staring at him in shock.

The war was over. Akatsuki was dead. As if on cue, Ren flew up into the air shrieking and Gaara's eyes widened. He took off into the clearing to find his wife and everyone followed. Saya was resting on her knees. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. He dropped down beside her and stared at her. She opened her light green eyes and finally they sparkled like they used to. She gave him a big grin and hugged him tightly.

"It's finally over…" she said happily and he returned the hug.

She looked up at all her friends and they grinned as well.

"Mother!" a voice called out and her eyes met with her son's green eyes.

She grinned and he ran into her hugging her tightly. She returned the hug and held him close to her.

"Mother, you won't believe what I can do!" he cheered but Gaara stopped him.

"I think we can save that conversation for later…" he said calmly, smirking at Saya's confused gaze.

Saya stood up slowly and stared up in the sky at her Phoenix. Ren was circling the sky gracefully. Saya smiled softly. She then realized how much she missed home. She felt like she hadn't been to Suna in years. She wanted to go back. She had students of her own to train and a hospital to keep in order. She looked towards the gates and her eyes furrowed. Two figures were coming through the gates at top speed. She recognized the symbol on their headbands. They were sand shinobi. Her eyes widened. Those were her top students! She headed towards them quickly and everyone else followed.

"Matsuri…Akin…what are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

The two looked her over seeing her injuries.

"What the hell happened here?" Akin asked shocked.

Saya shook her head.

"Akatsuki attacked but they're dead now…why are you here?" she asked again and Matsuri stepped forward.

"We were sent by the committee…" she said and then turned to Gaara.

"Gaara-sensei, we have a problem in Suna…" she finished and Gaara stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"It seems there is rumor of a traitor living in Suna…" she said quickly.

Gaara nodded slowly after thinking it over. Tsunade stood next to him.

"Our job just never ends doesn't it?" she asked and Gaara couldn't help but smirk slightly at her comment.

He nodded to her and turned to his siblings.

"Kankuro…are you able to walk?" he asked softly.

Kankuro nodded.

"Hai I could get to Suna…might be a little slow but I know my way…" he said nodding.

Gaara turned to Temari.

"You will take the children with Shikamaru?" he asked calmly.

Temari nodded quickly. Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"What about Kat?" she asked softly.

Gaara looked at her.

"She will stay here until she is ready to come back with you…" he murmured and Saya frowned.

"You want me to stay here?" she asked a little upset.

He nodded.

"You're hurt and your chakra is depleted. Rest here and look after Kat, then come and join us in Suna…" he said calmly.

Saya didn't like that idea but she thought it was probably the smartest. Saya, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade walked them to the gates. Matsuri scooped up Ryuzaki and Temari and Shikamaru each took a twin. Akin assisted Kankuro and Gaara was ahead of them. Saya walked up to him while the others were saying their goodbyes and Naruto was questioning Matsuri and Akin about their powers. He was shocked at how strong they were. Saya stared up at Gaara, a small frown still on her face.

"You'll be careful won't you?" she asked softly so only he could hear.

He smiled faintly at her concern.

"I'll be fine Saya. Please don't be concerned. We will see each other in Suna very soon…" he said and she smiled slightly.

She let her head fall into his chest carefully listening to his heartbeat, which was shockingly steady. He smirked.

"I'll be waiting for you…" he murmured in her ear and she smiled, a small blush forming across her face.

He kissed her forehead softly and walked away from the gates with his siblings and the children. Matsuri grinned at Saya.

"See you in training Sai-chan!" she cheered and Akin just smirked.

Saya let out a playful sigh and waved them off. She turned around and grinned at her Konoha family. She followed them back to where they started to rebuild their village.

**Loved it? Hated it?! Let me know?! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter is a go! Enjoy!! Review as always!!! **

**One Week Later…**

Saya walked down the bustling streets of Konoha with a small bag of supplies. She walked into the now stable environment of the hospital and went to her friend's room. She knocked quietly and walked in. Kat was sitting up in bed staring out the window. She had woken up only three days ago. She turned and smiled kindly when she saw it was her friend.

"Sai-chan…I'm glad you stopped by. I was wondering if maybe we could leave soon. I really miss everyone back home and I have to get back to my village…" she said in almost a whisper.

Saya nodded.

"I want to be with them too but you have to get better and that takes time," she said smiling slightly.

Kat looked down sadly. She really wanted to go home and run her village and see her people…and Kankuro of course. Saya sighed and looked at her charts.

"Well…you _are_ doing rather well. We'll see by this afternoon and then I'll talk to Tsunade-sama…" she said and Kat grinned.

"You really do love me!" she said and Saya laughed.

"I know what it's like to not be with someone you love…it hurts…so I understand where you're coming from," she smirked and Kat nodded.

Saya walked out and into another room. Sakura was looking at her bed sheets. Saya furrowed her eyebrows seeing the shinobi crying. She sat down and grabbed Sakura's shoulders quickly, feeling slight soreness in her own shoulder. It had healed nicely but since she didn't have the Phoenix anymore it still left some pain and a small scar. Sakura looked up slightly and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? What happened, are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

Sakura shook her head.

"Sai-chan, what's going to happen when you leave? Things are just going to go back to normal? Akatsuki is gone. They are all dead. We should be free, but, my heart still hurts. Sasuke's dead and I didn't get to say goodbye. He was an asshole at the end of his life…but I can't help but remember him when we were younger…" she mumbled.

Saya's eyes widened. She remembered the day Sasuke died. Sakura didn't really have a reaction to it. She must have kept to herself. Saya scolded herself. She didn't even ask if Sakura was okay back then. Saya was so caught up with Gaara's reaction towards the incident that it clouded over her mind and she didn't even think of Sakura's feelings. Saya hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so sorry about Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Please do not cry. He was different. He wasn't our Sasuke anymore, he was someone else, someone bad…" she said trying to sooth her friend.

Sakura nodded slowly and sniffed.

"I just miss our missions together…how we used to be…" she said trying to smile.

"Hai me too…" Saya said softly.

She was telling the truth. She did miss the whole group together again. She closed her eyes.

"One day you'll look back in your life and you'll think to yourself, 'I wish my friends were with me.' And then, just like that, me and Naruto are going to be there laughing at your daydreaming," she said making her friend grin.

"See? You can't get rid of us that easy," she smirked wide.

Sakura nodded.

"Good because I have no intention of letting you guys go anytime soon!" she said and the two girls shared a laugh.

Saya stood up.

"When you get out of here I'm probably going to be gone for Suna already so…" she trailed off as Sakura hugged her tightly.

Saya smiled warmly and hugged her friend.

"I'll come back I promise," she said softly and Sakura nodded.

"You better…" she said and Saya laughed.

She waved a goodbye and headed out. She sat on the stoops outside of the hospital and got lost in her thoughts. She missed her family. She leaned against the railing and watched the young children playing around with fake kunai. She watched the kids play and thought of when she was younger. She stood up and headed towards the Hokage tower. She passed the alleyway where she first met the sand siblings. She stopped and stared down the alleyway.

_She saw them all. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Konohamaru. They were all there. She walked down the alleyway as if she was back there with them. She remembered thinking Kankuro came off as an arrogant son of a bitch. He was but still…she didn't know him back then. She stopped in front of the mirage of Gaara. He was so young back then…so angry. She watched him turn around and walk off. He stopped midway and turned looking straight at her…like he was waiting for something. Saya smiled. _

"_Ryohei Saya…" she mumbled and Gaara turned around and faded away. _

All of the people faded away and she was left in the alleyway alone again. She heard a voice and when she turned around a water balloon smacked her dead in the face. She stumbled back and looked at her attacker.

"Naruto, you asshole!" she yelled grinning.

"Taking a trip down memory lane Ryohei Saya?" he mocked and she glared at him.

He squeaked and ran off as she took off after him.

**Later That Day… **

Tsunade let Kat leave the hospital. She was healing fast and she could go home. Kat almost tripped down the steps to meet Saya, who was waiting for her, and Saya steadied her.

"Hey, take it easy. I know you want to go but don't fall and hurt yourself again okay?" she laughed.

Kat grinned sheepishly and nodded. They walked to the gates of Konoha and Saya glanced back once more. She turned back around and gasped slightly seeing Kakashi standing in front of her. She looked up at him and he grinned.

"Sai-chan, you weren't going to leave without seeing me first were you?" he mocked.

She smirked.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei…just missing my son…" she said and Kakashi nodded ruffling her hair.

"It's alright. I'll be seeing you then," he said nodding to her and heading off into Konoha.

Saya smiled after him. Even now he was still so freaking cool. The two girls headed out into the forest for Suna.

**The Next Day… **

Saya and Kat arrived in Suna. No one knew that they were to arrive there because they never came to an exact date. Since the messenger birds were down for the moment no contact had been happening between Suna and Konoha. The girls walked through the gates and were greeted by the guards. They saw the Kazekage tower in the distance and they both smiled thinking of two completely different men.

Meanwhile, the Kazekage was reading papers on this suspected traitor in Suna. He ruffled his messy red hair and sighed softly. He couldn't stop thinking of his wife. _Why was it taking her so long to get here? Did she run into some trouble on the way? Did something happen with Kat?_ There were so many questions and no answers to calm his nerves. A loud knock on the door and then an abrupt opening of it made him look up quickly. Kankuro came in and he looked nervous.

"How are you so calm?!" he asked his younger brother.

Gaara stared at him confused.

"Where the hell are they?! What the hell is taking them so long?! Shouldn't they be here by now?!" he ranted on and Gaara rubbed his head.

It hurt and now it was throbbing painfully due to the yelling. He looked up and sand covered Kankuro's mouth silencing him. Kankuro was shocked but he stayed quiet.

"Kankuro…just give it some time…" he tried but Kankuro wouldn't have it.

"It's been a week already! I'm going to Konoha to see what the hell is taking so long!" he shouted walking to the door and pulling it open.

Kat stood in the doorway grinning widely at him. His eyes widened and he smiled pulling her into a hug.

"It's about time you got here!" he yelled and Gaara stood up walking over to the two.

"Gaara-kun, Sai-chan is downstairs being mobbed by a crowd of people…" she said smiling.

Gaara nodded and headed downstairs to save his wife. Saya had just escaped the crowd of people and stumbled into the Kazekage tower laughing. She went to turn around and came face to face with turquoise eyes. Her eyes widened and she smiled wide throwing her arms around him tightly. He returned the hug gently and when she pulled away he offered a faint smile. He looked tired and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

He nodded slowly.

"I've missed you…" he whispered in her ear and she shivered slightly.

"I've missed you too," she said smiling softly.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Tsunade wanted to make sure Kat was fit for the trip back," she said softly.

Gaara nodded and turned around waiting for her to follow him upstairs to his office. Kankuro and Kat were in it waiting for them. Saya grinned when she saw Kat fixing her shirt and Kankuro grinning like a maniac. Saya walked over and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Kat smiled and spoke.

"Kankuro and I are going to head out to the Waterfall Village to check up on things but we'll be back soon!" she said and Gaara nodded watching his brother and Kat run out.

Saya turned seeing all of the papers on his desk.

"Are all those papers about the traitor in Suna?" she asked calmly.

Gaara nodded.

"It seems that it has caused somewhat of a problem with the committee. They think it's a spy from the Rock Village…" he muttered.

Saya sighed.

"Don't those guys ever quit?" she asked angrily.

Gaara shook his head.

"I guess not…" he said and sat back down at his desk.

Saya leaned against his desk just as there was a knock at the door. Ryuzaki opened it slowly and peeked in.

"Mother you're back!" he shouted and ran to her.

She smiled wide and picked her son up into her arms hugging him tightly.

"Ryuzaki, I missed you so much!" she said happily.

Ryuzaki smiled some.

"I've missed you too," he said softly.

Gaara smiled slightly at their reunion. Ryuzaki had been missing her a lot lately. He continued his paperwork as Saya walked to the door with Ryuzaki. She looked back up at Gaara quickly.

"Hey, are you going to be free later?" she asked curiously.

He nodded still looking at his work. She headed out with Ryuzaki and they went to the park with the twins and Temari and Shikamaru.

**Later That Night… **

Saya walked into the Kazekage tower holding a sleeping Ryuzaki in her arms. She walked up the stairs and into his room. She pulled the blanket down and laid him on the bed carefully.

"M-Mother…" he mumbled sleepily.

She hushed him quietly.

"Sleep now Ryuzaki…I'll see you in the morning…" she said in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Ryuzaki fell back into his sleep and Saya covered him with the blanket. She walked out and to her room. As she reached the door the Kazekage also came down the stairs and headed towards the door. He seemed deep in thought but when he looked up and saw her he quickly broke out of his thoughts and smiled faintly at her. They both walked in the room and closed the door behind them.

Saya was so happy to be home. She looked around just loving the fact that she was in the room. She smiled shyly when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. He held her for a while like that and she rested her head against his chest enjoying the peace and quiet. She looked up at him after a while and he looked down at her. Her hands softly trailed over his hands. He stared at her calmly and kissed the top of her head gently. She smiled and turned slightly so they were face to face. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down so their noses were touching.

He stared at her, his eyes boring into hers and she grazed her lips over his. It felt like forever since they were this close in contact. Gaara's eye lids lowered and he moved closer, filling in any gaps between them. Saya felt him press against her and her desire only increased. Her breathing came out in small shudders. Gaara smirked knowing she was going to give in first. He moved away from her lips and she almost whimpered in desperation. He let his lips trail down her neck, never touching her skin and she trembled slightly. His warm breath tickled her neck and she shivered wanting them to connect with her skin. She inched up on him and she gripped onto his robes tightly trying to suppress her desire.

"You're enjoying this…way to much…" she said through clenched teeth.

Gaara smirked softly.

"I am…" he said simply in a husky voice and she gave in.

She pulled him down so his lips touched her skin. He smirked into her neck softly kissing the crease and then left a trail of gentle kisses up her neck. Every time his warm lips touched her neck she shivered and pressed up against him a little more. His breathing got a little heavier and shorter. He kissed her chin and then her bottom lip, nibbling it softly before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Saya felt warm and safe in his arms again and the grip around his neck tightened. He kissed her harder not breaking the kiss once but deepening it each time. She loosened the hold on his neck and let her hands trace down to his shoulders. She tugged gently on his robes and found the opening. She slid her hands underneath his robes feeling his bare chest underneath. She smiled softly pushing the robes off his shoulders revealing his muscular shoulders and toned stomach. She stared at him, her hands tracing down his stomach.

He let his hands rest on her waist playing with the hem of her shirt. She lifted up her arms and he pulled her shirt up and off, letting it drop to the floor. His eyes quickly diverted from her face to her shoulder seeing the small scar resting there. His eyes saddened slightly but then soon regained their composure. Saya looked at him watching his reactions.

"It shows that I'm human…but I still am a little uneasy about it…" she mumbled and his gaze shifted to her face as she covered the scar with her hand.

Gaara cupped her face in his hands and pulled her hand away from her shoulder. She stared at him curiously wondering what he was going to do. He leaned down and kissed the scar delicately. She tensed and her eyes widened. She stared at him and he smiled faintly leaning his forehead against hers. He let his hands trace her figure stopping at her hips and hooking his thumbs at the lining of her pants. He pulled them down carefully and she stepped out of them. She unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. She was shaking and he watched her carefully look over his body.

Her eyes finally made their way back up to his and she blushed seeing him watch her. Their lips met again and this time he nudged her to the bed until her legs touched the bottom. Saya sat down at the edge of the bed and moved up on it. Gaara followed, climbing over her and lying on top of her, as their lips connected again. She pushed up against him and he groaned lowly. His hands moved down to her waist and gripped the hem of her panties pulling them down slowly and throwing them to the side. He pressed his lips against her neck and his hand pulled a strap of her bra off of her shoulder.

She shivered slightly when his soft lips pressed firmly against her skin. She swallowed hard feeling his growing arousal through his dark red boxers. She played with the top of his boxers and slipped her hand inside letting her fingers graze against his shaft. He jolted into at the touch from her hand and his mouth hung open next to her neck in a silent moan. She pulled at his boxers and soon got them off with his help. He pressed against her and she moaned softly wanting it as much as he did.

He adjusted himself and slowly entered her, soon filling her completely. She threw her head back in pleasure, letting out a loud moan. He shut his eyes tightly feeling himself completely within her and stopped to get his bearings. He was trembling and she gripped his shoulders as he began a slow rhythm. She soon raised her hips to meet his and continued the rhythm with him. Gaara let his head drop into her shoulder moaning softly. His hands gripped her hips tightly and her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Their breathing quickened as they picked up speed. Saya caught his lips in hers and bit his bottom lip playfully.

Sweat trickled down the sides of his head and he was coming close to his end. He knew she was too. Her hands traveled to his face bringing it close to hers so their noses were touching. His warm breath mingled with hers and his breathing came out in short gasps. Saya felt herself go over the edge as she tried to muffle her moans. She pressed her lips to his roughly and shut her eyes tightly. He gripped her hips holding them down as he spilled his seed inside of her. Her arms wrapped around his back and gripped it tightly, pulling her up into him. He leaned his forehead against hers and his mouth hung open letting out a soft groan. His arms shook with exhaustion and he let himself collapse on top of her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

She ran her fingers through his messy hair lovingly, kissing his forehead every now and then. They carefully moved up on the bed pulling the covers over them. Saya turned around exhausted and Gaara wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him. She felt safe lying there with him and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Gaara stood up for a while staring at her as he held her tightly. He was truly happy she was home with him now.

His mind went back to the problem they were having in Suna. He had a spy living in his village…someone talented and with skill …someone right under his nose…and he didn't know who it was. He looked at Saya calmly and tried to shake the feeling he had. If there was a spy in his village it would have to be someone close to them to obtain the information that they were getting…a friend…he just hoped that emotions wouldn't get in the way of what he knew he would have to do when he found them.

**Loved it? Hated it?! Let me know?! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter is here! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!! Review as always!!! **

**The Next Day… **

Saya groaned softly as she felt something warm and soft press against her cheek. She smiled still having her eyes closed and turned around slowly, stretching as she did. Warm lips pressed against hers tenderly. She cracked her eyes open slightly coming face to face with her husband. She turned and buried her face in his chest trying to go back to sleep.

"Sai-chan, do you have work today?" he asked in a whisper.

"H-Hai…" she mumbled into his chest still trying to get some sleep.

He smirked at her stubborn demeanor.

"Sai-chan…" he trailed off as she turned him over so she was sitting on top of him, pinning his arms down with her hands.

She kept him pinned with her legs on each side of his waist. He smirked up at her as she grinned down at him.

"I've got you," she said seductively in his ear.

He smiled softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You have me," he said confirming her statement.

She smiled at her husband lovingly.

"I love you, you know that?" she said smiling slightly.

Gaara's body tensed but then relaxed. It still affected him when she said those words even after all these years.

"Yes I know that. I love you too," he mumbled, a small blush on his cheeks.

Saya smiled and leaned down kissing his cheeks and then his nose before finally connecting with his lips. She nipped at his neck about to go down further when her pager went off. She groaned and slipped off of him and walked to the dresser. She picked up her pager smiling and looked at it. Her eyes widened.

"Gaara!" she said in shock.

He quickly got out of bed and was by her side in seconds looking at her.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

She looked up at him.

"Two of your elite ANBU were admitted into the emergency room five minutes ago. I need to get down there…" she said hurrying and throwing on her clothes quickly.

Gaara grabbed his Kazekage robes and ruffled his hair.

"I have to go with you. This could have something to do with what I'm working on…" he said calmly.

She nodded quickly.

"Of course," she said and rushed out with him.

They both came downstairs where Temari and Kankuro greeted them. Shikamaru waved a hello while sipping some tea.

"Hey Sai, Gaara, join us for breakfast before you head out," Temari said sweetly.

She was enjoying her morning. Gaara turned to Kankuro.

"Two of our elite were found five minutes ago in critical condition. We have to get to the hospital," Gaara stated bluntly.

Kankuro knew what that meant and stood up grabbing his tea and chugging it.

"Then let's go," he said already ready.

Temari's eyes widened.

"Our sand ANBU have been attacked?!" she said standing up quickly.

"I'm coming too," she said plainly looking to Shikamaru who nodded and stood ready to go.

They all headed out to the hospital. Saya walked in quickly followed by everyone else. She headed to the front desk. No one was there.

"Saya-senpai, over here, we need you in emergency room three! One of the patients has stopped breathing and we are continuing to try to bring him back!" Rooks said clearly out of breath.

Saya finished tying her string for her hospital wear and put her cap and mask on. She ran towards the ER quickly and went through the doors. Rooks walked over to the group.

"Kazekage-sama…you and your family can wait in the other room. Saya will be out when she's finished," she said as kindly as she could.

Gaara nodded.

"You saw the wounds inflicted on the ANBU?" he asked politely.

He knew Rooks was a close friend of Saya's and had been in the village for some time. He would be as kind to her as he could. It wasn't much but he offered what he could.

"H-Hai Kazekage-sama, I wrote up some of the reports since I don't practice much in medical jutsu…" she said lowly.

Gaara nodded softly.

"What did you write in the reports?" he asked her softly.

Rooks went behind her desk and pulled out two folders.

"Here we go, the two ANBU reports…" she said flipping open both folders.

"The first ANBU had extensive injuries to his arms and legs but the second seemed to take the worst of it. He has a serious injury to his abdomen and probably a concussion…" she said softly.

Gaara processed all of the information. Rooks knew what he was thinking.

"If you want my opinion, I'd say the second guy knew more then the first and that's why they wounded him more then the other guy…" she murmured.

Gaara realized she was right. Just as he nodded to show he heard her there was a loud commotion from inside the ER. Gaara looked up to see a doctor coming out ripping off his mask and throwing it in the trash. Saya came out two seconds after him jogging to keep up with him and stopping him, pulling her mask down.

"You can't just walk out of the surgery like that!" she yelled at him turning some heads.

The other doctor turned around looking furious.

"Hey listen Saya, I have kids alright! I have two kids and a wife to think of! That guy in there is threatening all of that!" he roared making everyone curious as to what the hell was going on.

"Hey, let me inform you of something…I have a kid too...and a husband! You think I want to be in there with him?! You want to know why I'm in there?! It's my job to be in there! Now get your ass back in there!" she yelled angrily.

"No! That guy has six damn explosive tags inside of his gut!" he spilled out.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Would you shut your mouth?! Why don't you scream it a little louder I don't think the shinobi in Konoha could hear you!" she whispered angrily.

The male doctor shook his head.

"I can't Saya…with all the things that have been going on around here…I have to put my family first. Let's be honest with each other, you know something is seriously wrong with these two patients," he said lowly.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows. She did think something was off. She wasn't expecting the explosive tags. This attack was not ordinary.

"See? You think that there is something off too," he murmured.

Saya snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Then go, I'll finish the surgery myself. Maybe I'll send everyone out of the room just to be safe. Obviously you can't handle it…" she seethed and put her mask back on.

She turned on her heels and headed back through the doors to the emergency room. The male doctor sighed heavily and walked through the front doors of the hospital leaving it behind. Gaara watched him leave and then turned back to look at the ER doors. This was definitely what he was working on. No regular attacker would think ahead and put six explosive tags in the guy. Especially since the guy was supposed to be visiting him that day…so it was a spy targeting the Kazekage…he knew that much.

The only question now was what village the spy was working from. He thought about it. He didn't think Konoha would send a spy especially with Saya and Shikamaru here. The Mizukage had his brother to find out any information. The Raikage and the others were on the same terms as of the moment. The only one it could be was the Tsuchikage. Gaara felt someone tapping him and came out of his thoughts looking at Temari.

"Gaara, are you even listening to me?! I said, what are we going to do about the situation with…the spy?" she whispered the last part.

Gaara furrowed his eyes.

"We will wait to see if the two ANBU have made it out of surgery and then we will proceed…" he said quietly.

Temari nodded and everyone took a seat to wait.

**Two Hours Later… **

Saya walked out looking tired and weary. She pulled down her mask and threw it out in a bin nearby. She pulled off her gloves, which were bloody and pulled off her head piece letting her brown hair fall down to her shoulders. She ruffled her hair and walked over to the waiting room. She dragged her feet through the door and walked up to the Kazekage. For the first time in his life he could not decipher her face. He watched her carefully, studying her movements. She brought her eyes up to his and smiled slightly.

"They're both going to make it…" she said tiredly.

His eyes widened. He had hoped that at least one would make it. He was shocked to hear that the two would live after he read their files. His wife had really become quite brilliant at the art of medicine. He looked down at her thoughtfully.

"How are they doing?" he asked softly.

She scratched her head gently.

"Well one is sleeping right now…hopefully comfortably since we gave him enough medicine to knock out Naruto's Jinchuuriki. He'll be asleep for a while. The other one is awake but I was hoping you could save your questions until tomorrow. He's been through quite a lot today and should rest, but that's just me being a doctor. If you really need to see him I could probably bend a few rules," she murmured quietly.

Gaara shook his head.

"I need to speak with them first thing tomorrow," he said seriously.

She nodded. Kankuro looked around.

"Hey where's that chick Rooks-chan?" he asked softly.

Saya looked to see the desk was empty.

"She's on her lunch break. She'll be back shortly if it's the reports you want," she said and Kankuro nodded.

No sooner then she had said it did Rooks walk in smiling happily eating her sandwich. She hadn't eaten all day and was starving. She locked eyes with Saya and grinned throwing her an extra sandwich.

"See I think of you," she said laughing.

Saya caught the sandwich happily.

"Thank you Rooks-chan!" she said as the young nurse walked by.

Saya nodded to Kankuro, who walked over to Rooks to get the reports. Saya was about to speak when a sand shinobi came stumbling in bloodied and battered. Saya's eyes widened as the shinobi fell and she ran to him with Gaara not far behind. She kneeled down and turned him over grimacing at the sight before her.

"Someone…mutilated him…" she said in shock.

Gaara stared at the shinobi intently. Rooks ran over with a gurney and some other nurses trailing behind her.

"Saya-senpai is he…" she was about to ask but Saya shook her head sadly.

"He's dead…" she said checking his pulse.

Just as she said it his hand shot up wrapping around her wrist and she let out a yelp of fear as she stared at the shinobi wide eyed.

"S-S-Spy…is…h-h-here…" he said before collapsing dead on the floor.

The grip on her wrist loosened and she tried to get her heart rate steady. She looked up at Gaara.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment?" she asked softly and he knew no would not be an option.

They walked somewhat away from the nurses cleaning up the body and the people and into a small corner.

"So the spy rumors…they're true?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Gaara nodded slowly.

"When were you planning on telling me?" she asked a little angry.

Gaara stayed silently thinking.

"I wanted to make sure it was one hundred percent fact before I told anyone. I didn't want rumors spreading…" he said calmly.

Saya stared at him.

"Well what now?" she asked seriously.

"Now…you finish what you have to do and then come home. Forget you ever heard about the spy. Do not get involved…" he finished and Saya glared at him.

"If there is a spy in Suna he could be anywhere, I want to help," she said quietly.

Gaara stared at her, his face void of any emotions as it usually was in public.

"No…" he said sternly.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Since when can I not help with a matter concerning the village?" she asked shocked.

Gaara looked around casually before meeting his eyes with hers.

"Since the spy could be anyone in the village. No one is safe, not even you," he said calmly.

"Be on guard but do not get involved," he finished watching her intently.

Saya huffed angrily and was about to walk back to check on her patients when a strong hand grabbed her arm. Gaara leaned in to her ear.

"I mean it Saya. Do not do anything to put yourself in danger," he said calmly but she knew he was upset.

She sighed loudly and he looked at her.

"I won't do anything…for now…but I can't help it if he goes after you or our son. You cannot ask me to sit back on that," she said sternly.

Gaara released her arm slowly and she walked off to the ER. Gaara ruffled his messy hair while Shikamaru walked over to him.

"Sai-chan being a bit difficult Gaara?" he asked smirking.

Gaara looked at his brother-in-law thoughtfully.

"She doesn't understand. I don't want her involved because…I don't want her hurt…" he said quietly.

Shikamaru grinned.

"She knows that. Let me tell you, women are so troublesome. They want to be protected but then they want to do the protecting…what a drag…" he said sighing defeated.

Gaara smirked slightly at Shikamaru's explanation. He had to admit the genius was right. Shikamaru turned to Gaara quickly then and stared at him.

"Gaara, another thing you should know. The dead shinobi had traces of rock sediment on him and in his blood like something tore him up internally first then mutilated him afterwards…" he said seriously.

Gaara looked at the ER doors and then headed towards the front doors.

"Where are you going Gaara?" Temari asked curiously.

"I have paperwork and meetings to get done. I'll return here tomorrow and then I may have to make a small trip…" he said and Kankuro furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where are we going Gaara?" he asked curiously.

Gaara stopped and turned some.

"I am going to have a small talk with the Tsuchikage. I think he'll be expecting me…" he said and then walked out of the hospital.

Kankuro followed a few minutes later with a confused Temari and a godly Shikamaru.

**Loved it? Hated it?! Let me know?! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	17. Chapter 17

**OH MY GOD! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I took forever but I have a really good reason! My computer died. Took three weeks to get fixed! I was miserable! I promise to update regularly now! Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!! Review as always!!! **

**Some Hours Later… **

Saya walked through the doors to the tower in the late afternoon just as Ryuzaki came running out.

"Mother, you're home just in time to eat dinner with us!" he smiled and Saya looked up to see Gaara walking out of the tower.

He looked a little weary but stable and smiled faintly seeing his wife. Saya returned the smile and nodded to her son who looked happy that his parents would finally be sharing a meal together with him. They walked to a small shop and sat down. After they had ordered they began to eat quietly. Ryuzaki was enjoying his food and ate it quickly. Saya had to slow him down at times or he'd get sick. Gaara smirked at his son. He needed to stop his visits with Jiro. His son was becoming corrupted. The thought made him smile softly. Saya caught it.

"Find something amusing?" she asked smiling.

He shook his head slowly and resumed eating. After they were finished Ryuzaki wanted dessert. So while he was eating Saya took the time to have a small chat with her husband.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was out of line. It's not my business and if you have it handled then I will not interfere," she said lowly so Ryuzaki didn't hear.

Ryuzaki couldn't hear anything. He was enjoying his dessert too much. Gaara stared at her thoughtfully.

"Do not apologize. You have every right to be concerned. I should have told you…but the matter will be cleared up soon," he said softly.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

"You caught the spy?" she whispered and Gaara shook his head.

"No, but I know what village he's from…" he said calmly.

Saya's eyes widened slightly.

"What village is he from?" she asked quickly.

"The Rock Village. So tomorrow, after speaking with the two Sand shinobi, I am going to meet with the Tsuchikage to discuss the matter…and end it," he finished sipping his tea.

Saya stared at him. She knew he wouldn't let her go with him. She heard of the Rock Village. It was a dangerous place to be and he would never say yes. She sighed in defeat and then looked at him. He eyed her quietly waiting for her to speak.

"Who's going with you?" she settled on at least knowing who he'd be with.

Gaara was hesitant before answering. She wasn't going to like his answer.

"I'm not taking anyone with me…" he said almost inaudibly.

Saya became angry.

"Well why the hell not?!" she seethed angrily.

Ryuzaki looked up from his dessert noticing the change in mood. Gaara's eyes shifted to his son then back to Saya quickly.

"It is only a meeting. I don't need anyone with me and he wouldn't dare attack because he knows that if he does the village treaty will be broken and war will break out against him. He's old, not stupid…" he said calmly watching his wife become angrier.

"Take someone with you…" she said furiously.

He stared at her calmly.

"No…I will be going to Rock Village alone. I need everyone here in case a problem arises…" he said trying to make her understand that the spy here will take chances if he's away.

Saya growled under her breath.

"You're being foolish…" she murmured and Gaara was taken back by her statement.

She had never acted like this before.

"Excuse me?" he asked his tone changed somewhat.

Ryuzaki knew this was going to be bad. His mom had been angry at his dad before but she never challenged him…and in public. He suddenly wished he was with the twins or Jiro...anywhere but here at this moment. Saya kept her angry demeanor.

"You heard me I called you foolish!" she yelled and stood up.

Ryuzaki covered his eyes and wished that he and his dessert were somewhere else. Gaara was shocked and quickly stood as well keeping his face void of emotion. He was pissed on the inside though.

"What is going on with you? You're being childish…" he said calmly.

She huffed angrily.

"Why must you be so stubborn?! Take someone with you!" she yelled at him and the store owner was becoming nervous that his store was going to be destroyed.

He wouldn't interfere though. This was the Kazekage and his wife. Not two people he wanted to start conflict with. Gaara looked at his son and Ryuzaki stared at them both wide eyed. He looked back at his wife and tried to remain calm.

"I said no…" he said before turning around and exiting the shop.

Saya growled and Ryuzaki followed as she followed him outside only to find him gone. She growled lowly and walked towards the tower with her son. After putting him to bed she went to their room. He wasn't there either. She lied down and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Gaara stared up at the sky for awhile trying to cool down. He watched the stars and then lowered his head to look at his village. It was usually so loud at night but tonight was different. It was extremely quiet. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin on them. _Why was she acting like that?_ He rubbed his temples. _Because she loves you, you idiot. _He was getting a headache. He had been up all night doing paperwork and having meetings. He wouldn't sleep tonight either and probably not tomorrow night. He didn't trust himself to sleep in Rock Village. He would be up for awhile and he was used to it. It was just that his body would become drained a little faster then it should because of the Shukaku extraction many years ago. He sighed softly enjoying the cool air hitting his face. _Should he take someone with him? Would it make a difference? _He shook his head to rid his thoughts. It would make no difference. Tomorrow morning he would leave for Rock Village and find out who the spy is.

**The Next Day…**

Saya woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around slowly. _He didn't come to bed last night so where was he?_ She climbed out of bed throwing on some clothes and walking quickly downstairs. Kankuro was sipping some tea, Temari had just bitten into some toast and Shikamaru had just sat down when Saya walked in.

"Hey Sai-chan, have a seat and come eat," Kankuro said smiling at her softly.

Saya smiled slightly and then looked around.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked softly.

Everyone became quiet and looked down. Shikamaru sighed and became brave.

"He left to the Rock Village earlier this morning…" he said lowly.

Saya's eyes widened.

"He what?!" she yelled and headed out quickly.

Kankuro whined and put his tea down and ran after her.

"Sai-chan, wait up!" he yelled chasing after her.

He caught up with her just outside the tower and she turned around.

"He doesn't want anyone following him…" Kankuro said softly looking down.

Saya was pissed off.

"I told him not to go alone…" she seethed.

Kankuro flinched slightly.

"He didn't go alone. He took two shinobi with him," Kankuro said thoughtfully.

Saya's eyes widened and she looked down.

"He took shinobi with him?" she asked in a whisper.

Kankuro nodded.

"He was reluctant but…he said he had too…" he smirked and Saya smiled slightly.

"Why did he leave so early…did he talk with the two ANBU?" she asked nicely.

Kankuro sighed.

"No they were sleeping and he didn't bother waking them. He left early because he doesn't want to stay the night there. He wants to get there early and get out before dark…" he said seriously.

Saya nodded and they returned inside.

Meanwhile, Gaara was close to the Rock Village. The small group had moved fast and was following him steadily. A few hours later Gaara skidded to a halt at the gates of the Rock Village.

"You two go back. From here your company is no longer needed…" Gaara said softly and the two shinobi reluctantly took off.

Gaara walked through the gates calmly and was greeted by the Tsuchikage himself. The two Kages stopped, keeping their distance from each other.

"Gaara-sama…how nice to see you again…" he said, his tone clearly dripping with sarcasm.

Gaara smirked.

"Saiganki-sama, the pleasure is mine…" he said, his tone the exact same way.

Saiganki turned and beckoned the Kazekage to follow him. Gaara was on guard. He looked around slowly seeing the shinobi glaring at him hatefully. He kept his eyes on the Tsuchikage. Saiganki smiled and they both went into the Tsuchikage's tower and up to his office.

"Please sit down…" he offered.

Gaara remained standing.

"I think I'll stand thank you," he said calmly.

The Tsuchikage smirked and sat down at his desk.

"Alright, please tell me why you have come to visit me then…" he said grinning.

Gaara's face kept its composure.

"There is a spy in my village. I believe he is from this village. I want answers…" he said still remaining calm.

He was getting tired of the smirking Tsuchikage. Saiganki chuckled.

"What makes you think I sent a spy?" he asked softy.

Gaara sighed quietly.

"You have the most to gain from a spy," he said quietly.

Saiganki grinned.

"Those two Konoha ninja are in Suna…do you ever wonder that they might be the spies? Maybe that was their plan all along…to trick you into trust and then spy for Konoha…" he said smirking slightly.

Gaara furrowed his eyes faltering on his composure faintly.

"Do not talk about things you do not understand…" he said, his tone taking on a deadlier tone.

Saiganki smirked and huffed lightly.

"Things _I_ do not understand? Are you talking about…love? I understand love Kazekage-sama…it never lasts…love is pure but the world taints it with its misery and pain…until it dies" he said making eye contact with the Kazekage.

The Kazekage felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Can we stay on topic here?" he said aggravated.

The Tsuchikage smirked.

"Have I hit a nerve Kazekage-sama?" he asked grinning.

Gaara looked away.

"My personal life is of no concern to you…" he said trying to contain himself as old tendencies crept into his head.

Saiganki chuckled.

"Oh Gaara-sama…you should have seen it coming…she's too good to fall in love with you just for you being you. She has her underlying reasons for choosing to be close to you…for you to have her in your bed…to lie next to you every night…to have your child…don't you think that's a little too perfect…especially with how you…_used_ to be? And Nara, Shikamaru being with your sister…she probably tells him everything…and anything…" he said seriously hiding his smirk.

Gaara was trembling slightly. His rage was building and he wanted to kill the Kage before him.

"What's wrong Gaara-sama? Are you thinking about your wife and the weapon she used against you? Or maybe you're thinking about your brother-in-law and the weapon he used against your sister? Love is their weapon and they used it expertly. What will you do to her when you go home? Are you going to—" he was interrupted when the Kazekage walked towards him.

The Tsuchikage stood up quickly and the two Kages came face to face.

"I came here for answers about the spy…" he seethed almost losing his demeanor.

The Tsuchikage smiled.

"I already told you who the spy is…and where she is…" he said looking outside and seeing that it was dark.

"She's probably in your bed right now…and she's your wife…" he said grinning, almost begging the Kazekage to try something.

Gaara wanted to kill him. He wanted to watch the Kage's blood run down his sand, but he held back.

"It was pointless coming here…" Gaara said turning around and walking to the door.

Saiganki stopped him in his tracks with a simple question.

"Kazekage-sama…what makes you think the spy is a _he_?" he asked and Gaara stopped not turning around, his eyes wide.

He had assumed it was a male but is the Tsuchikage saying it's a female? Gaara hesitated and then continued to walk off and out of the tower. He didn't have answers and all he had left with was a bigger headache then the one before. He was tired and hadn't slept for three days straight. He was also thinking about his wife…they did not leave each other on good terms. He rubbed his head and walked to the gate.

It was only when he saw the gate in view that he realized he was being followed. He kept walking pretending like he didn't notice. When the timing was right his sand wrapped around the figure and pulled him into view.

"Why are you following me?" he said, his voice cold and deadly.

His eyes widened when he realized it was a small girl. She was no more then Hisa's age. He let her go onto the floor and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry to sneak up on you Kazekage-sama…but I couldn't help but overhear what you and the Tsuchikage-sama were talking about in the tower…about the spy…" she said and Gaara watched her intently.

"Go on…" he said softly and the young girl smiled.

"There is a spy in your village and I overheard the Tsuchikage talking. He says that the spy is going to get what 'he' needs to get you…" she said fumbling for her words.

Gaara nodded.

"Go home…" he said and she nodded and took off.

He exited the gates with at least the gender of the spy and now…where the spy came from…who 'she' was working for. He took off into the woods and back to Suna.

**Loved it? Hated it?! Hate me? I know! So sorry again! Let me know?! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Next Chapter is here! Enjoy!! Review as always!!! **

**Later That Night… **

Saya sat outside the tower. It was getting chilly out and she had just put Ryuzaki to bed. Kankuro had tried to get her to come inside where it was warm but she declined kindly. She was going to wait for him. Kankuro knew she was getting nervous. It was really late out and everyone had gone inside to get some sleep. She was fidgeting and she stood to pace some. It was only when she heard footsteps approaching that she turned around to see her husband not far off in the distance.

She smiled feeling a flood of relief. She walked towards him and soon broke out into a run. Gaara saw her sitting on the steps of the tower and wondered why she was still up this late in the night. He watched as she got up and headed towards him, breaking out into a run. He felt nervous. _Did something happen? Why was she running to him? _He hastened his pace and soon her body connected with his in a tight embrace. She pulled him close to her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…" she said in his neck.

He held her tightly in his robes and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"It's rather cold…let's go inside…" he said softly and they headed inside.

They walked up the stairs and Saya turned around to get a good look at him when they got in their room. He was pale and looked tired. His eyes were lowered and he looked about read to collapse. Saya watched as he removed his robes and shivered slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

He nodded slowly and she walked up to him and felt his head.

"You're running a slight fever," she said softly.

Gaara shook his head.

"I don't get sick," he murmured but walked to the bed and laid down, pulling the covers up over his shoulders.

Saya watched him intently. He was probably so tired.

"Saya…come lay with me," he whispered pulling back the covers.

She smiled softly, walked over to him and climbed into bed. He quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She smiled as he buried his face into the back of her neck nuzzling her gently.

"How did things go in the Rock Village?" she asked quietly.

When she got no response she assumed he was asleep and went to bed herself. Gaara stood awake until his wife fell asleep. His eyes started to close. He didn't want to tell her what Saiganki said. He didn't want to remember what Saiganki said. It kept running through his head though. As he closed his eyes he heard the Tsuchikage's words.

"_Oh Gaara-sama…you should have seen it coming…she's too good to fall in love with you just for you being you. She has her underlying reasons for choosing to be close to you…for you to have her in your bed…to lie next to you every night…to have your child…don't you think that's a little too perfect…especially with how you…__**used**__ to be? And Nara, Shikamaru being with your sister…she probably tells him everything…and anything…what's wrong Gaara-sama? Are you thinking about your wife and the weapon she used against you? Or maybe you're thinking about your brother-in-law and the weapon he used against your sister? __**Love**__ is their weapon and they used it expertly. What will you do to her when you go home? I already told you who the spy is…and where she is…she's probably in your bed right now…and she's your __**wife**__…things I do not understand? Are you talking about…love? I understand love Kazekage-sama…it never lasts…love is pure but the world taints it with its misery and pain…until it __**dies**__…"_

**The Next Day… **

Saya opened her eyes abruptly to the sound of harsh coughs and a body trembling heavily against her. She blinked a few times before she realized her surroundings. She turned around in his loose grip to come face to face with her husband. It was still somewhat dark out but the sun seemed to be trying to rise from over the hills of sand in the village. Saya blinked at her husband with wide eyes. He was visibly shaking and sweating. He was pale and his eyes were dull and blank. She could tell he was suffering, he was in pain.

"Gaara is your fever getting worse?" she asked feeling his forehead.

He was sweating but the room was cold and his skin was freezing. She pulled the covers up on him and put her body over him to try to keep him warm. She was a medic and knew what to do but she hated seeing him sick like this.

"You're very sick…how did you get like this?" she asked softly while rubbing the sides of the blanket to try to give him some warmth.

Gaara's eyes met hers for a brief moment. She rubbed his forehead soothingly trying to calm down his shaking. He started to relax and fall into a restless sleep when a knock at the door startled them both. Saya sighed and walked over to the door opening it quickly. An annoyed Kankuro stood in the doorway and stared at her.

"Where's Gaara? He's late for his meeting! Did he seriously _oversleep_?!" he said loudly.

Saya hushed him.

"Gaara isn't feeling well and is running a pretty high fever…so no meetings today…" she said quietly.

She left the door open and walked back to Gaara. Kankuro walked in seeing his brother in such a bad state.

"Gaara…what the hell happened?" he asked seriously.

Gaara shuddered and tried to sit up. He leaned against Saya for some support and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'll…make it…to the next meeting Kankuro. Push the other meetings back…I'll get to them later…I just…need some rest…" he said in a raspy voice.

Kankuro nodded concerned and headed out quickly. Saya wet a cloth and pressed it to his head gently. He rested his head back on his pillow and groaned in agony. Saya shook her head.

"That's it, we're going to get you to the hospital," she said but he protested.

"I'll be fine. Just let the morning end…I'll be alright…" he tried to convince her.

She didn't buy it.

**Later That Day… **

Gaara walked up to his office and entered through the big doors to be greeted by the council. He was wearing his Kazekage robes and still looked sick but less pale. His hair was messy and fell in his face every now and then. He walked over to his seat and sat down slowly.

"Alright…let us begin…" he said, his voice low but stern.

The council began the meeting and Gaara listened as well as he could. Hours later Gaara's vision became blurry. He was becoming annoyed with the council and their lies. They were saying that the spy was probably someone who had recently moved into the village. Gaara knew the Tsuchikage wasn't stupid. The spy probably had been living in Suna for a long time. It was someone who knew the terrain and was close to the people. He rubbed his head and suddenly felt terrible. He stood up and let his hands lean on the desk. This action caught the council's attention.

"Kazekage-sama, are you alright?" one member asked him softly.

Gaara looked up and became dizzy. The room started spinning. He heard one committee member mumble to another.

"Go get Saya-san…" he said to a younger man who immediately left for the door.

Gaara tried to protest.

"No…I'm fine…I just…need to sit down…for a moment…" he said slowly sitting and resting his head in his hands.

The young council member had already left to get Saya and Baki walked up to him concerned.

"Gaara-sama, what is happening to you?" he asked in a stern voice.

Gaara shook his head not bothering to lift it.

"I just need to rest…just for a moment…" he said before tipping over in his chair and hitting the floor.

Baki gasped and kneeled down to the young Kazekage. Gaara sat up quickly trying to regain his composure. Saya walked in and saw her husband on the floor. She ran over to him concern filling her eyes.

"Gaara are you alright, what happened?!" she yelled.

He looked up at her taking a good look. She was a little dirty and had a scratch on her face. She was probably training with her group. His eyes met hers and he looked away after a few moments. She went to yell at him but a harsh cough shut her up as she watched him cough uncontrollably. She rubbed his back soothingly and it was only when she saw blood that she reacted as a medical ninja and not his wife. She stood up quickly and grabbed his arm pulling it with her.

"You're going to the hospital. Don't make me restrain you…" she said and Gaara didn't even have the power to speak.

She put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the door. Gaara's legs buckled and they almost fell but the Kazekage's trusted shinobi Baki steadied them. He took over, holding Gaara up while Saya got the door. They made it to the hospital in record time. After he was admitted Baki pulled her to the side.

"Do you think this had anything to do with his trip to the Rock Village?" he asked bluntly.

Saya nodded.

"Hell yeah! He was fine before going to that asshole's village," she said just as bluntly.

Baki nodded and headed towards the exit.

"Stay with him. Make him better…and then we'll deal with this issue of the Rock Village…" he said angrily.

Saya nodded quickly and headed to Gaara's room. She walked in slowly and checked his charts. His fever was on and off. He was shaking slightly and looked like crap again. She walked over to him and sat by his bedside. She pushed some hair out of his eyes gently and he looked at her.

"You look terrible Gaara-kun…" she mumbled more to herself then him.

He tried to sit up and with her help he leaned his back against the propped up pillows.

"Saya…listen to me. I need to tell you something and it's extremely important…" he said softly as if they were being watched.

Saya leaned in closely. He leaned his head against hers and looked into her eyes. He swallowed hard and sweat trickled down the sides of his head. His hair was damp and his cheeks were red due to the heat of the room. Saya never took her eyes away from his.

"The spy…is female…she's been living here for a while…she knows the terrain…she's young…and…" his breathing became heavy.

His eye lids lowered. Saya shook him some to continue.

"And…she fell for my trick…" he said smirking some.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Gaara what are you talking about?" she said worried about his sanity.

He coughed harshly.

"I'm sick…because when I left the village…there was a little girl that spoke to me. She was part of a gen-jutsu…I realized it immediately. She tried to throw me off by saying 'he'…when in fact it was a 'she'…I didn't eat or drink anything so the spy must have emitted an airborne substance," he swallowed hard and continued.

"The spy…she is always there to be seen when she needs to be…but disappears at opportune times when she has to and we think nothing of it because she is someone we trust…" he said hissing when he felt pain shoot through his head.

He grabbed his head in pain and Saya grabbed his hands worried for him.

"She was nearby when I told you that I was going to Rock Village. She informed her Kage. She was there when I said I was going alone. She wasn't present when the surgery was taking place…because she was killing the man that came in mutilated…and…she definitely works for this hospital. She is experienced in forbidden types of jutsu and most of them are medical which is why I'm getting worse and not better. She's powerful and she's downplaying it…" he said trying to catch his breath.

Saya rubbed his head and made him sip water that he spit out right away. She stared at him puzzled.

"Saya, I think I know who it is…" he mumbled looking at her.

Saya's eyes widened. She realized that he got sick on purpose. Now that he was sick, the spy would get bold, try something new, and try to kill him. Saya glared at him.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked angry that he put himself in that position.

It seemed to have helped him though since now he knew who it was. Gaara felt weak and was so tired. He took a deep breath and stared at his wife. _Would she believe him when he told her?_ He swallowed harshly and cleared his throat.

"It's Rooks-san…the spy for the Rock Village is Rooks-san…" he said and Saya's eyes snapped open.

"I-I can't believe t-that…" she stuttered out in shock.

Gaara stared at her.

"I-It's true…it can only be her…everything fits…" he said quietly and Saya became infuriated.

"Well find something that doesn't fit!" she yelled not meaning to.

Gaara stared at her curiously.

"Rooks-san was my first friend at this hospital! She is kind and compassionate about her work and funny and she keeps me going! There are times when I feel drained and she'll help me save people's lives…our people! Why would you accuse her of such a thing?!" she yelled angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.

Gaara hated doing this to her. He didn't want to tell her like this but Suna was in a state of emergency and he needed her to be in control until he got better. His eyes lowered.

"I've asked some of our shinobi to come assist us. We don't know how many spies there are now…" he said adding to her anger.

"They better not touch Rooks-chan or I'll stop your morphine!" she yelled but knew she wouldn't do it.

She just needed to buy herself some time. She knew he didn't believe her and she needed a diversion so she could get to Rooks before his ANBU did. She knew that the squad was right outside waiting for orders and Gaara would give them any minute now. She stood and Gaara, for the first time in all of their years together, knew she was going to do something bad. She looked at the door and he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't make me restrain you…" he said quietly.

"You are my wife but I have to look after this village…and if you get in the way of that then—" but she cut him off.

"—then what…you'll kill me?!" she said and his eyes widened.

He wasn't thinking of that at all but the fact that she was thinking of it struck him hard in the chest. She realized what she said and her eyes saddened when she saw his. He didn't bother hiding the pain in his eyes. Everything became silent and awkward.

"I-I didn't mean that…" she said knowing it wouldn't help much but just wanting it to get that out there.

Gaara didn't look at her.

"You have ten minutes…and then I'm sending every ANBU I have out to arrest her and dispose of her properly…starting now…" he said looking up to meet her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she whirled around and ran out the door in a flash. Baki came in to see the distraught Kazekage and looked at him questioningly. Gaara looked at the time…nine minutes and fifty seconds.

Meanwhile, Saya ran her hardest to the small counter where Rooks usually sat to do her paperwork. When she got there it was empty and her heart stopped. On the desk was a note for Saya. It said Rooks was out to lunch and if Saya needed her to get her at the park not far from the tower. Saya crumpled the letter and held onto it so the ANBU wouldn't get it and took off for the park…eight minutes and ten seconds. Saya flew out of the hospital and down the stairs knocking into some people. The people turned out to be Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro with Matsuri. Kankuro grabbed Saya and stopped her.

"Hey what's the rush? Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded quickly and shrugged him off.

"I can't talk right now I have to…" her voice trailed off when she realized the kids weren't with them.

"Where are the kids?" she asked looking for her son.

Temari smiled then.

"We wanted to visit Gaara and Rooks-chan was on her lunch break so she volunteered to watch the kids…" she said and then saw Saya's face.

"What's wrong Sai-chan?" Shikamaru asked slightly worried.

Saya shook her head.

"Go see Gaara…I'll handle it…Matsuri could you come with me for a moment?" she asked and took off before more questions could be asked.

Temari looked at her husband and her brother as Matsuri shrugged and took off following Saya.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked and the men shrugged.

They headed into the hospital and up to Gaara's room. When they walked in they saw him already dressed in his Kazekage robes. He put on the hat and lifted his head to meet the eyes of his family.

"Five minutes and fifteen seconds…" he murmured.

**Loved it? Hated it?! Let me know?! I love your feedback! ^_~**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Next Chapter is here! Only a few more to go before this baby is complete! That's right. It's coming to an end ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy one of the final chapters in Deadly Alliance! Probably a couple more to go! Review as always! **

Meanwhile, Saya just got to the park and stopped to breathe some. She looked around frantically until she spotted her son and her niece and nephew. She ran up to them and came face to face with Rooks. She froze but then forced herself to relax.

"R-Rooks-chan…thanks for watching the kids. I think I'll take it from here…" she said trying to sound calm.

Rooks smiled after awhile.

"Sure Sai-senpai, I was just finishing my lunch break anyway. They're all yours," she said kindly and Saya picked up Ryuzaki and kept Hisa and Haru close to her.

Rooks smiled.

"Do you want to go to the hospital together Sai-senpai?" she asked sweetly.

Saya shook her head.

"No I'm sending the kids back with Matsuri and we are going to make a house call…" she said softly.

Rooks smiled wide.

"This is our first house call! I'm so excited!" she said and giggled.

Saya felt like she wanted to laugh. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"One minute and forty five seconds…" she mumbled and Rooks crinkled her eyebrows.

"Nani…what did you say?" she asked quietly.

Saya shook her head quickly.

"We don't have time…" she said as she passed the kids to Matsuri.

"Alright Matsuri, take the children and go to the hospital. If you see Gaara…stall him for awhile…do not tell him we're here at the park," she said sternly.

Matsuri did not question but nodded and took off with the kids. Rooks looked confused.

"Sai-senpai what's going on?" she asked quickly.

Saya looked at her and frowned slightly.

"Gaara is sending his ANBU to come and arrest you in fifty seconds because he thinks that you are the spy for the Rock Village…" she said watching her friend.

Rooks eyes widened.

"W-Why would he think that?" she asked sadly.

Her whole demeanor changed. Saya closed her eyes.

"Come with me if you want any chance of getting out of Suna alive…" she said and grabbed Rooks arm, pulling her towards the exit of the park.

Rooks stared at Saya and pulled away.

"If they believe I am the spy then they must have some evidence against me. So I must stand and take the punishment…" she said softly.

Saya fought back tears.

"Shut up, you really have no idea what they'll do to you, do you? If you're the spy they are going to ask you questions and torture you and then when they are through with you they are going to kill you! I know how they work! I've seen it!" she yelled pulling her friend away from the park.

Rooks smiled slightly at her friend.

"I will take my punishments as they are handed to me—" she said and Saya cut her off.

"—you're acting like you _are_ the spy!" she yelled and then froze.

"Sai-chan, I see it in your face that you've figured it out. I'm the spy for the Rock Village—" she was cut off again by Saya's hand covering her mouth.

"—shut up with talk like that! I'm not stupid…I know who you are…" she looked at her watch again.

"Oh no…we're out of time…" she said softly.

Just as she said that, all of Suna's ANBU ran out of the hospital and split up in all directions. Saya felt the presence of the ANBU growing stronger. She could sense her family with them. Rooks must have sensed them too because she grabbed Saya's arm and turned her around hugging her tightly.

"I want you to know that whatever happens…I wasn't going to give the information to the Tsuchikage. That's why he sent someone to make Gaara-sama sick. I did the job for many years and then met you and those years went to hell. You became my friend…my best friend. I could never hurt you guys. The man that came in mutilated, he was the other spy disguised as the real sand shinobi he killed. I got to him before he got to you and Gaara…" she said quickly.

Saya let some tears fall.

"I just wanted you to know so at least you know the truth. I couldn't take it if you hated me for the last few moments of my life…know that I will not fight back," she said tearing at the eyes.

Saya shook her head.

"I knew you couldn't go through with it. I know you'd never hurt us. You had many opportunities and never took them. But they won't believe you…you need proof…" she said quickly.

Rooks shook her head sadly.

"The proof I had was destroyed when I destroyed the evidence I had against Suna…" she said softly.

Saya nodded.

"Well, you're not as defenseless as you acted so let's see what you got. Help me in defending you. We need to get you out of Suna…" she said quickly.

Rooks nodded but then turned to see the ANBU coming right at her.

"We're too late Sai-senpai…" she murmured but Saya wasn't ready to give up.

She stood in front of Rooks and let chakra flow to her hands. Rooks eyes widened and she stared at her friend.

"Sai…why are you doing this?" she murmured.

"Because I know what it's like having to follow orders you do not wish to carry out. Gaara should know that more than anyone," she replied in a whisper.

Saya saw her family coming closer and her eyes widened.

"That jerk…he put Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro to come after you too," she murmured angrily.

She turned around quickly.

"Alright new plan…run!" she yelled and the two females took off running in the other direction.

They ran until they got to the front of the gates and just had a few more steps until they were out of Suna. Then Rooks would be safe for the while. Saya was about to run through the gate when she saw a figure standing there. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Gaara. She came to a stop and Rooks bumped into her. Gaara looked calm but she knew him to well. He was pissed off. He had his arms folded as the ANBU surrounded them all. Temari stopped and stared at Saya.

"Good job Sai-chan, we have her now! We caught the spy!" she said smiling.

Gaara stepped forward.

"Rooks-san…you are under arrest and must come with us willingly or you will be forced. That will be the last choice you make…" he said still looking calm.

Saya answered before Rooks could.

"Oh come on Gaara! We're already at the gate! Just let her go. She isn't going to harm us…" she said softly and Gaara glared at her.

"You Konoha shinobi are too trusting. That's your flaw. She's playing you…just step aside and let me do _my_ job…" he said never taking his eyes off of her.

Saya closed her eyes. His words upset her terribly and she knew he meant them. When she opened her eyes one of the ANBU was coming closer to Rooks. Saya tapped her chakra fist onto the floor sending the ANBU back but not hurting him.

"Please keep your distance…" she said calmly.

Gaara furrowed his eyes.

"Step aside Saya…" he growled and took a step forward.

Saya grabbed onto Rooks and pulled her close. She needed a plan, any plan. One came to her and she knew it was going to hit low.

"No, she never gave them the information and she didn't make you sick! And you're lucky I'm too trusting! If I wasn't we would never have gotten together," she said trying to reason with him first.

He was so stubborn though.

"Step…aside Saya…" he repeated again in a deadlier voice.

Saya closed her eyes.

"She was there when Ryuzaki was born! When Haru and Hisa were born! She had so many chances to kill anyone of us and she never did! She was there for me every time you got hurt or died! She's saved lives with me! She burned the evidence she collected against us! She's my friend…she's like my sister, so no, I will not step aside," she yelled as tears fell down her cheeks.

Gaara began to walk forward and Saya's next words stopped him.

"If you come any closer I'll leave…" she said and Gaara's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" he asked a little shocked.

Saya swallowed hard.

"I-If you do anything to Rooks…I'm leaving Suna…and I will never come back because I will never forgive you. She's not a bad person! Listen to reason! Have you ever followed orders you really didn't want too?" she said.

She had to make him see that Rooks, though not completely innocent, still deserved a chance. Gaara's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that. You're just angry…" he said softly.

Saya shook her head.

"No I'm so serious. I'll leave and I'll make sure you never see me again…and I'll take Ryuzaki and if you fight me on it then you'll have to kill me because I won't leave without my son. Then you'll have to deal with Konoha for killing one of their most prestigious shinobi," she said feeling her heart grow heavy with each word.

Gaara looked away from her angrily.

"Arrest the spy…" he said sternly and Saya's eyes grew wide.

_He didn't care?_ She grabbed onto Rooks tightly and whirled around smacking an ANBU with her chakra induced hand. It sent him back some and everyone gasped. She looked up and saw Ren flying high in the sky. She looked at Gaara. He was heading towards them, his sand was out and ready. Saya turned to Rooks.

"Okay…I have a plan and it's going to get you out of here. If you come back and fuck with this village again…I'll kill you myself…got that?" she asked and Rooks nodded quickly.

Saya whistled and Ren flew down making everyone back away.

"Ren, take her to the outskirts of the village. Keep her safe but get her out of here!" she yelled and Ren flew up into the sky with Rooks on her back.

Gaara's sand flew up after them but was interrupted by Saya tackling him to the ground. Gaara hit the floor with Saya falling on top of him. She looked up seeing Rooks escape safely. Saya met with Gaara's eyes. He looked angry and betrayed.

"Get off of me…" he seethed and practically pushed her off.

Saya rolled off of him and stood up. She knew he was pissed. He went to walk away but stopped and turned around coming to face her.

"I-I—how could you—you betrayed me!" he yelled at her and people backed away.

She stood silent.

"This was not the first time you betrayed me either! You…you are so out of line!" he roared angrily.

Saya flinched slightly. What he said next seemed to affect him the most.

"You used—you used my love for you…against me. Who does that to someone they love?" he asked in shock.

The two had forgotten that half of Suna was watching their public fight.

"I didn't use anything against you! You ignored everything I said and I was making sense for once! You were still going to arrest her and then you were going to kill her! My friend! My sister and I never betrayed you, you son of a bitch! If you want to take my sister's coming back to life and me considering being with them a betrayal then fine but it was truly a moment of weakness! Sorry, I forgot I wasn't allowed to have one of those! I should have just obliterated them! Oh wait, I did!" she yelled angrily.

Gaara was fuming.

"I can't even look at you right now…" he seethed.

Saya fought back tears.

"Fine, then that's that…" she murmured and Gaara stopped walking.

"What?" he asked angrily.

Saya took a shaky breath.

"You wouldn't even hear me out. You dismissed me like I was one of your shinobi rather then your wife…and you're dismissing me now. You were going to kill one of my best friends and you didn't even care how I felt about it. You were looking out for your village when it didn't need to be looked after. I was always fine coming second, but now I want to come first…put me first this time…please…" she begged him.

He gritted his teeth and walked up to her quickly. He grabbed her face and held it to his. His eyes held confliction.

"I-I love you…and you know that…you were always first," he started.

"You knew that and you used my love for you…against me…and I cannot forgive that right now…I never thought I would ever have to forgive _you_ for something…I didn't think I had the right…but you helped an enemy escape…an enemy that had information that could start a war in which we lose. I am your husband and you chose the other side. I let myself get sick in order to prove to you that she was the spy and you _still_ chose her over me. Why would you…I could never do that…to…you…" he said as his vision became blurry and his knees buckled.

Saya noticed his change right away.

"Gaara…" she said quietly.

"I-I could never…do that…to someone I love…" he said as he collapsed to the floor.

Saya kneeled down and checked his pulse. It was slow but still beating. His fever had returned and when he got riled up it got worse.

"Gaara…Gaara can you hear me? This is not how you get the last word in!" she yelled at him.

His shinobi gathered around and she called to Kankuro and Shikamaru. They pushed through.

"Get him to the hospital. He's getting worse and his fever is extremely high. We need to get him into an ice bath and quick!" she yelled and they did not argue.

They scooped him up and everyone raced to the hospital. When they got there she raced in past them and into a small room that held a bath. She turned on the cold water and let it run. She flew out of the room and into another coming back with towels and a student shinobi. She dragged the young man into the room with the bath and pointed to it. The young shinobi walked towards the bath and dipped his hand in. The cold water suddenly started to freeze. Saya touched the water and shivered.

"That's good enough thank you…" she said and the student took his leave.

She walked out and beckoned Shikamaru and Kankuro to come in. Temari followed them, concerned for her younger brother. Saya pulled at his vest and tore it off. Temari realized what she was doing and pulled at his boots, taking them off quickly. When they had stripped him to his boxers Saya took a deep breath and climbed into the bath. The freezing water touched her skin and she gasped.

"Holy shit…holy shit…it's freaking cold…" she gasped and signaled them to hand him over.

The two guys picked him up and set him in the bath of freezing water. Saya pulled him close to her body keeping him afloat. She took a towel and wrapped it around him to try to keep him a little warm. His bottom lip quivered and she held him closer. Her body began to feel numb and she hoped his fever would go down soon. Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Temari stood by them and watched. There was tension in the room.

"Did you really think she was innocent?" Temari asked not looking at her.

Saya knew they were upset.

"The Tsuchikage is an asshole but he's excellent at manipulation. Rooks did nothing to harm us. She was torn between what she thought was right for her village and her friends in this one. I knew she deserved a chance…because I've been there…with him," Saya mumbled looking down at Gaara.

Kankuro shook his head.

"He wouldn't have killed her. He isn't like that anymore and you know that. So when you of all people doubted him…I can't imagine how he felt…" he said slowly letting it sink into her head.

She kept her head down. Shikamaru sighed.

"Give it a rest you two. She's doing her best in a crappy situation. I know it seems impossible but she's not perfect…she makes mistakes. I think we can all agree that we all make mistakes sometimes…" he said staring at the two sand shinobi.

Temari and Kankuro scowled.

"She hurt him…this wasn't the first time either! We love Saya but Gaara's our brother!" Temari yelled and Kankuro nodded.

Shikamaru crinkled his eyebrows in frustration.

"Okay…but was it not you three that infiltrated Konoha as a distraction, got the third Hokage killed, and I do believe that Gaara has not been the easiest to live with either. He's just as stubborn and he's the Kazekage. It could get frustrating for her too. Gaara has made many mistakes and as far as I have seen Saya has forgiven every one of them…" he said sternly.

The two siblings stood silent.

"Yes and I do recall that you two and your brother never really got along until Naruto and Saya came into your lives…" he said quickly.

The two siblings looked down upset. All that he said was true but it still hurt to admit it. Shikamaru knew he had them.

"Are we all good or should I move on to Kat-chan's many indiscretions?" he asked and Kankuro shook his head furiously.

"No I think we both get the point!" he said and looked up at Saya slowly.

Saya looked at the two siblings sadly and they softened.

"We love you Sai-chan…sorry we've been such asses…" Temari said and Kankuro huffed.

"You're the ass, I didn't say anything…" he said and Temari hit him.

Saya chuckled slightly and looked to Shikamaru while the siblings were bickering.

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun…" she said quietly.

Shikamaru grinned.

"We may live in Suna now but never forget where we came from. I would have done the same thing. We Konoha ninja have to stick together…" he said grinning.

She grinned back at him, her lips trembling from the cold. After a while Gaara coughed softly and his eyes opened slightly. Saya felt his forehead and took a deep breath. His fever had gone down. It took Gaara a while to realize where he was and why the hell he was so cold. His eyes opened wider and he looked around blinking slightly. He saw his siblings and Shikamaru and then looked up to see Saya shivering like he was. She was in the water with him in her bra and shorts. Her lips were turning blue and her hair was pressed against her neck. Her arms were wrapped around his chest holding him up. He realized he was in his boxers only and blinked away all his thoughts. He cleared his throat and moved a little breaking free from her grasp.

He stood up in the bath and trembled feeling the cool air hit his already cold skin. His hair was soaked and slicked back from the water. He ruffled it quickly and Saya almost frowned. She had liked it like that. It made him look tame for once. She stood up and her knees gave out causing her to fall forward into the freezing cold water. Her body froze due to the shock of the temperature of the water. She flailed and felt two hands rip her out of the water roughly. She gasped and shook her head trying to get the water out of her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked up at Gaara. He stared at her, his eyes blank and void of emotion. He let her go when she was steady and walked to the edge of the bath.

Kankuro helped him out and handed him a towel. Gaara took it and started wiping himself down. Saya climbed out and Shikamaru helped her. He handed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself tightly and sat down in a chair. She shook slowly and tried to get feeling back into her body. Gaara was feeling better. His fever had gone down and he wasn't feeling as sick anymore. He glanced over at her occasionally but she kept her head down. She knew he hadn't forgiven her yet. A soft knock at the door made them all look up. Baki opened the door slightly and poked his head in.

"Kazekage-sama…it's good to see you awake. Your son has been asking for the both of you…" he said and Gaara nodded for them to let him in.

Ryuzaki ran in and immediately ran to his mother.

"Mother, what happened? People are saying Rooks-chan left the village," he asked quietly while hugging her.

Saya smiled slightly.

"She went on vacation…" she lied and the boy accepted it even though he knew it was untrue.

He went to his father and smiled slightly.

"Are you feeling better father?" he asked softly.

Gaara smiled faintly and nodded.

"Hai…I'm fine now Ryuzaki…" he said and the boy nodded.

Again he knew his father was lying but he let it go. Physically he knew his dad was fine but he knew something was off. His parents weren't together like they usually were. He smiled and walked away back to the twins. Saya walked over to Gaara and sat next to him. He was drying off nicely. She looked at him and he realized she was staring.

"It's not polite to stare…" he said quietly.

Saya nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare…" she said just to say something to him.

He looked at her and waited until she looked up again. When their eyes met he spoke.

"Let's just go home. I want this day to end…" he said in a whisper.

Saya nodded and collected her clothes. Gaara did the same and left without saying goodbye to anyone. No one dared to speak. When they got to the tower they went inside and upstairs to their room. Saya got out of her clothes and pulled on a red nightgown as Gaara walked into the bathroom. Saya walked to the bed and laid down pulling the covers over her. She cuddled into her pillow trying to get warm but something was just so cold and empty inside of her. She shivered slightly and held the covers tightly to her body. She heard the bathroom door open faintly and felt the bed shift as Gaara laid down. He was so distant from her on the bed.

She felt the hot tears stream down her face and suddenly wanted to go home to Konoha. She covered her mouth so as to not disturb the man next to her. She trembled slightly moving the bed. She tried to take a deep breath but let out a shaky breath. Gaara's eyes snapped open when he heard her try to muffle herself. He turned around in the bed to look at the back of her head. He sighed softly and slowly let his arm wrap around her waist. Saya's eyes widened when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She turned in his grip to face him. He regarded her softly. His eyes were still void of emotion and blank. She hated when his eyes looked like that.

"Please don't look at me like that…" she begged quietly.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly and then softened some. They weren't blank anymore.

"You do not like how I look at you?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head.

"Not when you look at me like that…" she mumbled almost inaudibly.

Gaara let his hand touch her face gently. She closed her eyes and opened them to see his face closer to hers.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly but couldn't say another word as her lips connected with his.

He stiffened but then soon relaxed and returned the kiss. His hands gripped her face tightly deepening the kiss. When they pulled away they were breathing heavily and they stared at each other. She offered him a small smile and nuzzled his neck softly. He closed his eyes enjoying the attention. He was startled when she sat up in bed. He lifted himself off the bed as well and stared at her. She looked conflicted.

"What's wrong Saya?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and leaned on his shoulder.

"It bothers me that I hurt you…" she said softly and he closed his eyes.

He didn't want to think about the events of the day. He wanted to look towards tomorrow.

"There were times when I hurt you too…" he mumbled defending her.

She looked at him intently. He turned to her.

"I need to continue to work on forgiveness…" he said softly.

Saya smiled slightly.

"I forgive you…I'm not angry anymore…I don't think I ever really was…" he said quietly.

Saya smiled kindly.

"Thank you…" she said and hugged him tightly.

He buried his head in her shoulder. She giggled slightly when she felt him kiss her neck and returned the affection. He pulled away capturing her lips in his and laying her down. The rest of the night was quite pleasant.

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know? I love your feedback! ^_~**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Next Chapter is here! A couple more to go and then finished! Review as always! **

**Four Weeks Later… **

Many of the Konoha ninja were in Suna for a meeting and Suna was bright with festivities. Many festivals ran throughout Suna for the Hokage and her ninja. Naruto was at a ramen shop while Rock Lee and Neji trained with Matsuri and Akin. Ryuzaki and Jiro were playing around in the smaller training grounds and Sakura was teaching them and the twins some jutsu.

Tsunade and Gaara were walking slowly throughout the village. It was a nice day and the Kages enjoyed the time they spent with each other. Saya was sitting with Shikamaru trying to beat the genius in Shogi. Her attempts were futile. She was becoming impatient with his slow thought-out movements. She knew defeat was inevitable so she tried to distract him.

Meanwhile, Gaara was hearing news that shocked him.

"Why would you do that Tsunade-sama? You're still capable of being Hokage. Why are you handing the position down to someone else?" he asked showing his disappointment in his face.

Tsunade chuckled.

"Believe it or not but I'm becoming quite old Gaara-sama. I cannot keep defending my village like this. They need someone stronger, someone more active," she said softly.

Gaara still protested. He really didn't want to go to the meetings without her. He also had grown to like her as a leader and a woman in general.

"I still do not agree with your decision Tsunade-sama…but if it's what you want I will stand by you," he said slowly.

Tsunade smiled knowing he would understand.

"Do you have a replacement in mind?" he asked and she smirked.

"I had one from a long time ago…but then he moved here to Suna…" she said smiling.

Gaara stopped walking.

"You were going to make Shikamaru the Sixth Hokage?" he asked in disbelief.

Tsunade smirked.

"He would defend Konoha with great tactics. He's lazy but all the great ones are…but he belongs here now…" she said softly.

Gaara shook his head.

"Don't say that. If you want him then talk to him. Don't let him living here decide his future. It would be as though we were asking him to choose between his family and his village. I don't want that," he said sternly.

Tsunade nodded.

"I understand and have already spoken with him. He declined kindly…" she said smirking.

Gaara nodded.

"Who else are you considering?" he asked politely.

Tsunade smiled wide.

"Uzumaki Naruto was my only other choice…" she said slowly and Gaara smiled faintly.

He would enjoy those meetings.

"I think he is a good choice…but what will happen to you once you resign?" he asked concerned.

Tsunade grinned.

"I'm going to join the council, duh!" she yelled and he smirked.

Now that would be fun. Tsunade on the council. He would enjoy his meetings from now on. He nodded slowly.

"When will you announce it?" he asked softly.

She shrugged.

"Not yet. I need some more time, but sooner rather then later. Maybe in a couple of months. I'm getting old but not that old!" she said and the two continued walking.

They walked past the park where Saya had just flipped over the shogi board and Shikamaru was laughing hysterically. Saya looked like she was about to punch his face in. Tsunade laughed as Saya formed chakra in her hand and Shikamaru ran away. Saya let the chakra die out and growled to herself about stupid shogi and lazy geniuses. She looked up to see the two Kages and smiled waving to them both.

Just as she went to pick up the shogi pieces Kat went flying by holding Kankuro's puppet and Kankuro was on her heels cursing at her. Saya was almost knocked down. She just got out of the way. She chuckled and turned to see Temari chasing after Shikamaru who seemed to be enjoying the fact that she couldn't catch him. Saya giggled and walked up to the two Kages. Tsunade nodded to her and she nodded in return.

"Tsunade-sama, it's so great to see you again. Will you be partaking in the festivities?" she asked kindly.

Tsunade grinned.

"Where there's sake…there's Tsunade!" she yelled throwing her fists in the air and running with Shizune to a stand.

Gaara and Saya chuckled softly and continued walking. They walked to the training grounds watching Lee and Neji train with Matsuri and Akin. They were getting their asses handed to them. Akin and Matsuri had grown so much. They were sand ANBU now. Saya looked at Gaara kindly.

"Gaara, there is something I have to tell you…but it might not be the right time. Was the news from Tsunade bad?" she asked softly.

Gaara furrowed his eyes.

"No not really…it could be but the way things are going now it will be beneficial in the end…" he said still eyeing her.

Saya smiled softly and took his hand in hers. Gaara was curious as to what she was going to tell him. She was acting weird.

"What is it Sai-chan?" he asked delicately.

Saya had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Okay…" she took a deep breath and placed his hand gently on her stomach holding it there with her own.

"I-I'm pregnant…again," she said carefully.

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked down at her stomach and then back up to meet her eyes. She was smiling slightly but still looked a little nervous.

"W-When…?" he stuttered out.

Saya smirked.

"A couple of weeks ago…" she said slowly letting it sink in.

After a few moments of thinking he looked back up at her, a small, hidden smile playing on his lips. She saw that he couldn't hide it. She grinned and almost tackled him with a tight hug. He smiled as he returned the hug. When she pulled away she had a soft glow to her like when she was carrying Ryuzaki. Gaara kissed her cheek. He had to admit he was happy. She laughed watching his face.

"You're happy?" she concluded chuckling some.

Gaara smiled softly.

"H-Hai…I'm happy," he said really truly happy.

Saya ruffled his hair and kissed him tenderly. It had been the first time they had shown their affections in public in a long time. They walked back towards the festivities and looked around at all the smiling people. It was a good day. Saya looked up at Gaara who looked deep in thought.

"Gaara, are you okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded slowly.

"Hai…I'm just thinking about what you told me earlier," he said smiling slightly.

Saya grinned widely.

"I can find out what it is in a few months," she said softly.

Gaara nodded.

"We will see if Ryuzaki has a little brother or a little sister to look after…" he said and then realized that he was going to be a father again.

He smiled to himself thinking about another child that would need him. Ryuzaki's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Mother, Ren is asking for you! She says it's urgent!" he yelled and Saya furrowed her eyebrows.

She looked at Gaara who looked confused and curious as well. Ryuzaki fidgeted.

"Mom, go now!" he yelled and Saya jumped and started for the gates where Ren was. When she got there she walked up to Ren and smiled faintly.

"Ren…what's up?" she asked kindly.

Ren looked up at her tiredly.

"_**Saya…I…I have bad news…"**_ she mumbled in short breaths.

Saya's eyes widened as she realized Ren was wounded.

"Ren, what's happened to you?" she cried as she grabbed her bird's smaller form in her arms and scooped her up.

Ren's wing was damaged badly and she seemed to be short of breath.

"_**There is something that lurks in the woods…between the two villages…something not man made…a monster…that brings death and destruction…more powerful then anything I've ever encountered…more powerful then me…"**_ she mumbled as if speaking in riddles.

Saya's eyes widened and she hurried back into Suna and towards the tower. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Naruto. He looked down at her and his eyes widened some.

"Sai-chan what's wrong?" he asked seeing her face full of worry and fear.

He helped her stand and she moved closer to him.

"Naruto-kun…Ren is hurt and I need to get to the tower quickly…but I can't use up to much energy because…well please just help me get there…" she begged him hoping he wouldn't press for more answers.

Naruto nodded and turned around. She climbed on his back and he took off towards the tower. Gaara was heading into the tower with Tsunade when he heard Naruto's voice. He turned around and his eyes widened some seeing his wife on his best friend's back. _Was she hurt? _He walked down quickly and up to them. Naruto stopped and Saya let him go and dropped to her feet.

"Gaara…its Ren, she's hurt," she said quickly.

Gaara looked down at the small protector in his wife's arms.

"Alright let's get her inside…" he said and they all went inside.

Saya laid the small bird down on the table and watched Tsunade begin the healing process. Gaara pulled Saya to the side while Tsunade healed Ren and Naruto watched.

"What happened to her? I thought nothing could injure the Phoenix…" he said in a whisper.

Saya shook her head.

"I don't know…she said…she said it was a monster…that was stronger than her…" she said in a hushed voice.

Gaara was taken back by this.

"There is something out there stronger than her?" he stated more then asked.

Saya nodded.

"She was really shaken up by it…" she added looking at her animal friend.

Gaara sighed softly.

"Alright well let her rest for today and then tomorrow we'll see what we can do…" he suggested and Saya nodded.

Tsunade finished and walked over to the couple.

"She was really damaged. Her wing was broken in several places and it looked like she was bitten by something…" she said softly.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Will she be alright?" she asked slowly.

Tsunade smiled faintly.

"Yes…she'll be fine…I fixed everything but she's shaken and needs rest. I suggest you get the same…wouldn't want something happening to the new addition to your family now would we Saya?" she asked winking at the shocked couple.

Gaara looked at Saya.

"Did you…" but Saya shook her head.

"I didn't tell her…" she said and Tsunade left grinning and yelled back.

"I'm the Hokage, I know everything!" she yelled and exited the room to go to her own.

Saya smirked and Gaara let a small smile grace his lips. The couple said their goodbyes to a very confused Naruto and headed upstairs to their own room. Saya slipped on a loose nightgown and climbed into bed with Gaara who already was in loose fitting black pants. She snuggled against him not really tired but content. She kissed his lips and was surprised when he pulled her on top of him. She giggled slightly and kissed his neck tenderly making him shiver. Gaara didn't question his good luck. Saya kissed him carefully and ran the palms of her hands across his bare chest. He trusted her and wanted her. Looking and touching the toned body of the stoic man in bed with her, Saya wanted him bad. She felt her body begin to purr with desire as she ran her hands over his chest, towards his stomach and the top edge of his pants. She kissed him and sat up to pull her own nightgown off. She allowed Gaara a moment to understand that the talking was over. She kissed him again more urgently.

Gaara's body responded instantly and his brain did not interrupt. Gaara's palmed her bare breasts and she moaned softly as he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples. Saya could feel him lengthen and harden against her as she shifted to straddle him. Gaara pulled her down to capture her breast in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. Saya gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure. She shifted to the side slightly but allowed Gaara to continue to taste her breast. After another moment, she pushed on him slightly and pulled at his pants. He got the message and a moment later his pants and underclothes were tossed on the floor. Saya's remaining clothes were close behind. Gaara ran his hands over her naked body. He paused to cup her bottom and then pulled her into a crushing embrace. Saya inhaled his scent as the heat of his body was pressed against her. She shivered in anticipation.

She returned his embrace and decided that she wanted to do something special for him. Saya rolled Gaara onto his back and scooted down his body so she was positioned between his legs. He did not protest. He looked puzzled for a moment before he felt her hands and soft kisses working down his stomach toward his erection. He smiled and half-closed his eyes as he turned to look at the ceiling again. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as he sensed Saya drawing some phoenix electricity to her fingertips. Saya held her breath as she skimmed Gaara's stomach with her phoenix energy filled fingertips.

She pushed several gentle pulses into his chakra network. Gaara gasped as incredible pleasure washed through him and he hardened beyond anything he had ever experienced. His brain shut down completely as she moved to touch the head of his length with her fingertips. He was literally throbbing with excitement.

Saya blushed as Gaara released an incredibly intense guttural moan. Her blush became a small smile of satisfaction. She was completely aroused. Her skin flushed with excitement. She leaned down and took him in her mouth. Gaara arched off the bed. He only enjoyed the intense feeling for a moment. He pulled her roughly up and over him.

"I want you…" he whispered, his voice deep and rough.

Saya blushed even harder than before as she nodded. She positioned herself over his huge hard erection and looked directly into his eyes. He looked up at her with open eyes. Saya held him with one hand and teased both of them by rubbing the tip of his erection against her wet center. They were both more than ready. Then she pushed down slowly. Gaara groaned again in pleasure though his eyes never left her face. She was hot and tight. Every sensation was heightened. Gaara had had sex with her before…many times. But this was better and Gaara wondered if it was an effect of the chakra she had applied to that pressure point. Gaara's line of thought was lost again as Saya lifted herself and pushed down further until he was buried deep within her body. He felt as though he might go insane with pleasure. Saya moaned with pure pleasure as he completely filled her. Saya finally broke eye contact when she started to move up and down. With each move, the pleasure increased. Gaara reached between them and touched the nub above her center. She gasped and shuttered in bliss as he rolled his fingers.

Gaara took over the pace and thrust up into her deeply as she came hard around him. She stayed with him as he pushed hard and fast to ride out his own release. Saya was still trembling when she collapsed onto him. She buried her head into his shoulder and panted softly. Gaara remained enclosed within her. Saya sighed with happiness and weariness. She was laying over him. He was still inside her.

He pulled her off and laid her next to him, holding her tightly to him. His breath tickled the shell of her ear. Saya shivered with desire as she felt the full length of his body against hers. Their bodies were damp with sweat and the evidence of their passion. He lifted her leg and positioned himself carefully. With one swift movement he entered her again. Saya groaned with surprise and pleasure. He wasn't seated as deeply within her but he was able to hold her tightly in his arms. He kissed her neck and listened to her small moans and gasps of pleasure.

For long minutes, Gaara stroked evenly and smoothly into Saya. Eventually, he felt the effects of his sleep deprivation and his earlier release. He shifted them to improve his angle of penetration and his leverage. He put both hands on her hips. He thrust more aggressively with long hard strokes. Gaara increased his pace as Saya moaned and whimpered. He felt her inner muscles clutch him as she came for the second time. He continued his long hard thrusts as the blissful spasms washed over her again and again. When she was panting for breath and complete, he finally allowed himself his second release as he pressed deeply into her. They stayed together like that for a while.

He shifted carefully until he was fully out. She turned to face him and smiled tiredly at him. He smiled faintly almost asleep already. She closed her eyes and only opened them when she felt his hands caress her stomach softly. She smiled and traced her hands over his holding them on her stomach. They fell asleep enjoying the warmth they were giving each other.

Downstairs, Ren woke up from her sleep and flew out the door. They wouldn't see her again until months later.

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know? I love your feedback! ^_~**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Next Chapter is here! Probably a couple more to go! Review as always! **

**Three Months Later… **

Gaara had just finished his last meeting and was happy that he didn't have any more that day. He walked out of the tower to get some fresh air. He stopped when he heard his wife calling his name and turned around quickly.

"Sai-chan, what is it?" he asked nervously seeing the look on her face.

She grabbed his hand quickly and placed it to her stomach. He was confused at first but then felt it.

"What—" he didn't finish.

"—the baby's kicking," she said smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks.

He smiled softly looking down at her stomach as the baby kicked again.

"I'm going to find out if it is a boy or a girl. Do you want to come?" she asked softly and he nodded.

They walked to the hospital and Sakura greeted them happily. She had come to Suna for a couple of months to help train the students while Saya was out with the baby. Saya lay down on the table and Sakura put her hands over her friend's stomach. A green glow emitted from her hands and Gaara couldn't help but tense a bit. Saya chuckled softly and Gaara relaxed. Sakura smiled wide and the glow faded.

"Okay…last chance…do you still want to know the sex?" she asked excitedly.

Saya and Gaara both nodded at the same time. Sakura squealed in delight.

"It's a girl!" she said loudly and the couple's eyes widened.

Saya smiled happily and Gaara was in shock. They were going to have a little girl. When they left the hospital they were greeted by Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey, I'm starving, please let's get some food!" Shikamaru begged and they all nodded.

When they were sitting around the table waiting to be served Saya and Temari kept giving each other looks.

"So…how was your trip to the doctor?" Temari finally asked.

Saya smiled softly.

"It was pleasant," she said calmly.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Oh I see…so…then—" she never finished because Saya finished for her.

"—it's a girl!" she squealed and Temari squealed with her.

They hugged tightly and Kankuro ruffled her hair. They both hugged their brother while Shikamaru leaned over to Saya.

"Congratulations Sai-chan, we're all excited for you and Gaara. A little girl is totally different from a little boy. Be prepared…they can be troublesome at times…" he said smirking and Saya giggled.

They all ate while discussing some things about the village and the new baby. A noise outside caused Gaara to look up from his food quickly and stare at the glass window a short distance away that gave the small diner a beautiful view of Suna. Saya looked at him questioningly.

"Gaara what was that?" she asked softly.

Gaara kept his eyes locked on the window and didn't blink once. She knew he was sensing the force and concentrating on figuring out what it was. The others in the room seemed to be doing the same thing. Before Saya could concentrate on the force she saw Shikamaru's eyes widen and he grabbed Temari roughly throwing her to the ground and falling on top of her, shielding her. Kankuro hit the floor simultaneously and Saya felt Gaara grab her arm and wrench her to the floor with him putting his body over hers protectively.

No sooner then this had all happened then did the large glass window shatter into millions of pieces and an inhuman screech was heard throughout Suna. Saya gripped onto Gaara's robes tightly while keeping her head down. Soon the shrieking died down and Saya felt the weight lift off of her and two hands pull her up carefully. The grip wasn't so rough now.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked in a calm tone but she could tell he was worried.

She nodded quickly dusting herself off. Shikamaru and Temari stood up with Kankuro also dusting each other off. Everyone seemed okay except for some minor scratches.

Gaara looked at Saya and then at the other patrons at the diner.

"Stay here with Temari and Shikamaru. Kankuro come with me…" he said sternly.

Before he could leave Saya grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her.

"Be careful…" she mumbled, worried for his safety.

He offered her a small smile of reassurance and headed out with Kankuro. Saya wanted to follow him but she stood back and let him do his job. Gaara stepped outside. The village looked okay but many people were outside looking up at the sky. Gaara looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hey it might be the side effects of this new face paint I'm trying out but…is that a fucking huge fire bird above our village or is it just me?" he asked not looking away from the sky.

Gaara nodded slowly.

"It's not your new face paint…" he said slowly.

Kankuro nodded.

"I didn't think so. What the hell is it doing just hovering up there?" he asked curiously.

Gaara finally looked away from the bird.

"She…" he said and Kankuro looked confused.

"What?" he asked confused.

Gaara looked at his brother.

"_She_ is hovering over the village. I don't know why…but I think we should find out…" he said and Kankuro stared at him.

"You don't expect me to jump up and down to volunteer to talk to the huge fucking beast up there do you?" Kankuro asked shocked.

Gaara furrowed his eyes at his brother's fowl language.

"No…I'll do it…" he said as sand formed around his feet.

Kankuro grinned guiltily.

"See you soon…" he said and Gaara sighed as sand pushed him up towards the great Phoenix.

He reached the top and came face to face with the legendary bird.

"Ren, where have you been these past three months…what is going on with you?" he asked softly and the bird looked at him.

"_**I've been preparing for the fight with the other legendary beast that lurks in the woods. He lives where no light shines and hides deep within the caves where the shadows cannot reach him…" **_she murmured almost in a trance.

Gaara furrowed his eyes.

"There is another legendary beast among us?" he asked quietly.

Ren closed her eyes.

"_**He is my counterpart…he is…the Fire Dragon named Hiryuu. He is my greatest enemy…though we are supposed to be allies…"**_ she murmured softly.

Gaara took a breath. He couldn't be dealing with this…not right now of all times. He couldn't have a war with two legendary beasts over his head…literally.

"So why are you here? What do you want?" he asked calmly.

Ren seemed to sigh and Gaara knew he wasn't going to like her answer.

"_**I need Saya to let me reenter her body and take her as my host again…"**_ she said in almost a whisper.

Gaara's eyes widened but then regained their composure.

"Absolutely not…" he stated firmly.

Ren huffed.

"_**I figured I'd get that response from you…good thing it's not your decision…"**_ she said descending towards the ground some.

Gaara growled lowly and his sand fell to catch up with her.

"You will not ask her to do this! She's carrying our child. If she takes you back inside of her she could put herself and the child at risk. I will not allow that to happen. Leave her alone…" he seethed.

The bird groaned.

"_**If she doesn't take me back…you're all at risk. This Hiryuu is no laughing matter. He is looking for a host and when he takes one he will be unstoppable. If I get to Saya and find him while he is out in the open I can kill him before he claims a host…you must trust me when I say that nothing will happen to the child…or Saya…"**_ she said softly.

Gaara shook his head.

"I don't believe you…" he said, his voice dripping with malice.

Ren glared at him.

"_**Gaara-sama, stay out of it. This is her decision…"**_ she said landing on the floor.

Gaara's sand dispersed and his feet hit the floor softly. He was shaking at the fact that he had no power in this situation. He did know he had influence on Saya though. She would hear him and listen to reason. Ren let out a soft cry and Saya instantly came out of the diner with Shikamaru and Temari. Her eyes were wide.

"Ren, you came back!" she shouted happy to see her animal friend.

Ren smiled down at her host and then she became serious.

"_**Saya I have come to ask something very important of you—"**_ she said but was cut off.

"—Saya may I have a word for a moment?" Gaara asked quickly.

Saya looked at her husband. He looked conflicted. Ren almost seemed to growl in frustration. Saya looked at her husband questioningly.

"Is everything alright Gaara?" she asked soothingly.

Gaara mustered up a faint smile and nodded.

"I just have to discuss something with you before Ren asks you for the favor…" he said trying to sound calm.

Saya nodded and walked over to the side with him. When they were clear from anyone's hearing range Gaara spoke.

"Saya, whatever Ren says…do not accept the favor…" he said calmly.

Saya's eyes widened some in surprise.

"Why should I not accept her favor? She's always helped me and I want to help her anyway I can in return," she said kindly.

Gaara's stoic expression cracked slightly.

"Saya…do not accept this favor…" he said as Ren called her back.

Saya smiled and grabbed his face softly in her hands.

"Don't worry about it. I won't accept anything without seeing you first okay?" she said kindly.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief and nodded. She smiled and ran back to Ren. Gaara walked back with her. Ren explained the favor and Saya was in shock. She touched her stomach gently and went deep in thought. Gaara was nervous.

"What about our child?" she asked quietly.

Ren smiled.

"_**She will be fine…I will make sure she's unharmed…"**_ she said softly.

Saya thought about it.

"Can I think it over?" she asked quietly and Ren nodded.

"_**We don't have much time though…I need to know by tomorrow midday…" **_she said gravely.

Saya nodded and Ren flew up into the air and out of sight. Saya turned to Gaara seeing his face. She knew he was upset and worried. The crowd separated and soon only the family was there. Kankuro was still trying to comprehend the large bird's arrival and departure while Temari was talking to Shikamaru about going to Konoha for help. Saya walked over to Gaara who was looking up at the sky. When she neared him he looked down at her softly. She offered him a small smile.

"She needs a host…and I can do it…" she started softly and Gaara closed his eyes.

He felt soft lips press against his cheek and his eyes opened.

"…but if you really don't want me to do this…then I won't…" she finished quietly.

Gaara nuzzled her neck softly.

"I really don't want you to do this…" he said into her neck.

She almost shivered feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"Okay…then it's settled…" she said simply.

He never really asked all that much from her anyway. Gaara's eyes opened and he pulled away slowly looking at her.

"Thank you…" he said in almost a whisper.

She smiled.

"Let's go pick up Ryuzaki and go home. I'm tired…" she said softly and he nodded.

They headed back to the tower and soon Saya fell asleep comfortably in her husband's grip. It was only when Gaara heard glass shatter and a small thud that his eyes snapped open. He immediately smelt blood that was familiar to him. He sat up careful not to wake his wife and headed out of the room towards the smell of the blood. His pace quickened when he realized it was coming from his son's room and he threw the door open. He turned on the light and his eyes widened.

"Ryuzaki, what happened?" he said alarmed, seeing his son on the floor holding his bloody hand.

Glass littered the floor around him. Gaara scooped his son up and left the room into the bathroom. He sat the boy on the sink and grabbed a small first aid kit. He turned on the faucet and took Ryuzaki's hand in his.

"It's okay father. It will heal…" he mumbled quietly and Gaara stared at him.

"Ryuzaki, this was an accident right?" he asked softly.

Ryuzaki stood quiet and looked down. Gaara stared at his son wide eyed.

"What did you do?" he asked shocked.

Ryuzaki still stared down at his bloody hand.

"I broke the mirror. I did not like my reflection," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Gaara watched his son carefully.

"You didn't like the reflection…why not?" he asked on while cleaning his son's hand.

Ryuzaki sighed.

"Please don't tell mom…" he said quietly.

Gaara stopped cleaning the wound and looked at his son.

"Why did you do this Ryuzaki?" he asked again.

"Because I'm weak. I'm not strong enough to help anyone. I'm just in the way. I'm tired of being weak. I want to be strong!" he said flexing his hand causing it to bleed more.

Gaara hit the side of his head lightly.

"Cut it out, you're making my job harder…" he said sternly and continued to clean the wound.

Ryuzaki stopped flexing and stood still watching his hand. Gaara pulled out bandages once the wound was cleaned and started bandaging it.

"You did some extensive damage to this hand. You're lucky you didn't cut any major veins. What were you trying to prove Ryuzaki?" he asked firmly.

Ryuzaki sighed softly.

"Jiro said his dad did the same thing to his hand when he was younger…to prove he was tough and could take the pain. I will be tough now too. I will fight for our family and our village. I'll make you and mother proud…" he said lowly and Gaara's eyes softened.

"Ryuzaki, you already make us proud…and being afraid…it shows you're human…everyone's afraid of something," he said quietly and Ryuzaki nodded in understanding.

"What are _you_ afraid of father?" he asked quietly.

Gaara hesitated before answering.

"Can I get back to you on that?" he asked sincerely.

Ryuzaki nodded and hugged his dad tightly. Gaara hugged him gently and walked him back to his room. After he had tucked him in and cleaned up all the glass he returned to his own room and lay down next to his wife, who he thought was sleeping. He felt her shift in his hold and she looked at him.

"Gaara is everything okay?" she asked in a whisper.

Gaara nodded.

"Everything's fine. Ryuzaki just cut his hand…" he said softly.

Saya went to get up but he stopped her.

"It's alright. I handled it…" he said but she still tried to get up.

"He shouldn't have to sleep uncomfortably with a swollen hand," she said quickly.

Gaara shook his head.

"No…stay here. Let him sleep with the bandages," he said and Saya's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

Gaara sighed.

"He wants to know what it feels like…let him learn…" he said quietly and Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Gaara are you on something? He got hurt! I can heal him!" she became louder.

Gaara sat up quickly.

"He wants to know the pain then let him know the pain…" he said quickly.

Saya wanted to yell.

"I don't want him to learn pain!" she cried out and Gaara's eyes softened.

"He shouldn't know what pain feels like because we should be protecting him. When he gets hurt that's our fault!" she cried angrily.

She didn't want to yell at him but she was scared and hormonal. Gaara watched her reactions carefully.

"He is a strong boy and he will learn through his actions. Let him do this by himself…it will benefit him in the end," he murmured softly.

Saya calmed down some and stared at her husband.

"How are you so sure?" she asked in a low voice.

Gaara sighed lowly.

"I only know of two people who learned of pain in this way," he started but hesitated.

Saya waited for him to continue.

"They each took separate paths but in the end they found the same calling. One is Uzumaki Naruto…and the other is…me…" he said slowly.

Saya's eyes widened. Gaara continued speaking.

"So I know both paths that he could take. He's a good kid Saya. He will not be like I was…and hopefully he won't be exactly like Naruto either…but maybe somewhere in between…like you…" he finished and looked up at her slowly.

Saya's eyes were wide.

"Okay…if you think he'll be alright then I'll let it go…" she said about to lay back down but stopped abruptly.

Gaara stared at her watching her movements. Saya's hand trailed up to her stomach and rested there. Gaara's eyes widened a little and he looked at her quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Saya nodded and looked at him smiling. She took his hand slowly and placed it on her stomach. Gaara furrowed his eyes but waited. No sooner then he had placed his hand on her stomach then did a small kick come from her stomach. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked up at Saya nervously.

"It shows she's awake and active," she said smiling.

Gaara relaxed and kept his hand there. Saya lay back down with him and cuddled next to him. He kept his hand on her stomach and they fell asleep.

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know? I love your feedback! ^_~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh Jeez I am a terrible person! I can't believe it's been this long! I am so sorry work killed me! The Next Chapter is here! Review as always if you're still with me! **

**The Next Day…**

Gaara woke up and felt around for his wife. When he didn't feel anything he cracked his eyes open slightly and realized he was in his bed alone. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room and still didn't see her. It was only when he heard an inhuman shriek that his eyes widened and he flew out of bed. He had just slipped a black shirt on when Temari came barging in unannounced.

"Gaara, Ren is outside with Saya and I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think a dragon is coming towards Suna!" she cried and Gaara followed her out of the room quickly.

When he got outside he spotted the huge bird first. Ren looked pissed.

"_**What do you mean Saya? You must let me take you as a host! This is a serious matter!"**_ Ren roared.

Saya flinched slightly but held her own.

"Ren, I'm sorry but I cannot be a host for you now when I'm with child…maybe after—" she was cut off by Ren's screeching.

Saya closed her eyes. She knew the bird was pissed.

"_**He is on his way! He has found a host and is coming to claim him! This is unacceptable! You will let me take you as a host or—"**_ Ren stopped speaking abruptly.

Saya stared at her feeling a little uneasy.

"_**He is here! I see the host he is after!" **_Ren shrieked.

Gaara was about to head towards her when the bird engulfed Saya within its wings quickly. Gaara gasped and ran over with Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru to help. Ren started shrinking into Saya and Gaara was panicking. _She had said no to Ren! What the hell wasn't Ren getting?_ Gaara went to attack with his sand but was thrown back as well as the others. When they looked up, they saw a huge dragon appear from out of the sands. He too went straight for Saya, also engulfing her with his scaly wings.

Ryuzaki had just woken up from his nice sleep and headed outside to see what all the commotion was about. He saw the bird and dragon engulf his mother and watched his father get thrown away from them. Gaara tried to stand but the Phoenix and Dragon were showing no mercy and he was knocked down again. Ren was determined to make Saya her host. The Dragon was also fighting for something. Ryuzaki felt something well up inside of him. His whole family was in danger. His little sister could get hurt or even worse…and he was just going to sit and do nothing so as to not get in the way? No, he would fight and defend his family and his village. Ryuzaki forced his feet to move and he broke out into a run towards his mother.

Gaara saw his son run by and his eyes widened. He reached out to grab him calling his name but was knocked back by the two forces. Gaara tried to get up but he kept being forced down. Ryuzaki slipped by and hesitated right in front of his mother, who was engulfed in the red Phoenix chakra and dark black dragon chakra. He stared at his mom for a moment before taking off the bandage on his hand and looking at it. It was healing nicely. He dug his finger in the wound successfully reopening it and slammed it on the floor. His eyes were different.

"Sabaku Kyū…" he mumbled as sand wrapped around the entities alone and though his mother was still connected she was left untouched by the sand.

Once he shut his fist the sand broke through the connection with Saya and she dropped to the ground unconscious. Ryuzaki realized that he only had the bird within his sand. The dragon was no where to be seen. He shrugged it off…one less entity to deal with. He had a chance and he was taking it. Ryuzaki watched the trapped bird and quickly decided on his next attack.

"Gokusamaisō… (Prison Sand Burial)" he muttered spitefully.

The Phoenix began to sink into the ground and it shrieked loudly. Once it was under completely Ryuzaki was getting tired. He put his hands under the sand and took a shaky breath. His knees buckled. He couldn't do it. Then, suddenly, two hands reached under the sand and found his holding them tightly. A body hovered over him.

"Sabaku Taisō... (Desert Imperial Funeral)" Gaara seethed and the ground shook tremendously under them and the Phoenix stopped screaming.

They knew it wasn't dead but it was contained for a while. Everything became quiet then. Ryuzaki stumbled over to his mother and dropped to his knees.

"M-Mother…" he mumbled and fell unconscious next to her.

Gaara's sand caught him before he hit the floor. He grabbed his son looking him over. His hand was bleeding again and he was tired and scratched up but he would be okay with some rest. Gaara looked to Temari, who immediately reached out for the boy. He handed Ryuzaki to her carefully and Shikamaru began to wrap his hand. Gaara leaned over his wife carefully. He checked her pulse. It was slow but it was there. He picked her up carefully and they all ran to the hospital.

**At The Hospital… **

Gaara was feeling sick. The room was spinning. He hated hospitals. He couldn't understand how she worked in one. Sakura came out looking tired. Gaara stood up quickly and memories of the day she had died came back to him. It started out something like this. He held his breath. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Your son is awake and asking for you," she said kindly.

Gaara let some breath escape him. Sakura's smile faded some.

"We're finished with Sai-chan too but you cannot see her until tomorrow. She needs her rest…" Sakura said gently.

She was about to walk away when he firm hand stopped her.

"Sakura is the child…" he faded not being able to finish.

Sakura offered him a small smile.

"The baby has a heartbeat…that's all we know right now…" she said and Gaara took a deep breath.

"Let me take you to your son…" she said quietly and he nodded and looked back to his family, who ushered him to go and told him they'd wait as long as they had to.

He gave them a small nod and headed off with Sakura. Sakura led him to a small but cozy looking room.

"Take your time okay?" she said and left.

Gaara walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair. Ryuzaki had his eyes closed but they cracked open slightly when he only sensed his father's presence in the room.

"Father, are you angry with me?" he asked meekly.

Gaara furrowed his eyes.

"No Ryuzaki not at all. What you did…it was amazing…you saved your mother's life…you did well…she'll be very proud…" he stated thinking it was the right answer.

Gaara rested back in the chair. A comfortable silence took over them until Gaara spoke up.

"Ryuzaki…I think I can answer your question now…what I am afraid of…it occurred to me today. I don't think I could bear…losing someone I loved. That is what I fear…losing someone important to me…" he murmured lowly.

Ryuzaki stared at his father quietly.

"I'm afraid of that too father…does that mean we're alike?" he asked curiously.

Gaara stared at his son for a while before answering.

"I'd like to think you're more like your mother…but…I do see some of me in you…the better parts at least…" he said softly and Ryuzaki smiled.

"Good…I want to be like you father…" he murmured and Gaara couldn't help but smile some.

Ryuzaki yawned and his eyes lowered. Gaara rubbed his head gently.

"You should get some rest now. It's been a long day…" he murmured softly.

Ryuzaki nodded.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" he asked nervously.

Gaara nodded.

"I'll be here…" he said resting his head against the big chair.

"See you soon father…" Ryuzaki whispered before letting sleep consume him.

Gaara opened one eye.

"See you soon Ryuzaki…" he murmured quietly and went into a deep meditation.

**The Next Day…**

Gaara woke up out of his meditation to a soft commotion outside. He turned slightly in the chair to the hospital door and stared out the small door window. He saw pink hair and knew that could only be one person. He stood careful not to wake his sleeping son and walked to the door opening it quickly and scaring the people on the other side. Sakura turned around looking tired and offered Gaara a small smile. Gaara stared at the shinobi causing all the problems and his eyes widened.

Kakashi, Naruto, Jiro, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gai, and his family were all trying to get into the room. Naruto spotted Gaara and ran over to him.

"Gaara, how are they?" he asked quickly.

Gaara nodded once.

"Ryuzaki is fine…I haven't seen Saya yet…" he said quietly.

Jiro walked up to Gaara and tugged on his robes.

"Gaara-san, can I see Ryuzaki?" he asked innocently.

Gaara smiled faintly and nodded holding the door open slightly for Jiro to run in…which he did. Naruto smiled.

"He wanted to come as soon as we heard…" he said softly and Gaara nodded.

"Ryuzaki will be happy to see his friend when he wakes up…thank you all for coming…" he said politely.

Sakura sighed.

"You can see Sai-chan now Gaara. The rest of you can visit Ryuzaki or wait in the waiting room. I think we all have a lot to talk about…" she smiled brightly.

Gaara walked down the hall to a small room and opened the door. Saya was lying in the hospital bed, her eyes closed. He walked next to her bedside and stared down at her softly. She looked peaceful. He touched her hand gently and her eyes fluttered open. Their eyes met and she smiled warmly up at him.

"Gaara…is Ryuzaki…" she trailed off as Gaara nodded.

"He's fine…he's tired but he's fine…" he said quietly.

Saya let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes lightly. Gaara rubbed her head gently.

"Gaara is the baby—" he cut her off.

"—Sakura is running tests…she has a heartbeat…" he tried and Saya nodded slowly.

A soft knock at the door made them both look towards the door. Sakura poked her head in and grinned.

"Sai-chan, the waiting room is filled with friends and family that want to see you. I was hoping we could make a trade. Could I borrow Gaara for a moment and could I have the small village in the waiting room come see you?" she asked chuckling.

Saya chuckled too and nodded.

"Sure Sakura-chan, send them in," she said and Gaara stepped out as many shinobi from Suna and Konoha stepped in.

Gaara followed Sakura down a small corridor to a room darker then the rest. He began to feel uneasy and Sakura noticed it.

"Everything's fine Gaara-kun…the baby is perfectly healthy. I couldn't find anything wrong with the fetus and it looks like it only got stronger with what happened," she said grinning.

Gaara visibly relaxed.

"She can go home with you and your son soon. There is just one more thing I want to look into…" she said calmly.

Gaara furrowed his eyes.

"Is it anything I should be concerned about?" he asked and she shook her head quickly.

"No, no I wouldn't worry about it much…" she said smiling.

Gaara nodded and headed out back to her room. He didn't believe Sakura.

**A Few Days Later… **

Sakura walked into the Kazekage tower holding a file in her hands. She walked passed the Kazekage's office and straight to Shikamaru and Temari's room. She knocked once and then opened the door quickly.

"Shikamaru-kun I need a word…" she said seriously and Shikamaru stood up from his spot with Temari and headed to the door.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shikamaru is everything alright?" she asked quickly.

Shikamaru turned around and nodded smiling slightly.

"Don't worry about it Tem-chan…it's probably nothing…" he murmured and went off with Sakura.

Before they exited Temari saw the red folder that Sakura held in her hands. She had only ever seen it once before, years ago. Shikamaru and Sakura walked the several blocks to the hospital and walked into a private room for employees only. Sakura closed the door locking it behind her.

"Okay what is it…what did you find out?" he asked cautiously.

Sakura sighed.

"It's not good Shikamaru-kun…" she said holding out the red file.

He hesitated.

"Take it…you need to read it…maybe…hopefully I am mistaken…" she murmured lowly.

Shikamaru sighed and took the folder opening it quickly and scanning through it. His eyes widened and he looked up at Sakura.

"This can't be right…it makes no sense…it would be impossible…" he said more to himself then Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"What do we do? Do we tell Gaara or Sai-chan?" she asked and Shikamaru looked at her.

"Definitely not Saya…she would freak and it would make things worse," he said quickly.

Sakura nodded.

"Are we really going to tell Gaara? Will he understand?" she asked quietly.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Probably not at first…but we have to make him understand…" he murmured and Sakura agreed.

They headed out and back to the tower where they would meet with Gaara. As they got to his office and were about to knock, the door flung open. A messenger ninja stood frightfully in the door trying to get out. He pushed passed the two shinobi and ran off down the corridor. Shikamaru and Sakura blinked rapidly wondering what the hell was going on. They walked in cautiously and saw Gaara sitting at his desk looking at his paperwork.

"Gaara, what was that all about?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Gaara rubbed his temples.

"He didn't understand what the words _'get out'_ meant…so I showed him…" he said and Shikamaru and Sakura chuckled nervously.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked tiredly and Sakura sat down with Shikamaru.

"This is an important matter Gaara…we need you in a good state of mind…" Sakura said and this caught Gaara's attention.

"My state of mind is fine. What is this about?" he asked now more attentive.

Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"Alright…we're going to let you read a confidential hospital file on a certain patient…and we need to know if you understand what its saying…okay?" he asked and Gaara, though confused, nodded.

Shikamaru handed him the red file and Gaara stared at it before taking it.

"That's a _red_ file…" he said calmly knowing what a red file meant.

"Yes…we know…" Sakura said nervously.

"Red files are used for unidentified cases…special cases…cases of the unexplained…I don't see many of these files in Suna…ever since I was born…" he murmured almost to himself.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Saya and Naruto had a file like this back in Konoha. I have my theories about this particular file but I need to know if you understand it…" he said and Gaara took it and opened it.

His eyes scanned over the contents and his eyes widened.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" he said, his voice taking on a deadly tone.

Sakura was panicking inside. Shikamaru kept a stoic composure.

"I-Is this some kind of sick joke?" he seethed while still staring at the paper.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid not. It's all true…but I couldn't explain it until now…" he said softly.

Gaara finally looked up at the two shinobi before him.

"Explain…" he said quickly and Shikamaru looked to Sakura and she nodded giving him permission to take over.

"Alright…" Shikamaru started.

"What you just read is all true…the fetus of this patient…has a…well what we refer to as a Jinchuuriki…growing inside of her…but the Jinchuuriki is already inside of the baby…it doesn't have to be placed in after the birth…" he said hoping it made some sense.

Gaara was quiet.

"That is impossible. People chose to put the Jinchuuriki in Naruto and me. They had to be implanted in the child after birth. This one already is inside of the child…growing _with_ it?" he asked uncertainly.

Shikamaru sighed.

"That's what we can't figure out just yet. We have no clue how the beast is growing with the child while still in the mother's stomach…it's a challenge but give me some time and we'll figure it out…" he said with confidence.

Sakura fidgeted nervously in her chair. Gaara cleared his throat some.

"Who is the patient that you are talking about?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Sakura wanted to leave the room. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You know who the patient is already…" he said and Gaara glared at him.

"How long have you two known?" he asked trying to keep his composure.

Shikamaru took over.

"We were looking into it for some time but we weren't sure and we weren't going to tell you anything until we were sure…we're sure now Gaara…" he finished and Gaara closed his eyes.

"How am I supposed to tell her this?" he asked unsure how he was even taking it.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"However you want to handle it…let us know and we'll help anyway we can…" he said and Gaara thought about it.

"What happens when she comes to term?" he asked quickly looking at them both.

Sakura looked down and Shikamaru groaned hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Well…there are two options…one is that the birth goes fine and we deal with the child and help her contain the Jinchuuriki with help from Naruto and the Sannins…or…option two…the child is born and…basically unleashes hell on earth…and a lot of people die…" he said and Gaara's eyes were wide.

Those were two completely different options. Gaara stared at his desk for a while trying to process all of the information.

"Is there no other option?" Gaara asked hopelessly.

"Well…there is but you will not agree to it," Shikamaru said quietly.

Gaara furrowed his eyes.

"The death of the child," Shikamaru clarified.

"No."

"That is why I did not give you option three," Shikamaru said folding his hands.

"I'll tell her…but not yet…it's not the right time…" he murmured and Shikamaru and Sakura nodded.

"You're dismissed…" he said before adding,

"…do not tell Temari or Kankuro or anyone about this…understood?" he said and they nodded and exited his office.

When they were gone and the door was closed Gaara put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. What the hell was he going to do now?

**Later That Day… **

Gaara stepped out of the tower and walked towards the village market. She would be there and he needed to see her. He passed by some other women, some old, some young. Everyone was shopping because rain season was coming to Suna soon and they needed to stock up. Going outside wouldn't be an option because of the dangers sand when wet could cause. He skimmed through the crowds of people and spotted her. She was with Temari and they were laughing like they were kids again. Saya wiped a tear from her eye still chuckling and trying to compose herself. Temari was still bent over hysterical laughing. Gaara sighed. He wouldn't tell her now. She looked too happy. Saya looked up from Temari's bent over form and caught his eyes. Her smile widened and she ran over to him.

"Gaara, you're out of the office early!" she cheered and kissed his cheek quickly.

He mustered up a small smile for his wife and looked over at Temari. Temari walked over to the couple smiling and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Gaara it was great…you missed it…" she choked out still giddy.

"What did I miss, exactly?" he asked raising an eye.

Saya chuckled a bit.

"A man came through here ranting on about how the end of the world was coming…and then he tripped over Temari's fan and fell into a pit of rotten fruit," she laughed not being able to finish.

Gaara's small smile faded and a look of fear crossed his face for a brief moment. Temari missed it but Saya caught it. Her smile faded and she stared at him trying to find out what was wrong. He tried his smile again but it failed miserably.

"Saya…we need to talk…" he said as softly as he could.

Saya furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. She turned to Temari.

"See you later Tem-chan…I think I'll head back to the tower with Gaara from here…" she said as cheerfully as she could.

Temari shrugged still laughing and nodded.

"See you two later!" she yelled and ran off probably to find her kids and husband.

Saya and Gaara walked in silence for a while. The crowds died down and soon they were left in a quiet street of Suna.

"Gaara what's this about?" she asked him seeing how conflicted he looked.

Gaara took a breath and turned to her. He had to tell her. That's exactly what he did too. He told her everything. When he did she had to sit down on a park bench. He sat next to her letting her process all of the information.

"Whatever you want to do…I'll stand by your choice…" he said fearful that she wouldn't want the child but not knowing if it was the right thing to go through having it.

Saya was lost in her thoughts for a while before she dared to speak.

"I-I can't kill her…I won't…" she mumbled and Gaara didn't know what to feel.

"Alright…" he said really not sure what to say.

Saya looked up at him seeing his confliction.

"It's the dragon, isn't it? It had chosen her as a host. That's why Ren was so scared. She came back to try to help me," she said sadly and Gaara realized she was right.

The Dragon had disappeared that day. Ryuzaki only got the Phoenix. It had found its host. Ren was just trying to protect them.

"We should head back to the tower…" she mumbled and he stood up.

She stood up with him and they walked to the tower both secretly hoping the same thing…that this child would not be the end of the world.

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know? I love your feedback! ^_~**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Next Chapter is here! Review as always if you're still with me! Sorry it's taking me forever. I'm actually working on a couple of other fanfics for Inception, Supernatural, ****L: Change the World, and possibly True Blood. To pile on I also have work and school coming and I'm still doing the Star Trek 2009 fic Alternate Illusions. So please, don't harm me. :D **

**NOTE: ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND THEN THE STORY COMES TO AN END! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**Five Months Later… **

Saya wobbled out of the Kazekage tower with Temari by her side. Temari carried her fan latched onto her back and the twins came bounding out with Ryuzaki after the two women. Temari was sweating and her hand hurt like a bitch.

"Sai-chan…just breathe, keep breathing…and loosen the death grip on my hand please!" she cried out feeling her hand go numb.

Saya took in a shaky breath and loosened the grip on her sister-in-law's hand.

"S-Sorry Tem-c-chan…it j-just h-hurts a little more t-than with R-Ryuzaki…" she choked out shaking a bit.

Temari half walked half dragged her to the hospital. She hadn't even contacted her brothers yet. They were in Konoha with the Hokage trying to renew the treaty with their villages. Saya wasn't due until a few weeks later and they would have been back by then. Temari guessed she went into labor early. She grabbed Saya's hand and led her into the hospital with the kids. Shikamaru was on his way. He would surely contact the Kazekage and his brother. Saya was taken away on a gurney when Shikamaru came running through the doors.

"Hey how is she?" he asked a little out of breath.

Temari cradled her throbbing hand.

"She's freaking strong! I think she's alright for now…did you contact my brothers?" she asked not expecting his answer.

"What?" he asked confused.

Temari wanted to kill him.

"You didn't contact Gaara or Kankuro?" she yelled turning a couple of heads her way.

Shikamaru flinched slightly.

"Oh…well you see…about that…" he didn't finish as Temari hit him over the head with her fan.

"You're the stupidest genius I've ever met!" she roared and he grinned sheepishly.

"I'll go contact them right now…" he called and dashed out the door.

Temari groaned. It was just her and Saya now.

**In Konoha… **

Gaara sat in the Hokage building looking around. Not much had changed since he had last been there…except the Hokage of course. Tsunade did not sit before him and the council but a male Hokage stood instead.

Naruto stared around the office all smiles and nodded to Gaara and Kankuro. Tsunade was in the office sitting with the council that she now practically ran. A messenger bird flew in through the opened window and Naruto walked over to it grabbing the scroll from it carefully.

Gaara and Kankuro immediately recognized it as a letter from Suna. Tsunade caught the brothers' intense gaze as the letter was opened by Naruto. Naruto read the letter thoroughly and his eyes widened. Gaara stood quickly trying to keep his composure. Kankuro stood up with him and they headed for the door. Naruto looked to Tsunade and she stood up.

"Gaara-sama—" she tried but he turned back.

"—we have to get to Suna now," he said and Naruto nodded.

"I have a faster way to get there…" he said grinning.

Gaara had never road on the back of the giant Boss Toad before. He knew the toad was Naruto's companion but he didn't think he was this fast. They would all be in Suna very soon.

Meanwhile, back in Suna, Saya was thinking of ways to put herself out of her misery quicker. The pain was excruciating and she thought about overdosing on the morphine injections they were giving her. She was a doctor; she would know her limit. She laid back down closing her eyes and trying to think of happy times. It only ended in her crying out. Temari came in with a hospital gown on. She grabbed her sister-in-law's hand tightly. Saya looked at Temari.

"T-This is it T-Temari! No more kids after this! I'm done after this o-one! Y-You tell him that when h-he gets here okay? I-If you want to throw in a c-couple of punches here and there…feel f-free!" she stuttered and Temari smiled warmly.

"It's going to be okay Sai-chan…just keep breathing…I'll give him your message," she said holding Saya's hand tightly.

Saya nodded.

"Tell Ryuzaki and the twins I'm fine too. I think I scared them back there…" she mumbled and Temari nodded.

Sakura came in already prepped and ready to go. She smiled at Saya who tried to smile back in return.

"We're all ready Saya…let's deliver this baby…" she said smiling.

Saya wanted to hug her and then cry. She was so happy to hear that.

"W-Wait…S-Sakura-chan…w-where's Gaara?" she asked quietly.

Sakura's smile faltered.

"He's not here just yet but he will be here soon, okay?" she asked and Saya nodded.

Temari got to stay in the room with her and Anbu were guarding the doors. Meanwhile, at the gates of Suna the group had just made it and Gaara and Kankuro jumped off heading towards the hospital. Following them were Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade. As Gaara opened the doors to the hospital and everyone rushed in seeing Shikamaru and the kids in the waiting room they heard an ear piercing scream. Gaara felt his heart stop and stopped walking causing Kankuro to bump into him. He stood still as silence overcame the hospital.

Then the sound of crying emitted throughout the hospital. A medical ninja came out with a small bundle and walked into another room. Ten minutes later Temari came out and pulled off her mask. She wiped some tears from her eyes and walked up to the group that now included Shikamaru and the kids. She walked right up to Gaara and hugged him tightly. She felt her brother trembling slightly under her embrace and figured she should tell him. She pulled away and he stared at her waiting for her to speak.

"I-It's a girl…and Saya says to tell you she's not giving birth anymore so unless you start reproducing, two is the limit…" she said grinning.

Gaara smirked at his sister and at his wife's comment. They were both okay. He let out a breath he was holding and looked to the nurse walking down the corridors with a pink bundle. Ryuzaki tugged on his father's robes causing Gaara to look down at his son.

"That's my little sister right dad?" he asked and Gaara nodded slowly.

The nurse handed the baby girl to Gaara carefully and he stared down at his daughter. Temari giggled happily.

"Meet Sera, your daughter…" she said and Gaara smiled.

Sera looked up at him and opened her toothless mouth to almost grin at her father. Gaara knew she was going to be trouble when she got older. He let the others get a good look at her and then proceeded to walk into Saya's room where Sakura was getting her comfortable. Sakura noticed he was there and smiled wide. She walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure she gets her rest…she's going to be out of commission for a while but she's fine and healing," she said and headed out to the waiting room.

Gaara sat down by Saya's bedside and rubbed her head softly. She smiled still having her eyes shut and slowly opened them. When she saw her husband and what he was holding her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"She's beautiful…" she murmured and Gaara nodded.

"Do…do you want to hold her?" he asked and Saya nodded quickly.

He handed her the baby carefully and watched her reaction to the small person in her arms. She grinned happily as there was a knock at the door. Ryuzaki poked his head in the room and smiled faintly.

"Can I see the baby?" he asked and walked over to his parents.

Gaara scooped him up and sat him on the bed with them. Saya leaned in towards him and he stared at his sister.

"Hello Sera. I'm your big brother Ryuzaki," he said and Sera seemed to grin again.

Ryuzaki held out his finger and Sera grabbed it. He smiled and kissed her hand carefully.

"When can we take her home?" he asked quickly and the couple chuckled.

"Give it a few more days and then we can take her home Ryuzaki…" Saya said softly and Ryuzaki nodded.

Soon there was more knocking on the door and Naruto poked his head in. Saya grinned from ear to ear seeing him dressed as Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" she cheered and he grinned hugging her carefully.

Everyone came in and sat around the couple. They all talked about the old times and finally enjoyed themselves for a while. A knock at the door caused everyone to turn around to see the Mizukage standing in front of them. She greeted them all kindly and asked to speak with Kankuro outside for a moment. Outside, Kankuro didn't wait for her to speak.

"Kat…what's this about? You know how long it's been since I've seen you? Not one word from you…what the hell is going on? Is it me? Do you not—" she cut him off.

"—I'm pregnant," she said quickly and the hardcore puppet master fainted right there on the floor.

Kat chuckled to herself.

"He's going to make a great dad…" she mumbled to herself.

A while later, everyone was sleeping in the hospital's extra beds and Saya thought she was the only one still awake. She wanted to go see Sera but she left it for now. She would see her tomorrow. She stared out the window watching the sands of Suna slowly blow in the wind. Gaara was resting in a chair by her bed when he heard her move. He cracked an eye open and stared at her looking out the window. Saya was so caught up in the sands that she didn't feel the bed move. She looked back when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Do you ever wonder what it will be like years from now Gaara? Will our children grow up to be like us?" she asked more to herself.

Gaara smiled faintly.

"Our children will follow their own path…and we will live on through them…" he said and Saya smiled.

She lay back so she was now in his arms.

"I think their future will be bright. They will follow their own path and we will help them get there…" she said and just before she fell asleep she saw an extremely large bird fly past the moon.

"Thank you Ren," she whispered before sleep consumed her.

**Loved it? Hated it? Let me know? I love your feedback! One more chapter kind of like an epilogue to go! Takes place NINE YEARS later! ^_~**


	24. Chapter 24

**The FINAL CHAPTER IS UPON US! **

**Nine Years Later… **

A young Genin walked down the dusty roads of Konoha. He was thinking about the upcoming Chuunin Exams and all his friends back home in Suna. His Konoha friend should be here by now wandering around. His friend was usually always early but today he was late.

Maybe it was because his parents had brought his sister with them this time. He knew his friend liked his sister. He'd kick his friend's ass if he admitted that he liked her but truthfully he couldn't have picked anyone better for her.

Jiro was a goof and a loud mouth but he was strong and honorable as well. He was one of the good guys. A loud yell made Ryuzaki look up from the dirt floors of Konoha and stare at the alleyway ahead of him. That scream sounded familiar. His pace hastened slightly and he turned into the alleyway.

A young girl with black hair and bright blue eyes stared at a couple of idiots who were obviously drunk…and it was so early in the morning! His green eyes saw the girl's blue ones and they widened. He knew her. That was Jiro's little sister Risa!

Ryuzaki glared at the boys and made his way down the alley keeping his face blank, a trait his father had taught him when he was younger. Risa backed into a corner. She was experienced but she really didn't like fighting that much unless she had to. She caught something moving out of the corner of her eye and turned her head.

That boy…he looked so familiar to her. She focused her eyes and saw his headband that he wore tied around his forehead. Long strips of dark red hair streaked over the headband but she made out the symbol. He was from the Sand Village! She squinted through the sun's searing blaze and realized who it was. A faint blush came to her cheeks. _It was him._ Ryuzaki stopped in front of her without a word and turned to the boys.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, his voice monotone.

The boys snickered.

"We were just helping the pretty little girl…she looked lost…" one said smirking.

Risa grabbed Ryuzaki's sleeve tightly. Ryuzaki frowned slightly.

"Leave now…or you'll leave me no choice…" he said this time his voice taking on a bit of malice.

Some of the boys backed away but others stood. Ryuzaki turned slightly to Risa knowing her all to well.

"Risa-chan, close your eyes…" he said as softly as he could.

She nodded quickly and shut her eyes and covered her ears. The boys all charged at the same time and Ryuzaki stared at them as sand rose from beneath his feet and flew over to the boys wrapping them up. Ryuzaki raised his hands, his voice still monotone.

"You're lucky I made a promise that I wouldn't kill anyone if I didn't have to…" he said before he did the jutsu.

"Sabaku Sousou" he said and clenched his fist.

There were ear piercing cracks and then the sand let them go leaving the group of boys with broken bones in various places. He wrapped his sand around them again and had it transport the boys to the stairs of the hospital. Sakura would not be happy and his parents would be pissed later but he really wasn't concerned. He'd kept his promise. He didn't kill them. This was progress!

Risa still had her eyes closed and ears covered when Ryuzaki turned around to face her. He couldn't help but become slightly amused by her actions. He removed her hands from her ears and leaned in close.

"It's alright Risa-chan, you're safe now…" he said smiling kindly and Risa opened her eyes coming face to face with him.

Her face turned completely red and she fainted. Ryuzaki sighed. This was not the first time she had done this to him. He picked her up and let her rest on his back while he walked to find his best friend, her brother Jiro.

Meanwhile, Jiro was trying to entertain Ryuzaki's little sister Sera. Sera giggled as she watched Jiro eat his fifth bowl of ramen.

"You eat too much…" she said and he grinned.

"I have to get ready for the Chuunin Exams! I have to be in shape if I'm going to win!" he cheered and Sera sighed.

"But you're not going to win, my brother is…he is the best fighter of all the Genin…" she said knowing it would piss Jiro off.

It did just that.

"Ryuzaki is a good fighter but if we get pitted against each other I'm going to kick his ass!" he yelled.

"That is if you can lay a hand on me…which you have yet to do…" said a voice from behind them.

Jiro almost jumped and Sera turned around grinning.

"I knew you were there Ryuzaki! What happened to Risa-chan? Did she faint again?" Sera asked softly.

Ryuzaki nodded and handed her off to Jiro who threw water on her to wake her up. Risa sat up and wiped the water off her face. She looked around and saw her best friend Sera staring at her.

"Sera-chan, it's good to see you again!" she said smiling.

Sera grinned.

"Same to you Risa-chan. Let's go get our parents. The Chuunin Exams start tomorrow and I want to miss nothing!" she yelled and the two girls headed off for the Hokage tower followed by the two boys.

As they neared the tower they saw the twins, Hisa and Haru, training against their parents. Temari spotted the small group and waved as well as Shikamaru. The twins grinned simultaneously and continued fighting. They kicked ass. They were getting good too. They also passed Kankuro who was training with his son Kin. Kin was quiet but once he knew you for a while he was just like his dad. He was one of the best puppeteers in Suna.

His mother was with the other Kages in the tower where they were headed. They passed the hospital where Sakura was working. She was outside talking to Tsunade-baa-sama and they waved to the kids, though Sakura gave Ryuzaki the 'I'm gonna kick your ass for leaving broken bones on my stairs again' look. Ryuzaki sweat dropped and kept it moving.

Lee and Gai were training as always. Neji and Tenten were off training for another mission but also catching some alone time. Kakashi had taken Jiro under his wing and was going to help him like he helped Naruto. They had to meet tomorrow for training with his squad for the Chuunin Exams. The kids walked up the stairs to the Hokage office where they knew their parents were.

Outside, guarding the door stood Akin, Matsuri, and Rini, all Sand ANBU now. They were the best and followed the Kazekage and his family everywhere. They saw the kids and grinned. Rini ruffled Ryuzaki's hair. She was like their big sister. Akin nodded calmly as the leader of the group. Matsuri grinned and high-fived Sera and Risa whispering 'girl power.' The kids entered the room quietly.

All of the Kages in the alliance and their significant others minus Kankuro who was training with his son were sitting their. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Saya, and Kat were all sitting and talking. When the kids walked in everything became silent. Ryuzaki looked to his mother who smiled sheepishly at him. He looked to his father who remained stoic as usual.

"What's going on here?" Jiro asked suspiciously.

"We are discussing the Chuunin Exams. You all cannot be in here…so leave," Gaara said in his monotone voice.

Jiro was about to protest when Ryuzaki turned around and headed out the door. He wasn't in the mood to argue. Sera frowned and ran after him.

"Ryuzaki, wait up!" she yelled and he slowed so she could catch up.

"What is it Sera?" he asked softly.

Sera looked at the floor.

"Do you think they were talking about me?" she asked and Ryuzaki's eyes widened a bit then returned to normal.

"Why would you think that?" he asked and her eyes saddened.

He hated when his sister was sad.

"Well…because I have the monster inside me…" she said quietly.

Ryuzaki stopped walking.

"Father had it sealed away a long time ago. They weren't talking about you. And stop listening to what insignificant people say to you back in Suna. They are stupid…" he said and Sera's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the people in Suna?" she asked thinking her brother never cared that much.

Ryuzaki sighed.

"Suna isn't a big village. I hear things too. If they bother you again don't run to mom or dad…they can't do anything because of their political position. Come tell me…I'll fix it for you okay?" he asked and she nodded happily.

They walked away and finally Jiro and Risa caught up with them.

"Let's go train with Kakashi-sensei!" Jiro said and everyone agreed as they all took off to where they knew the lazy sensei would be…the adult bookstore.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower the Kages waited until they sensed the children's chakras were gone. They sighed and pulled out the many sake bottles they were in the midst of drinking. They were celebrating the Chuunin Exams Tsunade style. The old friends began speaking of old memories and new ones laughing over how young and stupid they used to be and still were. Saya rested her head on Gaara's shoulder as the others laughed and chatted. She wasn't drunk and knew he wasn't either.

"Do you miss home Sai-chan?" he asked her and she grinned.

He hadn't called her Sai-chan in many years. She looked up to see him smiling some.

"Hai…I do…but that's okay…because as long as I have my friends and my family…I can call anywhere home…" she said as they looked out into the village of Konoha and beyond.

They saw the statues of the Hokage heads on the mountain that now held Naruto's face there as well. Saya smiled to herself as she saw the big beautiful bird fly by in the sky; the bird that would always be watching her and her family.

"Man I love my life…" she whispered to herself, but everyone heard and a comfortable silence overcame the room.

All of the Kages were thinking the same thing:

Life…was good.

**END**

**Well guys it's been a blast! Look for my other stories coming soon to a fanfiction near you! **

**The Categories Are:**

**Supernatural**

**L: Change the World**

**Inception**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Possibly True Blood**

**Finishing that damned Star Trek 2009 Alternate Illusions! :D **

**Not in this order. Ha!**


End file.
